Mark Of the Demon Lord
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: The Seven Great Demon Lords are reforming. The Digital World falls into jeopardy calling for the largest group of heroes to come together. But how will the Digidestined defeat the darkness around them and in one another while also collecting the seven crest of the deadly sins. The truth of the Demon Lords, and the true force behind all good and evil in the Digital World.
1. The Mark

_**Mark Of the Demon Lord part 1**_

"_**The Mark,"**_

Finally, it's all over. T.K. collapsed onto his bed at home. He had just got back from visiting his grandma on his father's side, and fighting a battle that saved the world. So, he wasn't as helpful as he wanted to be, but at least they won in the end. Although he felt bad still. He felt bad that Patamon got hurt, again. Patamon got hurt because he couldn't protect him. He knew that Patamon is supposed to be the one to protect him, but why could he never do something to help him. Why couldn't he really help his friends as much as he wanted to? Sure he supposed being the barrier of hope was important, and the others told him that he is one of the most important. Yet, he doesn't quite feel that way. T.K. began to drift off to sleep. Suddenly a glow came from the top of his chest. The spot where his crest glows, however, the light given off by this crest was not from the crest hope. The glow wasn't a bright golden glow, but instead an orange one. T.K.'s eyes twitched while they were close. Whatever this new crest was it was giving off a bad vibe that T.K. didn't like. T.K. began to dream.

T.K. stood in a dark room, or area. Everything was pitch black, so there was nothing to be seen. However, his body gave off light so he could at least see himself.

"_Hello there_," came a dark voice. Its origin was unknown, but the presence was there.

"Who are you?"

"_Someone that can help of course_,"

"Help with what?"

"_Help you get whatever you want. To help gain power beyond your belief, so that you can achieve whatever you want_,"

"Whatever I want?"

"_Yes, and the only to do that is if you trust me. I need you to keep that crest on your chest a secret. If anyone found out they would push you away. And you don't want that do you?"_

T.K. shakes his head.

"_Good. Now for the next few days I want you to continue your life as normal. Don't change anything just because I'm here,"_

"But who are you?"

"_Well, you can call me Wrath,"_

"Wrath?"

* * *

Kairi is fast asleep on her bottom bunk bed she shares with her older brother Tai. She's been ignoring him for a while since he kept teasing her about missing a very important battle, and missing the chance to see Gatomon. She was mostly mad because of the last reason more so at herself then at Tai. She knows what she wanted, but for some reason couldn't get it. Why? The reason was beyond her. Maybe she didn't want it bad enough, or maybe she just expected things to come to her. She begins to toss and turn in her bed. Suddenly, a glow begins to resonate from her chest, but it was not her usual crest of light. It glowed green, and also seemed glow brighter when the moon hit Kairi. She groaned slightly, but not enough to wake up Tai. Kairi's dream went from a shining beautiful oasis to a barren dark world. She began to shiver from the very feeling from it. She couldn't see anything, but her own body that gave off light.

"_Hey there cutie. What seems to be troubling you?"_ came a voice. The voice was shrill, but somewhat sweet. Cruel, but tasteful. Female, but something else.

"Who are you?"

"_Is my name really that important. I think wants important to you is what you want,"_

"What I want?"

"_Yes, I mean look at you girl. You're a head turner. All the boys at the playground defiantly look you up and down,"_

Kairi blushed. "Oh, that's silly. No they don't,"

"_Well I would have to say there to foolish to recognize what a catch you are, or do you already have someone in mind,"_ she said as more a statement then a question.

Kairi blushed even more. "N-No, o-of course not," She said quickly.

_The she voice giggled at her response. "Well sweety stick with me. Trust me if you do you can get whatever you want, and whoever you want,"_

"But, what will I call you? How about that being one of the things I want?"

"_My you catch on quick. Call me Lust,"_

"Lust?"

* * *

(Somewhere else in another part of the Japan)

T.K. and Kairi weren't the only ones visited by such strange beings. Two little kids, maybe a little younger then the barriers of hope and light. Currently they were sleeping in two different beds. Outside their window on the roof sat a digimon. The digimon didn't have the friendliest disposition. He has red gloves covering three fingers, long ears, big green eyes, and a bandana around his neck. Impmon quietly watched over his tamers as they slept.

"Awe isn't that cute," came a voice behind Impmon. It was said in such a mocking way.

"Buzz of fox face. I didn't ask for you company,"

"Yet here I am. I'm surprised. For a digimon that didn't want a tamer you sure are protective of them," said Renamon walking up to Impmon.

"Yeah well, don't act so surprised,"

"Don't worry I'm not,"

Impmon huffed at her crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Suddenly, Impmon felt this sudden pulsation. His shot opened and he jumped to his feet. He looked left and right.

"Something wrong?" Renamon asked also looking around.

"Don't you feel that!" Impmon asked.

"Feel what?" Renamon said. Renamon knew that her sensing ability was far above Impmon's. So for him to feel something, and she not will either make her feel like she's losing her touch, or Impmon's crazy.

Impmon was beginning to growl now while looking around. "Okay wherever you are show yourself so I can bada boom ya!" Impmon said.

"Impmon there's no one here," Renamon said.

Suddenly Impmon fell to his knees holding his stomach. Impmon began to growl at the pain.

"Impmon what's wrong?" Renamon said grabbing his shoulder.

Impmon ignored Renamon and looked over at his tamers, Ai and Mako. He saw them also in distress. Tossing and turning in their beds.

"Go away!" Impmon called. Suddenly a yellow crest appeared on his stomach along with a strange symbol.

"_Can't handle me little mon? I know you know who this is, so I'm not gonna play no mind games. Sides the direct approach is always the most effective if ya ask me!"_

"Buzz off!"

"_I just thought I'd pop by for a visit. I'll see you later wimpmon. Don't worry about ya pals either they coming along for the ride. Hahahah!"_

"Leave them alone!"

"Impmon!" Renamon exclaimed to snap him out of it.

Impmon regained his composure, somewhat. He stood back up. "Listen fox face ya don't gotta go around telling my business alright. Just forget about what happened caphice?"

"…For now, but an explanation will be needed later," she said as she vanished.

When she left Impmon sighed. "Well I guess it's my turn now,"

* * *

(Daytime at the park with the original digidestined)

Everyone was trying to enjoy the victory picnic they were having. They had a blanket and a spread of all kinds of delicious cold food. The main reason they were having this picnic was mostly for Tai to rub it into the faces of the other half of the team that wasn't there.

"All I'm saying is I should get most of the food since most of the work was mine," Tai said.

"Uh in case you forgot you couldn't have done it without me. Besides weren't you the one that made the computer crash and Wargreymon completely defenseless," Matt responded.

Tai stuttered to try to come back from the response.

"And don't forget how I needed to go get another way on the internet. You wouldn't have been able to fight without me," Izzy added.

"Okay gosh we're all important, but some more then others. Where's T.K. he should bask in the glory to because he was there," Tai said.

"Too bad Patamon got hit pretty hard before he could actually help," Matt said.

"At least T.K. was there for support. So where is the little guy?" Tai asked looking around the park.

"Don't look now but Kairi's not here either," Mimi said giggling.

"Mimi don't even joke like that," Tai said.

"But, what are the odds that T.K. isn't here and so is Kairi?" Sora said also giggling.

"Oh, it's just so cute," Mimi cooed.

"Well I don't think so, besides T.K. probably isn't in the mood," Matt said glumly.

"You saying he's too good for my sister now!"

"Actually, what I'm saying is he's not in the mood for anybody right now. When I picked him up he was…less then friendly,"

"Well now that you mention it Kairi's been acting weird. A little bratty actually claiming 'I get what I want when I want it'. A complete personality change if ya ask me,"

"Our Kairi…a brat?" Sora asked astonished.

"Those are two words that should never be in the same sentence unless 'not' or 'will never be' is between them," Joe said.

"Where are those two I've gotta see this for myself," Sora said standing up.

The whole group broke up to find them searching all around the park. Eventually Izzy was the first to find them, and like he thought they were together. T.K. was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. An odd thing to see on T.K. in general, and Kairi was leaning close to him, a little too close. Tai would defiantly freak if he saw this. Izzy was about to go and find the others when he overheard them talking.

"You could be a little bit more friendlier to me ya know," Kairi said brushing her shoulder against his. T.K. only glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Or you could be just plain friendly in general,"

"Your being ridiculous you know that?"

Izzy's eyes popped open. He's never heard T.K. talk like that to anybody either. However, Kairi brushed it off.

"Oh you're just playing hard to get," Kairi said leaning closer.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Your embarrassing yourself ya know,"

Kairi was a persistent girl. Even with all the rejection she was receiving she brushed each and every blow off. Kairi again leaned closer and began stroking his arms. It was slight and almost completely unnoticeable, but T.K. blushed. However, Kairi noticed it.

"Oh ho so I got you to blush did I,"

"T-That was only a mere reflex of the body. I had no control of that," T.K. said looking away scrunching his face.

"Sure you didn't. So your saying if I don't stroke your arm like this then…"

T.K. grabbed her hand in what looked like a tight grip. Clearly since Kairi winced a bit.

"Hey Izzy did you find…" Sora started, but notice Izzy crouched down looking at something. He didn't even notice her. She began to walk over. Izzy felt the sun suddenly get blocked and turned to see Sora.

"What're…"

Izzy quickly put a finger to his lips a sign to stay quiet. He then pointed over to T.K. and Kairi. Soon the others began join in the peep show. The only ones missing being the brothers themselves Matt and Tai.

"T.K. why you being so harsh for. I only…"

"Want what you want. I didn't just met you, and I most defiantly wasn't born yesterday,"

"Alright, but if you have no interest then why are you still holding my hand?" Kairi said with a sly smile.

T.K. gaped slightly til he looked down to see Kairi's hand in his. He quickly dropped it and crossed his arms again then looked away with a scowl. Kairi just giggled.

"You know you're really fun to poke at," Kairi said.

"I'd be even more fun if you left,"

"Interesting offer, but I don't buy it,"

"Whatever,"

Kairi put a finger to her chin and tapped it gently. She was thinking of something to get his attention. Her eyes opened wider as she seemingly came up with a solution. She tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Come on I gotta tell you something super important,"

"Then tell me,"

"I need your undivided attention first,"

T.K. sighed as he turned his head. However, when he fully faced Kairi his lips met hers. More then a second. The rest of the digidestined either cooed or were shocked at how forward Kairi was. T.K. was the first to pull back. He gave her a dark glare.

"What was that," he growled.

"A little something for you, and a little something for me," she winked.

"We're like eight years old only going on nine. You could not act like whore ya know,"

The digidestined's mouths dropped. However, and that's a shocking however, Kairi just giggled. "Oh you," she said leaning closer. T.K. looked at her. Then he backed away making her fall to the ground.

"T.K. I got an owie. Will you kiss it?"

"Get over yourself,"

It was this point that Tai and Matt decided to make their presence known.

"Okay what is going on here!" They both exclaimed.

"Ooo this is starting to get good, anybody bring popcorn," Mimi whispered. They just gave her a look.

"Nothing important," T.K. said.

Tai immediately helped his sister off the ground. "What's up with you huh?" Tai exclaimed.

"I don't care for you tone," T.K. responded.

"Chill for a sec Tai," Matt advised.

Tai wanted to press on, but thought against it. Matt would defend his brother even if he was in the wrong. "Kairi what happened?" Tai asked.

"Nothing much. T.K. is just being a little difficult, but I'm not gonna lie that's what makes it more fun," she said smiling at him.

Tai gaped at her. Matt was no short of shocked. He looked over to T.K. to see him not even paying attention to the conversation. Matt knew he had a crush on Kairi, but he didn't think he could pull her like this. Far too shocking for him to comprehend. Before anymore questions could fly through the air everyone began to hear a beeping. It came from all of their pockets. They assumed it was their digivices. Matt, Tai, Kairi, and T.K. also heard the beeping noise from behind a bush as well.

"SO YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING THIS!" Tai yelled.

The rest of the digidestined came out the bushes. They all looked quite flustered. Spechless even at what they saw.

"Uh maybe we should figure out why our digivices are beeping," Izzy pointed out.

Everyone took out there digivices. Each of them glowing a red color on the screen.

"What does this mean?" Matt asked.

T.K. smiled after seeing his digivice. The orange crest appeared again glowing strong. "I guess the digiworld is in jeopardy,"

"Well if that's the case how do we get there?" Joe asked.

Kairi met eyes with T.K. both exchanged a smile. "Well then shall we get going? I can't wait to see how Gatomon is doing," she said holding out her digivice. Also on her chest a green light emitted from the strange crest.

T.K. followed her lead and then everyone held out their digivices. Soon the ground began to swirl into a vortex. Finally, all the digidestined began to sink into it. And onto another adventure they went, but will this be their last?


	2. New Enemies, and New Team

_**Mark Of The Demon Lord part 2**_

"_**New Enemies, and New Team"**_

_**A/N: The original digidestined all have on different clothes besides Tai in this story. They have the clothes they had on in season two when Izzy explained how they lost their crest, and the digimon's ability to digivolve. Just thought I should mention that. Oh and the 02 characters wont appear. I have to protect the space time continuum and all that.**_

The digidestined began falling through a dark, dark hole. The only thing they could hear is their screams as they fall. Suddenly, a bright light began to glow and consume them until it took hold of their vision.

"Welcome Digidestined!" exclaimed a powerful voice.

All the digidestined began to rise up from the ground. They looked to be in palace of some kind. The room there were in could be able to fit at least two houses in. In was very elegant and quite fancy. Fit for a king maybe. The lights in the room seem to make the entire room shine quite nicely. They looked around for the speaker.

"Up here,"

So, they all looked up to gape at a giant dragon of some kind made of lighting with a long beard, and mustache combo. Questions raced through their minds, but their mouths were dropped too far open to answer.

"Allow me to introduce myself everyone. My name is Azulongmon, and since I never got the chance I want to say thank you,"

A few moments of staring went by. Finally, fed up with the staring Azulongmon cleared his throat to gain their attention. Tai was the first to gain his wits.

"Sorry about that, its just your so…wow,"

"I think what Tai is trying to say is why you're thanking us?" Sora said jumping in.

"Because you saved me and the digital world," Azulongmon answered.

"I will admit we did do that, but I don't think we ever met," Joe said.

"Allow me to explain. You see I along with three other digimon were sealed by the evil Dark Masters, and Apocalymon. Once you defeated them we were set free,"

"We? As in more digimon like you?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, that is correct young one,"

"Well, you're welcome, and when you see your buddies tell em the same. So…is that all?" T.K. asked. A bit of malice in his voice. The others were a little nervous with the tone he took with such a powerful looking digimon. Azulongmon only looked down at him curiously, but he did nothing.

"No, unfortunately that is not all,"

"Then please do tell," Kairi spoke up as well.

"Yes, you see a new evil has arise in the digital world, and this evil is by far the most deadly it has ever seen,"

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"I shall continue in a moment. The others should be coming in now,"

"Others?" all of them questioned.

At that moment other groups of kids dropped in from the ceiling, all of them screaming their heads off. They all landed where the first group landed, which means everyone was now in a big pile.

"Whoa what a trip," said one.

"My stomach feels really funny,"

"HEY! Whoever said that better not," came a cold voice.

"Can someone move their foot?"

"Ow! Hey watch it pal,"

"This is just plain uncomfortable, and where are we?"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET SOME SPACE PEOPLE!" Mimi cried out.

Eventually with all the groaning, and grudging movements they all were able to separate and stand off in their own groups. Each group stared at one another in curiosity, and others in animosity.

"Now then can we get on with this already?" came a harsh voice.

All the kids turned to see Four of the Digimon Sovereign. The phoenix Zhuqiaomon, the white tiger Baihumon, the twin headed tortoise Ebonwumon, and finally the great azure dragon Azulongmon.

"Wow, it's been a while since we've seen all you guys together," commented Takato.

"Welcome all defenders of the digital world, and the real world," Azulongmon announced.

"And don't fret ladies and gents. The other half of the party should be here soon," said Ebonwumon.

As if on cue, a couple of digimon suddenly appeared out of the ceiling as well. Luckily the kids caught on to this by now and moved out of the way of the pile. When the digimon all settled down, and notable much faster then the humans did, they rejoined their partners. There were little reunions all around, but only for a few.

"Alright enough of that!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed clearly disgusted by this sight.

"I will have to agree with Zhuqiaomon that now is that the proper time," Azulongmon said.

"What's going on exactly, and who are you guys, and these guys?" Marcus exclaimed. He demanded answers.

"We will explain…" Azulongmon started. "It started over hundreds years ago. A group known as the Demon Lords came to the digital world,"

"This group is by far one of the most powerful beings in this world, and are in command of great amounts of power," Zhuqiaomon added.

"Okay if this group have existed for hundreds of years then why haven't we seen them?" Izzy asked.

"You see they have always existed, but forces have been able to prevent them from completely destroying the world. Be that us or the Royal Knights, but they have always been stopped," Azulongmon said.

"Then why can't you guys get rid of them without us?" Koji asked.

"Because things are different now," Baihumon spoke up. "They have obtained new power, and a much stronger army. Their leaders have taken a different approach to things this time around,"

"Leaders?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, the leaders of the Demon Lords are the Seven Great Demon Lords. Each of them are in command of a portion of this dark army. The sad thing about some of them is that they used to be high ranking members for good, but fallen into the Dark Area. The Seven Great Demon Lords are some of the most powerful digimon, and each one of them is the embodiment of one of the Seven Deadly Sins," Ebonwumon said.

"Seven Deadly Sins?" Takoto asked.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are the worst sins in history. They're Pride, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, and Lust," T.K. spoke up.

He received many stares from everyone, but T.K. ignored them completely after he spoke. Kairi leaned against him with a sly smile on her face. T.K. glanced at her, and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well thank you for that. Anyway, the Seven Great Demon Lords are beings that should not be underestimated. Luckily there some good news about this situation," Azulongmon continued.

"You guys are actually gonna do something?" Marcus blurted out.

"Oh hehe ignore him what was it?" Yoshi said as she quickly covered his mouth.

"We would actually love to help ya, but we can't. Ya see we have to keep lookout from afar. If we were to interfere we risk the very destruction of the digital world,"

Ebonwumon said answering a very popular question among everyone.

"Just be grateful that we rescued you humans before the Demon Lords could strike!" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Rika demanded.

"The sweet and sour part of this news is this. The Seven Great Demon Lords are short in numbers. At least three," They all looked a little excited to hear that. "However, the crest of these three demon lords are missing,"

"Crest? The Demon Lords have crest?" All the original digidestined exclaimed.

"Yes, as you all have crest representing a positive trait you all have, they also have crest representing the sins. We've been able to keep track of all the crest so far. It's only recently that they began to bring forth the Demon Lord they represent. However, the crest of Wrath, Gluttony, and Lust have gone missing,"

At this all the sovereigns looked the giant group over, carefully. Instantly T.K. and Kairi began to feel bad. They both collapsed into their respective brothers arms. Two kids also began to feel dizzy, but were able to shake it off much quicker for anyone to really notice. T.K. and Kairi however the effects were a little more noticeable.

"Whoa you guys okay?" Tai asked.

"J-Just a headache," T.K. said rubbing his chest. Everyone raised their eyebrows at this motion. If his head hurt why is he rubbing his chest? However they tried to move on.

"Some of you have had personal experience with one of the Demon Lords, but prepare yourselves for this time you will not battle one member, but all," Azulongmon said.

"Great so, who are these Demon Lords? I can't seem to find their profile on my laptop," Izzy said.

"The Seven Great Demon Lords are as followed. Lilitmon sin of Lust, Leviamon sin of Envy, Barbamon sin of Greed, Belphemon sin of Sloth, Beezlemon sin of Gluttony, Daemon sin of Wrath, and Lucemon their leader who represents the sin of Pride," Zhuqiaomon said.

"Oh great, we have to deal with Lucemon again," Takuya whined.

"Cheer up Takuya at least this time we have a little more help then before," Zoey encouraged.

"Wait, did he just say who I think he said?" Teriermon spoke up.

"Yes, I think he did," Henry agreed. Instantly that group of kids looked down on a slowly shrinking Impmon.

"So, that explains something that I had questions about," Renanmon said. Rika looked at her digimon questionable.

"So, you're a Demon Lord!" Kazu said finally catching on.

"Listen I can explain!" Impmon exclaimed.

"Leave Impmon alone, besides he's good now," Ai said coming to the defense of her digimon.

"Yeah, he's good and he helped out when he could, so it shouldn't matter," Moko added.

"But, the fact remains. Impmon holds the crest of Gluttony inside of him. Not all Impmon can achieve their mega form of Beezlemon, and when they do that is only because they give into the sin of Gluttony. However, what's strange is that not only is the crest inside Impmon, but his partners also have a piece of the crest," Baihumon said.

"What!" Impmon exclaimed. Impmon turned to his Tamers. They both looked to the floor avoiding his gaze.

"You all should be careful, the Demon Lords could be closer then you think," said Ebonwumon.

This raised eyebrows for everyone. Clearly the trust level wasn't high for anyone.

"That aside now for the overview. All of you are necessary for the fall of the Demon Lords. All of you are needed for this battle. The original adventurers, The Tamers, Frontier, and even you DATS agents,"

Everyone turned to each other to get a better look. Each group looked normal.

"However, mix and mingle later first you must go. The first thing you must do is find the two lost crest Wrath, and Lust. Once you find them destroy them at once. You will no doubt run into the Demon Lord forces, but with your combine powers you will prevail,"

And with that Azulongmon's eyes glowed. Suddenly a hole appeared below them all. All those present save the Sovereign fell down the hole.

"AGAIN!" they all yell.

Once again the giant group came falling from the sky to meet the ground. Luckily the digimon landed first then the humans.

"Ow! I think someone landed on my tail!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"I think someone needs to lose some weight!"

"I think we need to stop ending up like this,"

"Who ask you what you think?"

Again eventually they had got out of that most awkward situation. Now they took this time to introduce each other. First came the adventurers.

"Alright from the top my names Tai, and these are my friends Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, my little sister Kairi, and little T.K. here,"

"Hey guys my names Takato and these are my friends Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Suzi, and these guys are Ai and Mako,"

"Well I guess it's our turn. Names Takuya, and this is Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoey, and JP,"

"Names Marcus Daimen future ultimate fighter. These guys just tag along for the ride," His friends all gave him an annoyed look. "But I guess you should know em to. That's Thomas, Yoshi, and the little guy here is Kennan,"

"Well it's great to meet all of you," Zoey beamed.

"Oh I agree, and I just love your outfit!" Mimi exclaimed clasping her hand.

"Really? Thanks!"

JP blushed at both girls. Takuya looked at him questionable.

"It's really cool that we actually get to meet you!" Takato exclaimed shaking Tai's hand.

"Uh you've heard of me?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, back home you guys are a T.V. show,"

"Really, we have our own show,"

"Only in that world Tai. I don't see that happening for us anytime soon," Sora said grabbing Tai's imagination before it wondered.

Izzy was typing on his computer instead of talking with anyone. Most assumed he was being shy. Thomas came over to see what he was doing. Izzy jumped at the sudden shadow over him.

"You seem pretty good at that," he said.

"Well I have to be the brains of my group,"

"Really, then I guess we have to be the brains for everyone,"

Izzy was surprised to hear that. Their digimon were also getting acquainted as well. Though Tentomon said that Gaomon maybe a little too uptight.

"What're you doing now?"

"Trying to figure out where we might be able to start this little journey. The Sovereign said we had to find the two missing Demon Lord crest, but they didn't give us any clues,"

"Hmmm….maybe instead of looking for the crest we should look for any digimon that may have a connection with the digimon of the crest. I believe their names are Daemon, and Lilithmon,"

"Good idea," Izzy said surprised he didn't think of that.

"Uh hi," Tommy said approaching T.K. Kairi was actually talking with another group of girls.

T.K. turned to Tommy then smiled. "Hey, Tommy right?"

"Y-Yeah, and your T.K. right?"

"That's me. What's wrong you look pale?"

"Oh nothing just…"

"Nervous?" T.K. asked as he chuckled.

"Maybe,"

"Well I don't bite. Besides we have to work together so we might as well be friends," T.K. said holding out his hand. Tommy happily shook. Matt saw from afar what happened and almost fell down from shock. Was all it took was a life or death situation for T.K. to act normal again?

Zoey cooed on the side. "I'm glad Tommy found someone his age,"

"Hey Keenan why don't you go over, and say high to them?" Yoshi said.

"Uh…" Keenan stuttered a little.

"Come on Yoshi don't force him," Lalamon advised.

"But a little exposure to kids his age could be good for him," she said.

"You should go over Keenan T.K. is really nice," Kairi added along with the other girls.

Keenan eased out of the group. Not to take their advise, but escape the woman's world.

Everyone was getting along pretty well. Finally, after some time of getting to know one another Thomas got everyone's attention.

"As we all know we do have a mission to complete. Stopping the Demon Lords, so first things first we have to find the two missing Demon crest,"

Everyone nods. "Always a kill joy," Marcus muttered.

"Since finding the crest themselves will be a far more difficult task we should look for the digimon needed for the creation of these Demon Lords," Izzy continued.

"So, what's the evolution line for Daemon and Lilitimon?" Yoshi asked.

Izzy's gaze fell on T.K. and Kairi. They both felt nervous about what would be said next. Everyone soon began to notice the gaze.

"Them," Izzy said simply directing the attention to Patamon and Gatomon. Patamon and Gatomon jumped.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked I don't have any Demon Lord in me," Gatomon said.

"That's some spunk," Renamon said.

"It's a little more complex then that you guys," Izzy said.

"Better help break down for us eggheads," Marcus said.

"Well see Patamon and Gatomon's normal evolution chain doesn't involve Daemon or Lilithmon. We know Patamon and Gatomon's champion and ultimate forms, but I couldn't find anything on their mega forms if they have one," Izzy said.

"We know what they are," Takuya said.

"Yeah, we had one heck of time dealing with em too," JP groaned.

"Gatomon's mega form is Ophanimon," Zoey said.

"And, Patamon's mega form is Seraphimon," Tommy added.

"I see…" Thomas began looking through his small handheld computer. "Here, it says that Ophanimon and Seraphimon are two of the three celestial angels,"

"Sounds powerful," Takato said.

"I bet Guardromon could take em right?" Kazu asked his digimon.

"The celestial angels! Are you crazy they'd turn me into scrap!" he exclaimed.

"Who's the third angel?" Suzi asked curiously.

"That chocolate bunny in your lap Suzi," JP said.

"Really, Lopmon you're an angel!" she cooed squeezing Lopmon in a tight hug.

"At…this rate…I will be," Lopmon gasped.

"Alright everyone lets stay focus!" Thomas called clapping his hands. Everyone paid attention again. "Now then both these angels are powerful, however they have a dark side,"

"We do?" Patamon and Gatomon asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so you guys," Izzy said. "Your fallen down forms to be more exact,"

"Fallen down?" everyone questioned.

"Oh that reminds me of the time that Mercurymon used Seraphimon's fractal code to turn into ShadowSeraphimon," Takuya said.

"I'm afraid Takuya that falled down forms, and corruption are different. You see Mercurymon corrupted Seraphimon's data with only a slightly darker power," Bokomon explained.

"Well I guess we know the brains of that group," Rika commented.

"Rika be nice," Renamon said.

"So, are you supposed to be the brains of our group?" Ryo asked.

"I may as well be, since you guys are clueless," Rika said.

"Wow, the focus level here is much to be desired," Thomas muttered.

"Okay guys listen. A fallen down form is created when a holy power or some digimon end up in the dark area this creates an anomaly. Daemon is the fallen down form of Seraphimon, and Lilithmon is Ophanimon's," Izzy said.

"So…." Marcus said.

"We have to look into Patamon's and Gatomon's family in order to find these Demon Crest," Thomas said.

"Well we know what to do now where do we start?" Biyomon said.

Tai's Agumon began sniffing Patamon. "Agumon stop it your nose tickles," Patamon giggled. Agumon then sniffed the air.

"I smell Patamon a whole lot of them in that direction," Agumon said pointing.

"Why can't you do that?" Marcus complained to his Agumon.

"Boss I do my best. Besides I bet he can't fight like I can," he responded.

"Alright guys on to a new adventure!" Tai exclaimed.

"Is that what he's calling it? I thought we we're trying to save the world," Takuya said.

"Come on sounds like fun, maybe, okay this could be a horrible," Takato said.

"I can't wait to fight these Demon Lord guys," Marcus said.

The day was still young, so they decided to go as far as they could. T.K. laughed as everyone began walking. Tommy walked along with T.K. as they talked as well. T.K. glanced over at Kairi who smiled back.

"You like her huh?" Tommy asked smiling.

"W-What uh n-no I don't," T.K. stuttered.

Tommy chuckled at that. T.K. looked back at Kairi with a sly smile on his face. Kairi winked at him a green glow coming from her chest. T.K. looked away for a moment.

"I think she likes you too," Tommy whispered.

"I doubt it. She's a little more then what most may think," T.K. said with eerie calm. Tommy looked at him a little confused at such a quick change in tone. T.K. continued to have a sly smile on his face, as an orange glow emitted from his chest.


	3. Seven Way Battle

_**Mark Of the Demon Lord part 3**_

"_**Seven Way Battle,"**_

The giant group of digidestined all journeyed forth to defeat this new evil. Agumon was leading them in the general direction of where he smelled Patamon. Marcus was harassing his Agumon with why he couldn't do that.

"I don't get it, you both are Agumon so shouldn't anything he can do, you can do better!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Boss, I do my best, but I'm not perfect," His Agumon whined.

"Besides Tai's Agumon is clearly different, just by looking at the two," Thomas said.

"Oh really?" Marcus asked.

"I'm sure of it, there's even a size difference," Thomas pointed out.

"Are you calling me fat!" Marcus's Agumon exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Everyone's different in their own way," Bokumon said.

"Speaking of which, where's your partner digimon Tommy?" T.K. asked.

"Partner?" he responded a bit confused.

"Yeah, without partner digimon you guys may as well be dead weight, if ya ask me you guys sh-" Rika said.

"Oh, that Rika she's such a kidder," Takato said stepping in. "I'm sure you guys can help in whatever way you can right,"

"Trust us, we're pretty good in what we do," Takuya said putting his hands behind his head.

"Some better then others," Koji said.

"Ignoring that,"

"Yuck, I'm starting to sweat how much longer is it till we reach this place," Mimi complained.

"Not sure, but we must be getting close by now," Agumon said. He lifted his nose then sniffed left, right, then began walking forward again.

"Is she always like that?" Zoey asked Sora.

"Yeah, but she's really sweet," she responded with a sweat drop.

"I almost feel good about this adventure this time. Yeah, I might actually feel confident about it, with so many of us here," Joe said. The group began to head toward a mountain far off in the distance. The foreshadowing of doom suddenly fell upon them when they saw it. "And there it goes,"

"Chill out Joe, its just a mountain. Is that where we gotta go Agumon?" Tai asked.

Tai's Agumon sniffed the air for a moment. "Yeah I think so,"

"Wait, not only do we have to walk there, but we have to climb it too! Where's a Taxi when ya need one," Mimi said.

"Want me to carry you?" Palmon asked.

"Well I wouldn't want to be a bother, plus your not exactly comfortable to ride when you digivolve,"

T.K. yawned and stretched his arms out. "If we gotta climb a mountain, I'd rather do it later then now,"

"Best to be prepare for whatever happens when we get there," Izzy said.

"Plus, grabbing a bite to eat wouldn't hurt," Tentomon threw in his two cents.

"Well that's one thing all digimon have in common, food is always on the brain," Henry said.

"Momentime Henry, everyone needs it," Terriermon said.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm long over do a cat nap," Gatomon said.

"Well I guess it's settled we should rest and pick up this little trip tomorrow," Takuya said.

"Great, and I just so happen to sense water near by, follow me!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Everyone followed the over ecstatic bug to a lake farther up the path they were followed. They went deeper into a thicket until they came the perfect watering hole. The water looked clear, and it was easy to spot how over crowded the lake was with fish.

"Well no sense staring at it lets see what we can get!" Matt exclaimed.

Everyone charged into the clearing. They used whatever means they could to get as much fish as they can, each trying out different ways. The Digimon left the humans to search for their own food in the woods.

"Oh, I'm so hungry," Guilmon said.

"What else is new," Terriermon said.

"Should be some fruit, berries, and other stuff we can find," Palmon said.

"Well I'm counting on Kairi to save me a fish," Gatomon said. She looked up to see Renamon simply sitting in the branch watching the humans. "Something wrong Renamon?"

"No, just simply on lookout," Renamon responded.

"You shouldn't worry about that with so many of us here you shouldn't have to force yourself with the burden,"

"Yeah, we can all help with that, why don't you worry about getting something to eat. Can't fight on an empty stomach," Patamon said flapping up to Renamon's level. Renamon managed a small smile.

Most the digimon went to look for food, while some either goofed off, or waited for their partners to give them their share of food. At the moment Patamon and Terriermon were seeing whose ears/wings were longer, or both Agumon's were seeing whose head is bigger. Marcus's Agumon won, although he was overjoyed at first, he quickly realized how much bigger he was and not in a good way. Tai's Agumon could only sweat drop at how self-conscious Marcus's Agumon is. Kairi went over to where T.K. was fishing and sat next to him.

"How goes it?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess," he responded. He took a quick glance around. He turned to her fully. "What is it?"

"Nothing much, I just thought I'd ask about what you think of this Daemon guy,"

"Why do you ask?"

Kairi glanced at Patamon playing with Terriermon. "I only ask because, well its kinda scary,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well it's like what's the difference that keeps Patamon, and Gatomon from turning into Demon Lords. They haven't digivolved to their mega forms, so wouldn't they…"

"Don't think like that," T.K. said sternly. "We're not monsters, and neither are they. Besides why would we become anything like them? We're the good guys,"

When T.K. finished he rubbed his chest worriedly. From a distance someone was observing them, a strange digimon.

"I shall strike when night fall comes," he said.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves for the most part, all except the twins, Ai and Mako. They were quite worried not only for each other but their digimon. Impmon kept to himself the whole time, avoiding conversation with everyone. They weren't much for talk either since they felt the same way Impmon did. Impmon sat in a tree rubbing at his stomach. The crest's light had vanished, but he could still feel it. He was even more worried how the crest will affect him when he does digivolve to Beelzemon. He's already having thoughts of his gluttonous ways, such as just taking all the fish for himself, he was hungry, but not in a good way. He wanted something, but not one something, but everything. Even that didn't even seem satisfying. His old ways were returning.

"What's the matter?" came a voice.

Impmon jumped then relaxed when he saw it was only Patamon. "Nuthin, so buzz off,"

"You worried about that dark crest of yours?" Patamon asked innocently. Impmon was silent. Patamon took that as a yes. "You shouldn't we're gonna beat the demon lords, and make sure nothing bad happens to you or your partners,"

Impmon was silent then glanced at his tamers to see T.K. was talking with them. Obviously the two came up with a plan to talk to them. Impmon sighed then nodded. Although the conversation was short the point was made, and Patamon flapped away back to T.K. Both seemed to share a smirk.

"Well they seem upset about it, but I think I got through to them, how your end go?" T.K. asked.

"It was a one sided conversation, but I think he got my drift," Patamon responded.

"Alright everyone the fish are ready!" Sora called.

Everyone instantly gathered around no more then two seconds later. Fish was passed around, and consumed. Although they had a plentiful amount of fish, some digimon had more then what they're supposed too. Obviously some weren't into sharing food. The only reason was because there were so many fish that it was hard to get a second. Some were simply content with their first and went about there business. Takuya and Rika had reached for the same fish. Takuya remained stern even under Rika's intimidating look.

"I'll make you a deal," she said. Takuya raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem like the diplomatic type. "You give me this fish, and you keep your arm," She added a dark glare for effect.

"Heheh, best deal I ever heard…" Takuya said nervously letting the fish go. She ended up giving it to Renamon. Shows how much she cares.

"She's a dangerous one huh?" Koji asked.

"Yep," Takuya turned to Takato. He noticed he seemed waaay friendlier then Rika, so he couldn't quite connect the dots. "So, why are you, or how are you friends with her?"

"Oh she can be nice, sometimes, but you just get used to it," He said biting into his fish and not giving it a second thought.

"Phew that was yummy, my compliments to the chief!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Fish isn't really that hard to make," Kenenan said. He was glad he was able to finally fix his poor speech. It would be pretty bad if he talked like that around this big crowd, but he does tend to slip up when he gets nervous though.

"Ah, it's a lovely moon tonight dontcha think," Kairi said completely off hand. Tai raised an eyebrow at her then looked at the full moon in the sky.

"Yeah, I guess,"

"I never took you as a star gazer," Sora said.

"Not so much into stars since you rarely see them, but the moon. It shines the brightest in blackest night. That's just the radiance of its beauty,"

"Wow, you really like moons," Zoey said.

"Well you should see our digital world we have like…uh…" Naemon counted on his fingers.

"There's only three you nikumpoop!" Bokumon exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed in realization.

"Wow, that sounds nice. Three moons…" Kairi trailed off.

"Whew that girl has some serious-" Marcus started but was quickly silenced by Yoshi.

"Don't talk, just don't,"

"I second that," Thomas said.

"Third," Kennan said leaning back on his arms.

"You guys stink!" Marcus proclaimed.

Suddenly, Impmon shot up from the where everyone was sitting. He felt uneasy about something and he began glancing around. Ai and Mako gave him curious glances, and asked what's wrong. However, he paid them no mind. Pretty soon the others one by one began to notice Impmon supposedly searching for something, or on the look out for someone. Finally, his eyes fell on a bush.

"Alright whoever you are come out!" Impmon yelled.

"Is he nuts?" Terriermon muttered to his partner.

"Crazy digimon, back away slowly," Tentomon advised.

"Wait…something's there!" Gatomon exclaimed backing Impmon up.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

From the bush the supposed intruder burst onto the scene. Everyone scattered away from the giant creature. It stood on seven legs in total, but no arms, sharp red claws at the end of each leg, with purple patches on its legs showing its muscles, it has a sharpen purple horn on it under belly as well as what looked like a…closed eye lid! There was indeed a top on all of it, with a sharp pointy part of its head, which is purple, and also there are four glowing symbols floating around its head, also above four of its legs. The creature had a dark aura around it, and looked like it demanded to be feared. It is grotesque in appearance and as all the digidestined faced this towering titan that stood above the trees. The eye on the under belly then open and for a brief moment it was covered in red then the eye calmed down to a much calmer red.

"Digidestined," its voice is deep and gruff, it has an echo to it as it spoke. It almost suddenly like he was forcing his voice to even speak. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the digital world from the demon lords,"

"T-T-This is a D-D-Demon Lord!" Takato exclaimed.

"It's so big…" Kazu trailed off.

"Can…can we really stop something like this?" JP asked.

"Well let's find out!" Takuya exclaimed. He raised his Dtector, and as he did his friends followed.

They all raised their hands as a strip of data appeared around them. They each reacted to the strip in their own way. Then they began to grind their Dtectors against the data making a grinding noise.

"EXECUTE!" They all exclaimed. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Each of them began their own personal transformation. They changed in height, shape, and even weight. Then finally as their transformation near completion they called out their new names.

Takuya came down with his fist covered in flames. He performed a straight jab twice with both arms shooting out the flames. "Agunimon!"

Koji came down with two beam katanas swinging them with expertise until he puts them away behind him. Then he shoots a laser out his arms. "Lobomon!"

Zoey came down then performed a spin stirring up wind then ended it with a kick. "Kazumon!" she said as she flicked her hair.

JP came down then slammed his fist together with a yell of enthusiasm lightning also flowed out on impact. "Beetlemon!"

Tommy was acting like he was skiing down a slope, but ended up as a smooched pile of snow. He then burst up as ice spikes then returned to his teddy bear form. "Kumamon!" he said as he gave a two finger peace sign.

Koichi came down grabbing a staff as he did. He took a few practice swings then stooped to a crouched position. "Lomomon!"

The Frontier gang stood proud among all the shocked faces. "Whoa…that's cool," TK muttered.

They leaped into battle the best way they know how. However, the Demon Lord reacted faster then expected given his size.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon exclaimed trying to freeze up as many legs as he could. However the ice didn't hold strong.

"How about a little heat. Pyro Darts!" punching out fireballs. However, they all had no visible effect anywhere on the digimon. Agunimon however kept pressing the attack non-the less. Striking in the best places he could hitting each leg.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon exclaimed. He sent a powerful surge of electricity through the Demon Lord, but still no affect. "Gosh what does it take to get an ouch from this guy?"

Lobomon went for the direct approach pulling out his sabers. He began slashing against another leg, that didn't have a symbol above it. He however, got a reaction. With shocking speed the Demon Lord attacked all six of them with two legs to spare.

"Foolish, it took me a moment to realize you had started fighting. Allow me to introduce myself I am Ogudomon. Allow me to explain. You cannot win for if any digimon has the tiniest bit of malice they cannot defeat me,"

"Well that wont stop us from trying," Agunimon said rising.

"I say we get ready guys," Tai said. His team nodded with him.

"Time for us to join the fight!" Takato declared taking a sudden leadership role that someone could actually take seriously.

"Need I say it? It's fightn time!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah!" his Agumon agreed.

Tai's team went first. "Gommamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon…digivolve to…. Ikakkumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Angemon!"

"Ikakkumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togermon, Angemon, Gatomon, digivolve to….Zudomon, Guarudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Magna Angemon, Angewoman!"

"Agumon…Gabumon…Warp Digivolve too…. Wargreymon…Metal Garrurmon!"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE,"

"Guilmon Biomerge too…"

"Terriermon Biomerge too…"

"Renanmon Biomerge too…"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge too…."

"Justimon!"

"MegaGargomon!" 

"Sakuyamon!"

"Gallatmon!"

Even more stares came as more human made digimon made the scene. The last group to change were a little too in shock to digivolve for a moment, but refocused.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Gaomon double warp digivolve too… MirageGaogamon,"

"Lillamon double warp digivolve too…Rosemon"

"Falcomon double warp digivolve too…Ravemon!"

"Alright time for a fight!" (Trust me I hate myself for even writing this part) Marcus Daimen…charged toward Ogudomon. He didn't even flinch with Marcus struck one of his legs. Then Marcus obtained a charge in his fist.

"DNA Charge…Overdrive!"

"Agumon double warp digivolve too…ShineGreymon!"

Now the teams were complete and at their strongest. Ogudomon however seemed displeased. "Where is my master Beezlemon?"

The tamer crew just noticed that Impmon was still in his rookie form. He was shaking, but with a stern face. Probably to hide how he felt.

"I don't know, would it be a good idea if Impmon digivolved?" Gallatmon asked.

"With that crest in him, it's better safe then sorry," Sakuyamon said.

Ogudomon then stomped on the ground. "How dare you humans try and tell my master what he can and cannot do. Not to worry for I will help you realize your potential master. Oratio Grandiloqua!"

Ogudomon charged at them all at an incredibly fast pace. Luckily, everyone was able to remove themselves from his path as he came charging through. "Well that's a pretty fancy way of saying charge,"

Ogudomon started tearing through the trees unfaltering its speed, but changing direction. "He's coming back!" Lobomon exclaimed.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed.

"Thunder Fist!" Bettlemon said throwing his attack. Shockingly enough the attacks combined to be very potent. So potent that when they collided with Ogudomon they swear they heard a slight grunt. It then charged out into the woods again.

"Well we got a grunt," MegaKabuterimon said.

Suddenly the load stomping of legs stopped. Then a terrifying silence took over. Everyone was quiet listening to where ever he may have gone. MagnaAngemon was the first to become alert again.

"From above!" he exclaimed. Everyone's head shot up to see a falling Ogudomon.

"Cathedral!" Ogudomon exclaimed. A shockwave was sent out of the main eye underneath the body. Everyone was hit with the powerful attack while the digimon protected their partners.

ShineGreymon rose first. "Glorious Burst!" he shot out a giant fireball.

"Terraforce!" Wargreymon exclaimed throwing his attack in the mix.

The attacks combined and when they did, oh boy, Ogudomon actually stumbled backward. ShineGreymon and Wargreymon share nod of appreciation. Everyone was quickly catching onto this idea.

"Tempest Twist!" 

"Flower Cannon!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

All three attacks swirled together thanks to the wind Kazumon whipped up, and hit Ogudomon hard. "AUGH!"

"We got a grunt, we got a grunt!" Kazu cheered.

"How about this Lightning Joust!" Gallatmon exclaimed launching a powerful blast from his saber. It struck one of Ogudomon legs. Quickly taking his lead, everyone else began attacking heavily. However, no matter what angle they came at him from, or how careful they moved Ogudomon always saw them coming. No matter from what position they came he countered as if they were charging him head on. Gallatmon charged forward with hit saber pointed out, however the blade was parried. Then he was thrown into Metal Garurumon.

"Maybe…" Izzy studied Ogudomon as all the digimon were still fighting. It would seem that he is invulnerable, but that just couldn't be. That's when Izzy got it. "The crest above his legs. They must be his power source. Four of the Seven Great Demon Lords must be powering him. Destroy the crest!"

"Yes, yes, that might just work," Thomas, agreed with him also. "MirageGaogamon!"

"Sir, yes sir. Full Moon Blaster!" He howled as he shot a perfect shot right at a crest. However, it went right through the crest and hit the top part of Ogudomon. "What?"

"It is true that I draw my power from the active Demon Lords," Ogudomon began. "However, these are not the actual crests themselves. It's sad you can't stop me, and I'm not even at my full power,"

"How about a different approach, Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon exclaimed launching three spiritually foxes at Ogudomon.

"Cathedral!" He let out another shockwave that blew both spirits and Sakuyamon away.

"Well how about a few party favors. Missile Barrage!" MegaGargomon exclaimed.

"Gradus!" Ogudomon exclaimed. It leaned back on only three of its legs, and with it's four in front began deflecting each shot and missile at super speed. It launched at claw at MegaGargomon, but he moved to the side while blocked. MegaGargomon moved in closer, as Ogudomon kept flailing its legs. However, MegaGargomon weaved through the strikes. He blocked a leg with his arm, then blocked another strike with his knee. Once in close range he launched another attack.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon exclaimed launching its main rockets at close range. MegaGargomon immediately backed off once the damage was done. However, Ogudomon struck back with a vengeance. It charged forward the grabbed both MegaGargomon's wrist. Then it began pummeling it with two of its legs. The others moved in to help immediately.

Ogudomon simply grew bored then threw MegaGargomon into MegaKabuterimon. This also threw everyone in a state of hopelessness. MagnaAngemon flew around Ogudomon then came back down the ground next to TK. Angewoman stood by Kairi with her arms crossed. Truth be told they barely did any fighting, at all. Sakuyamon was smacked to the ground by another one of Ogudomon's legs. Justimon quickly came to assist her. She brushed him off claiming that she was fine, and then he went back into battle with vigor anew. It was Sakuyamon who took notice of the angels on stand by.

"You guys gonna help or what!" Sakuyamon barked.

Kairi sighed. "I guess she's right,"

"Alright, MagnaAngemon the game ends now, end it," TK said simply. Everyone who heard him was utterly shocked.

"Did he just say…end it?" Joe asked shocked.

What was more shocking was MagnaAngemon complied with a nod. "As you wish," then charged.

"I know he won't need it, but you should help," Kairi said to Angewoman.

"Hmm, sure I guess I can do something. Everyone clear out and let him work!" Angewoman yelled taking to the air.

MagnaAngemon stepped up toward Ogudomon, and also advising his teammates to stand aside. Everyone thought he had lost his marbles, or was just plain crazy. However, his demeanor said otherwise.

"A lone angel wishes to challenge me?" Ogudomon actually burst into laughter. "You're not even a mega level digimon, you wont stand a chance,"

"TK," MagnaAngemon called.

"Yeah,"

"How long?"

"Take him out in a few minutes,"

Another shock, and even more stares between both partner and digimon. TK didn't have the faintest bit of worry on his face, and MagnaAngemon even with his helmet obscuring the rest of his face, was just as calm.

"Minutes!" Ogudomon exclaimed. "Allow me to show you insects how backwards your thinking is," He only raised one claw to crush MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon drew his blade from his wrist then side stepped the attack. Then charged underneath the creepy crawly. He then flew to the bottom then made one slash, one single slash. However, with that one slash, the digidestined heard the most painful cry from Ogudomon. MagnaAngemon touched the ground then flew away from the flailing Ogudomon. It launched another arm at MagnaAngemon, which was deflected with his blade. Ogudomon's attack was indecisive and experimental. As if it wasn't sure where MagnaAngemon was.

"Celestial Arrow!" came Angewoman's voice. MagnaAngemon leaned to the side as a white arrow flew by him. It traveled underneath Ogudomon. Everyone was confused again, by another cry of pain.

"Wait hold on back up, I don't get it," Joe said scratching his head.

"Non of us do," Agunimon said gaping.

MagnaAngemon was simply parrying attack after attack from Ogudomon now. Ogudomon was acting as if it was blind feeling for where MagnaAngemon was then throwing attacks that were quite simple to avoid and lacked precise power. Angewoman shot another arrow that hit Ogudomon from behind. It did little to nothing though, but Ogudomon just started to randomly swing in her direction.

"Gate of Destiny," MagnaAngemon said using his sword to carve a circle. Then a gate opened up, and Ogudomon seemingly unaware that it stuck its arm in. It was one arm that did not have a crest. MagnaAngemon immediately closed it on its arm, and at the same time decapitating its entire arm.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ogudomon wailed. Then suddenly it had a giant eye that shot open from underneath it.

"Now!" TK cried.

MagnaAngemon didn't need to be told twice. He shot forward, dodging all of Odugomon's last minute attacks. MagnaAngemon then stabbed his sword right into the eyeball. Then simply cut his sword out.

Ogudomon wailed out in even more pain the before. It then began to stagger backward. It struggled noticeable since one of its legs was missing. It groaned out in extreme agony.

"Such….power….it's….undeniable," Ogudomon grunted out.

"You have lost, now surrender, or I will destroy what's left of you. You've been blinded, and one of you legs gone. I suggest you go now while you have the chance,"

"Agreed….but I will be back….for my masters," Ogudomon then jumped high into the air then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The injuried Ogudomon had left them.

MagnaAngemon came back down to the ground then walked back over to TK, who greeted him with a smile. "Great job!" he congratulated.

"I knew he would do fine without me. Why did I even try and help?" Angewoman griped.

"Because you are great, and you look so beautiful shooting your arrows against the moonlight," Kairi cooed.

Everyone then de-digivolved back to their rookie forms, and some back to their human forms. Rika stomped over to the two kids.

"Okay what was that!" she yelled. They looked at her puzzled. "Don't give me that look! We were fighting that thing as hard as we could, without him saying so much as ouch. Then you simply snap your fingers, and MagnaAngemon, a non-mega digimon, got rid of him in only a few minutes! I want an explanation!"

Although everyone was a little miffed that they didn't do that sooner they weren't quite as angry as her. However they were all in agreement on an explanation.

"It took me a while to figure it all out," TK said. "You guys noticed that no matter what angle you guys came at Ogudomon always knew. It's like he had eyes for all angles," They all nod still a little unsure what he was saying. "I had MagnaAngemon look around for those eyes. When he found them all it took was for me to tell him to end it,"

"Why does he need your order? Wasn't us getting knocked around incentive enough?" Koji said rubbing his sore body.

"Well he's my partner. Nothing gets down unless we're in full agreement," Patamon answered calmly as he got himself in TK arms. TK gladly rewarded him with a scratch behind his right wing, which he gladly accepted.

"You couldn't have shared this with us? I mean we're all a team TK," Tai said sounding rather disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna risk you guys in case it didn't work," TK said sadly.

"Well I think its great that TK figured it out and that it's all over. So why not just be glad he did," Tommy said stepping up for TK.

"True, we're safe now, and with such injuries we're not going to be hearing from him in a while," Thomas said with a finger to his chin. Glancing at TK momentarily. "At any rate we should really rest now after all that,"

At that everyone was in full agreement. TK walked over to Tommy. "Thanks, and I'm sorry. You're not hurt too bad are you?"

"I've been through worse, so don't worry about it. But I gotta admit that was soo cool Patamon. I'm surprised you're not a Seraphimon with how strong you are,"

"Thanks,"

"Indeed that was quite impressive," Falcomon said chiming in. "Dare I say that you're fully evolved form is more powerful then most mega digimon,"

"Thanks Falcomon!" Patamon beamed at the compliment.

"Thanks guys, but I'm tired lets hit the hay, good night,"

"Good night,"

Everyone slept peacefully in their own way. TK rested his head on Patamon for comfort then drifted off to sleep.

"That was great Wrath…it felt good being strong," He muttered quietly.

"_It you can only go up from here. Trust me. Now rest my friend. Soon even more dangerous foes will await you,"_

TK complied and fell asleep instantly. Ready to face what awaits him and the others. Ready for whatever, and whoever may stand in his way.


	4. Family History

_**Mark of The Demon Lord part 4**_

"_**Family History"**_

After the battle with Ogudomon everyone of the combatants were pretty tired. When everyon finally settled down and got comfortable they instantly fell asleep, save a few handful of people. This handful of people being of the youngest of the groups. Impmon, with his tamers, Ai and Mako walked a little way just out of ear shot of the others sleeping forms. Impmon turned to address his tamers until he noticed more figures coming towards them from the camp. Impmon huffed at the new figures.

"Hey, there's a reason we went away from use guys," he said addressing the new figures. His voice sounded a bit fiercer than usual.

"Awe, I would think you would be a bit more ecstatic to see us, Impmon," Kari said. However, her voice sounded odd, like it wasn't hers. Like someone else was speaking through her. "Especially me,"

"I may be a gluttonous oaf, but you're a flavor even I would pass up. I'm not Barbamon,"

"Well you two are very closely related in sins," TK said as he sat down on tree stump, probably knocked over by the earlier battle. Patamon rested on top of his head. TK's voice also sounded off a bit. Rougher, edgier, and it seemed to have a hint of malice in it. "However, we must still discuss our next course of action,"

"I just don't know about this sweetie, what if Lucemon caught wind of this little conspiracy we got going on here?" Kari asked TK with a curious look. "You know he has ways of finding out things,"

"And you should know I have ways of making sure things stay hidden. Lucemon will know nothing until I allow him to, and no time sooner," TK glared at everyone present. "And making sure no one crosses me,"

"Hmph, don't give us that. After all you've been crossed before, and we all know how that turned out," Impmon said smirking at TK.

TK glared at Impmon with a burning hatred and anger that could shatter worlds. "Hey, I'm just saying,"

"Well I suggest you watch yourself Impmon, seeing as your powers have been split into three vessels. I wouldn't have to lift a finger to send you into a world of untold torture,"

"Can't be that bad since no one talks about it,"

"Now boys, let's stay on topic shall we," Kari said intervening in the heating discussion taking place. TK calmed himself down to a less hostile level but still glaring at Impmon. "Now, we all know Ogudomon has probably already reported back to the others. It won't take long for word to spread that we've supposedly turned traitor,"

"No, Lucemon is not a fool, he won't buy such a explanation. We've been at this for almost thousands of years. Why the hell would we have a sudden out of the blue change of heart," TK explained.

"True…however, the lower Demon Lords may not think so, like the Nightmare Soldiers for example. I mean, sure we've become almost twice as powerful as we originally were thanks to this little trick of yours, but that doesn't change the fact that we kinda are traitors," Impmon said.

"No, we aren't traitors, we're simply putting things back to how they used to be,"

"Still holding onto the past I see. I don't blame you, after all you were so close weren't you, to having everything in the palm of your hand," Kari said, but she said it slightly teasingly.

"Yes, I was so very close…" TK said glaring at the ground and intertwining his fingers.

"But now I'm sure you can get it all back," Mako said speaking up for the first time. His voice carried the similar tone of Impmon though is voice was still the same. TK eyes shot up to him, and then over to Impmon who just stared blankly. "I got bored of just talking through one body, so I wanted to talk through someone else,"

TK huffed. "You really are a gluttonous oaf,"

"Which brings up the reason of why," Mako said approaching TK with his arms crossed. "Why choose me and her?"

"Because he trusts us of course," Kari said smiling.

"Because I couldn't do it alone," TK stated correcting her. "And I needed a few who could bond with a Digidestined like we have,"

"I still don't understand it," Mako said shrugging his shoulders.

"I wouldn't expect you too,"

"But I do admit the powers we have now are pretty great, too bad that other me was too weak to use it. Any chance we'll be able to get stronger?"

"Now, now, he told us not to tap into THAT power until the right time Gluttony. Until then just be an extraordinary force for good, and do your best to stomach it," Kari said saying that last part dryly.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl just thinking about it,"

"Well, we have no more time to waste you two," TK said finally stepping in and standing up. "We know our goal and we have our priorities straight. Don't cross me, trust me you won't get far enough. Show some restraint in how much power we allow these kids to use, and use restraint on letting out your personalities. If we want this to work out for us then we must do this right,"

"And the off chance we may have to face against our brethren?" Ai asked this time. TK rolled his eyes, while she just smiled.

"If it's unavoidable…delete them…and if it's necessary the crest as well,"

"Alright we follow you, just make sure you keep up your end of the bargain too," Mako said poking TK in the center of his chest. TK was only slightly taller than him.

"Hmph, I doubt even that will satisfy you," TK said pushing away his hand then walking off. Mako and Kari looked at each other for a moment then nod. Then they quickly follow after TK to return to their original spots.

* * *

"Alright everyone today we go and climb that mountain!" Tai said raising a fist to the air.

"Please don't remind us," Joe said grudgingly.

"Well we have to climb it sooner or later, so why not. The sooner we locate this crest the sooner we can put an end to all this nonsense," Yoshi said with her arms crossed.

"Agreed, so let's get moving," Rika said as she began the trek. Her group quickly followed after her, and soon everyone else followed. Everyone worked their way out of the dense jungle, that wasn't so dense thanks to the battle with Ogudomon. The area was flattened and stomped on making the journey to the mountain much easier. They all quickly made it to the base of the mountain then came to stop.

"Well Agumon, you still smell Patamon up there?" Tai asked his Agumon.

"Yes…at least I think," Agumon said. Agumon walked over to Patamon who was perched on TK's head in order to get a fresh whiff. Patamon again giggled saying Agumon's nose was ticklish. "But something is off…"

Guilmon then also walked over to get a scent from Patamon who was going into hysterics with how thorough Guilmon sniffed him. Guilmon then turned his nose toward the mountain then sniffed the air. "He's right, something is really off. The smell is all…"

"Cloudy," Agumon said not quite sure how to word the situation.

"Is the scent not there?" Takato asked.

"No, it's there, just something about it doesn't smell right. It was so fresh yesterday, but now it seems really off," Agumon said with a defeated look.

"Well we won't know why unless we go up and see," TK said motioning for everyone to come along.

"Well he is right, we can't just stand around here waiting," Ryo said. After this most of the group moved to proceed toward the path up the mountain.

"Can we at least go up with a plan?" Joe said.

"Yeah, he's right we can't just go up there and have no plan b of any kind," Yoshi said in agreement.

"Well all this talk is starting to wear on me. We have so many people here that if something does come up we'll be ready," Takuya said. "Plus, if we can't handle it our little secret weapon can," He added patting TK on his shoulder. This made TK blush slightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well can't argue with that so let's go," Kari said. Then everyone moved up the path of the mountain despite the objections a few. They all move up the mountain with a bit of haste with the possibility of their actually being a problem. Agumon and Guilomon lead the way for the others up the path. The path they followed ran along the mountain like a ring. They found it strange for such a path to be made for flying type digimon, but they supposed that it may've been necessary for some odd reason. Maybe to allow none flying digimon access to the village, this was probably a bad idea in hindsight. The path was perfectly even and easy to walk on giving away that this path was traveled often.

"Something is off alright…" Impmon muttered.

"Yeah, it's so quiet, and for a village to be here that doesn't seem right," Ai agreed.

"The village is probably higher up, so I doubt we'll hear them from here," Koji said.

"Oh yeah, of course," Moko said quickly trying to cover up his sister's previous statement.

"True as that may be for you humans, we digimon have a bit better hearing," Gatomon said. "And to be more to the point I don't hear anything either,"

"So, it's quiet, big deal," Takuya said.

"Well it could be a problem later on Takuya," Sora said.

"Well it's not now. I say if there's a problem deal with it, but right now we don't know if there is a problem," Takuya said staying behind his earlier point.

"Well I guess we'll see how that goes now wont we," Koji said.

It was quite some time until they all made it toward a dead end in path, but they all could see a relatively flat area right above their heads. They figured this would be a good place to check, so they did just that. Tentomon and Biyomon digivolved to their champion levels in order to fly everyone up to the flat area. When they all saw the area they were in complete shock.

"There's…nothing….here," Takato said completely agape at what he was seeing. They all saw what appeared to be a village that was completely destroyed. The huts burned the, the ground scorched, and not one Digimon to be found. The village had a waterfall farther on the other side of the village, so it was obvious this was no regular fire. Everyone dispersed into the village and began to look around.

"It was attacked," Matt said more as a fact than anything else.

"Yeah, but by what?" Mimi asked.

"I think the better question would be by whom," TK said looking around the area and observing with a much closer eye.

"What are you looking for?" Tommy asked him.

"Trying to figure out how many of them attacked this place,"

"How can you figure that out?"

"Well, I'm betting that they must have had a few Angemon here at least to help defend this place. I'm sure that if an evil Digimon like a Demon Lord attacked, it would be a pretty difficult battle. But since nobody is here then they must've been really strong," Patamon said speaking up for him.

Tommy then began to look over TK's shoulder. "Okay, then how are you going to figure out how many attacked?"

"Well these burns look pretty similar from what I can tell. I guess they might be from the same attack,"

"Oh, that's pretty neat that you figured that out," Just at that moment Kennan and Falcomon happened to be walking by. Tommy locked eyes with the other boy and waved him over. "Hey Kennan I think TK may be onto something,"

Kennan look at TK, and TK looked back at him. Kennan gave TK an odd look, while TK only looked at him curiously. "Really?" Kennan asked walking over.

"Yeah, TK thinks there might've been only one Digimon that attacked this place," Tommy said explaining what TK and Patmaon had told him in short version.

"Really?" Falcomon asked surprised.

"Maybe, but I don't know what kind of Digimon it was," TK said making a face at this puzzling situation.

"Obviously a Demon Lord Digimon," Kennan said with a bit of distaste.

"Yeah, but…I wonder who could be strong enough to do all this," Tommy said. Suddenly Patamon's ears shot up and TK's head also moved and Patamon scanned the area with their eyes as if looking for something. "Now what's wrong?"

"Something's here and it isn't friendly!" Patamon exclaimed. After hearing this, the three of them all quickly tried to regroup with the others, but it seemed they were already in conflict with an enemy. They could tell this when suddenly an explosion went off around the waterfall. They all quickly rushed toward that area.

"Come on I got something for ya, Pyro Darts!" Agunimon exclaimed shooting flaming hot fireballs at the new enemy. However, the enemy quickly swatted them away with their wings.

"Foolish attempts. Stand aside so that I may complete my mission for my master!" the enemy exclaimed. The Digimon has thick red jagged wings, bird like legs with three talons on his feet, a tail, he has golden armor on his chest that resembles a birds visage, blue skin, a scarf like object wrapped around his neck, and a head piece.

"Izzy, who is this guy?" Tai demanded.

"Checking…okay his name is Murmukusmon…he's a Demon Lord type, mega level, and a nightmare soldier. He used to be a MagnaAngemon until he fell from grace. His special attacks are Gehenna Flame which spews a super hot fire that'll burn anything, and with his Necro Interrogation he's sure to get what he wants from you,"

"Stand aside Digidestined so that I may complete my mission,"

"And what exactly is that mission?" Lobomon demanded.

"Well if you must know I'm trying to locate one of my masters, the great and powerful Daemon, Demon Lord of Wrath," Murmukusmon said with a smirk.

"Wait, you guys don't know where he is either?" Kazemon asked.

"For a group you guys don't stay connected very well," Rapidmon said.

"Well, allow me to show you just how well we get things done," Murmukusmon said diving toward them. Lomamon quickly intercepted him and tried to bring him down to the ground, however all he did was become a mere speed bump as he was tossed to the side. Kazemon quickly meet him in the air, and performed her Tempest Twist attack mixed in with Lillymon's Flower Cannon. Murmukusmon crossed his arms blocking most of Kazemon's attack then blowing her away with nothing but his pure strength, and then dodging Lillymon's attack.

"Oh great, another tough fight, why must these Demon Lord Digimon be so strong?" Rika complained.

Toamon dove in front of Murmukusmon. "Talisman of Light!"

Lobomon was quick to back her up. "Lobo Kendo!"

Murmukusmon huffed. "Gehenna Flame!" Murmukusmon spewed out flames that completely incinerated the attacks, and would've the Digimon also had they not decided to move.

"Is a bunch of ultimate not enough to take down one Mega?" Kazu asked.

"I guess we'd better step up our game then. I don't think we all need to go Mega to take him down. I don't think this one is as strong as Ogudomon," Tai said. The battle with Murmukusmon was relatively less intense then the one last night. The Legendary warriors, short one Kummamon, and the ultimate level digimon of the tamers we're the only ones fending off this foe. Though having trouble it was obvious the fight still had some semblance of control.

"Right, so who's going mega?" Yoshi asked looking around.

"I think we'll give it a shot," Thomas volunteered Gaomon at his side.

"Right, and we'll give it shot too," Matt said with Gabumon with him.

"Alright, two megas should be enough to bring about a good balance of power," Izzy said. Suddenly, everyone turned their heads to a shining light from the side. Everyone looked to see MagnaAngemon in all his glory appear and shoot off into the sky. "Or, MagnaAngemon may just be more than enough,"

"And he told us to be subtle with how much power we allow these kids to use…" Kari muttered under her breath.

MagnaAngemon appeared on the scene and immediately took full control of the fight. MagnaAngemon slashed at Murmukusmon who blocked with one of his arm plates. Murmukusmon reacted by trying to slash at the angel with the talons on his feet. However, MagnaAngemon moved quickly around the attack and kept up the fierce attack. It was clear MagnaAngemon was simply fighting to fight, and Murmukusmon was trying simple to stay in one piece. MagnaAngemon quickly put in work making slash after slash, with Murmukusmon simply stuck on defense. MagnaAngemon performed a diagonal slash which Murmukusmon flew backward to avoid then finally had room to perform his own attacks.

"Gehenna Flame!" he said spewing fire at MagnaAngemon. This caught MagnaAngemon off guard a bit forcing him to take the brunt of the attack. The flames consumed him completely. "Foolish angel, I'm well aware of the might a MagnaAngmon has and am very well experienced with their limits. Although you were oddly stronger then a regular MagnaAngemon you still become ashes like all the rest,"

"Full Moon Blaster!" a blast nailed Murmukusmon in the back making him wail out in pain. He turned sharply to see MetalGarurumon and MariageGogamon ready to face him. "Now you deal with us!"

"You pest must have a death wish, then allow me to-,"

"You should not turn your back on me unless you've made sure I've perished," came a voice from behind the Demon Digimon. Before Murmukusmon could turn his left wing was completely sliced off. It happened so quick Murmukusmon was to perplexed, but could only fall. "Now, we should finish him!"

"Right, full attack everyone!" MetalGarurumon exclaimed.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Giga Destroyers!"

"Pyro Darts!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Tempest Twist!"

"Full Moon Blaster!"

After the full attack Murmukusmon collapsed to the ground. His body was completely battered and beaten to the point he could barley move. He glared up to see MagnaAngemon come down on him. "Ironic that you be my executioner,"

"In more ways then you know," he said revealing his blade.

Murmukusmon stared at him for a moment. "Wait…this power…it can't…your-,"

"Soul Vanisher!" MagnaAngemon swung his sword to unleash holy energy that completely destroyed their foe and ending him forever. MagnaAngemon sighed then released his ultimate form for his rookie form. It was still obvious to tell the battle had taken a great toll on him. TK rushed over to carry his weakened friend.

"Patamon, are you okay?" TK asked his digimon.

"Yeah…just really tired. He may've been easier to beat, but he's also a much better fighter," Patamon said sighing. Soon after all the other digimon returned to their rookie forms in order to relax a bit.

"Boy, that was some fight," JP said.

"Like I said our secret weapon came to save the day," Takuya said.

Thomas looked at TK and Patamon uneasily despite the smiles they had on their faces. "Something bother you sir?" Gaomon asked.

"I have a tiny bit of a feeling, that MagaAngemon really wanted to keep Murmukusmon quiet. If he was willing to tell us his mission, I'm sure he would've been willing to share other information. Interrogating him might've been the best course of action,"

"I think you over thinking this, besides I'm sure there'll be other fights and other chances," Marcus said.

"But you are right about that though Thomas, I'm sorry I had Patamon destroy him too quickly," TK said sadly only catching the last part of what Thomas said. Thomas quickly withdrew his suspicions.

"Oh, it's alright, you probably were just really focused on saving us is all," Thomas said trying to avoid making a little kid cry.

"However, this does beg the question of what to do next," Matt said walking to TK and Patamon. "I mean this place was a bust. Everything was destroyed, and if that Demon Lord had found what he was looking for then he probably would've left already,"

"That is good inductive reasoning, but what should we do. This was our only way of finding out about Daemon," Izzy said.

"Since we already know where Beezlemon is, why not try looking for Lillithmon?" Kari asked. TK was very subtle, but he managed an eye roll.

"I doubt we'll find anything here, and I doubt we'll get anywhere by just tracking down Digimon family trees," TK said.

"However, I propose we actually try and figure out where these Demon Lords are. If their ranks or so thin then we should strike shouldn't we," Bokomon said.

"When you say us you mean them right?" Neimon asked.

"Of course you neanderthal, we aren't the fighting type Digimon,"

"We've noticed," Rika commented.

"Besides, the leaders may be less in ranks, but they still have an army to command. You know, the Nightmare Soldiers," Lalamon said bring up a good point.

"Then we should find them and bring the fight to them," Cyberdramon growled.

"Good idea…if we wanna get killed, let's just calm down and remember. What do we know about the Demon Lords?" Ryo asked everyone. At his statement everyone grew quiet. Mostly everyone turned to Izzy and Thomas however both shrugged their shoulders. "Exactly, we don't know much about them,"

"Bokomon can't we figure out something from that book of yours?" Takuya asked.

"I wish, but the knowledge is very limited, and some of it is information we know already,"

"So, where do we go to find out more on the Demon Lords?" Tai asked.

"Specifically, the Seven Great Demon Lords," Marcus said.

"How about we find beings who are nearly as old as the Demon Lords themselves," TK suggested. He was met with confused faces so he decided to elaborate. "I mean, apparently the Demon Lords have been around for a really long time. Maybe somewhere along line somebody has fought them,"

"That's a good idea!" Izzy said nodding.

"But what are the chances that'll find anyone, and where would we find them?" Thomas said.

"That's easy," Patamon said sitting up from his perch on TK's head. "We should try and see if we can find one of the Royal Knights!"

"The Royal Knights!" Marcus's group exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Patamon asked.

"We've had quite a nasty run in with them…" Thomas said.

"Yeah, and we kicked their butts," Marcus added.

"Yeah, I'm not such a fan of the Royal Knights either. Their evil jerks!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Um, Zoey…" Takato started.

"What!"

"Some of the Digimon here have Royal Knight forms, including me,"

"…Oh…my bad," Zoey said blushing.

"And besides, the Royal Knights exist to keep the Digital World safe, anything outside of that they treat with great indifference. They protect Digimon and I'm sure they've probably had quite a few battles with the Seven Great Demon Lords," Patamon said.

"Cool, so is that where we're going?" Mako asked.

"Where are these Royal Knights?" Izzy asked.

Patamon shrugged. "There's so much legend behind them it's hard to tell what's true and what's not. If any of them still exist anyway,"

"Yeah, the Royal Knights are supposed to be a big secret. Some stories say they stay in a completly different dimension then in the Digital World, but are always aware of what's going on," Tentomon added.

"Then how does this help us!" Marcus exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"Simple…" TK spoke up. "We have a few Royal Knight Digimon with us. Maybe there some special power or something to get to them,"

"If the Seven Great Demon Lords haven't already sealed them somewhere or something," Impmon said.

"Alright Takato it's up to you!" Takuya exclaimed patting him on the shoulder.

"Huh, why me!"

"You are a Royal Knight aren't you?" Rika asked.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then you better get the lead out and lead us to these Royal Knight guys," Takato looked at everyone to see they were all staring at him. Even though he wasn't the only Royal Knight Digimon, he was the only human Royal Knight. Meaning he would have better control of the situation should it get out of hand, supposedly anyway.

Takato sighs. "Alright fine, ready Guilomon?"

"You bet Takato!" Guilomon exclaimed.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato exclaimed.

"Guilomon….Biomerge to…..Gallantmon!"

There stood the proud knight that is Gallantmon. "So now what?" he asked with the mixture of Takato and Guilomon's voice.

"Well…do ya feel anything?" Kari asked.

"No…well…I don't think…" Gallantmon's answer was very hesitant. Suddenly his head shot to the side. "Wait…"

"I think we got something!" Takuya exclaimed as Gallantmon suddenly shot off into the sky. Tentomon, Biyomon, Falcomon Digivolved to their ultimate forms for better chance of carrying everyone. They then all shot off after Gallantmon in hopes of catching him.

"I really hope they know where they're going," Crowman said.


	5. A Royal Confrontation

_**Mark of The Demon Lord part 5**_

"_**A Royal Confrontation,"**_

Gallantmon still shot off in a direction completely unknown to everyone, including himself. Gallantmon glanced back behind him from time to time to make sure he was still being followed. For the moment it felt as if he was no longer Takato or Guilomon. He felt different, and it was harder to separate it all. This made Takato more nervous than usual. He didn't know where he was going, he has only this nagging feeling that directs him, and it seems as if another force is trying to take control of him. Gallantmon went flying toward a mountain top the peak touching high up in the sky. The peak was unseen because it was in the clouds. It was at this point he was uncaring if the others could keep up with him or not. He began scaling the mountain at frightening speed, and as if he was already quite familiar with it.

"Oh mean nosebleed territory," Joe exclaimed trying to calm his nerves. However, he went mostly unnoticed.

"Hey Chumly, ya think you could slow down!" Kazu called to Gallantmon from on top of Crowmon. However, it seemed as if his words fell on deaf ears as Gallantmon did the exact opposite of the request. "Takato!"

"I don't think he can even hear us," Kenta suggested weakly.

"Oh he heard me alright" Kazu growled.

"What's up with Takato?" Henry wondered as he rode on MegaKabuterimon. "He seems…pretty determined to get to where we need to be,"

"Yeah, with or without us," Terriermon added.

"MegaKabuterimon make sure not to lose him," Izzy instructed.

"I'll do my be-whoops lost him," MegaKabuterimon then stopped in midair to hover. "Darn, where'd he go?"

"There he is!" Crowmon and Guarudamon exclaimed shooting forward and then moving up the mountain. MegaKabuterimon strained his eyes to barley see a red glint.

"Gosh, you birds," he grumbled as he simply followed them. Gallantmon then finally made it to the summit as he looked down on the Digital World from such a high altitude. Gallantmon stared down as the lush green forest below him, almost surprised that the Digital World was actually being threatened. It wasn't long before the others had finally caught up with half human half digimon. The summit was much wider and bigger then expected. It was about half the size of an entire football fields length, and half a mile wide from end to end. The giant Digimon were quite happy to have a place to sit and rest their wings for a moment. However, despite such an incredible high elevation it was quite warm.

"Hey Chumly what was that, you act like you were trying to lose us!" Kazu barked at the Knight. Gallantmon only spared a half way glance then returned his attention to back down below. "Uh, Takato you in there?"

"I'm Gallantmon first of all," Gallantmon said turning to him, and oddly enough his voice was different. It didn't sound like Takato and Guilomon's voice intertwined with each other, but instead one single voice.

"Whoa, man are you alright?"

"Something is off here," Thomas said.

"You wish to meet my fellow Knights, do you not?" Gallantmon said.

"Uh-oh, I think those two have officially left the building," Terriermon said.

"And who's taken their place?" Henry said.

"Alright spill it, who are you and what've you done with our friends's minds!" Marcus demanded.

"I agree," Rika said.

Gallantmon silently stared down all of the Digidestined. "Do you want your information or not?"Everyone was silent.

"Oh what the heck, yes, so stop stalling and give it up already," Impmon blurted out.

Gallantmon then pointed his sword toward them putting everyone on edge. "First, I must see if your strength is suffice enough. I will not bother with allowing you to see my brethren if you are too weak to use the information that will be given to you,"

"What the, Takato snap out of it!" Rika yelled.

"As previously stated I am not Takato or Guilomon, I am simply Gallantmon, one of the Royal Knights. Now prepare yourself or be struck down,"

"Looks like he's only giving us one choice," TK said as he looked to his Digimon on his head. "Patamon,"

"Whoa, one second there," Tai exclaimed holding Patamon back. "Maybe we don't wanna go overboard with this,"

"Right, after all no matter what he says Takato and Guilomon are still in there," Henry said.

"Then maybe we should give him what he's asking for," Takuya exclaimed. Takuya raised his hand then a multilayered strip of Data appeared over his hand. "Execute, Fusion Evolution!" Takuya then began a process of transforming. "AH! Aldamon!" Everyone, save the frontier group, was too shocked at the astounding transformation he did to be mad that he did it in the first place.

"Whoa, no way…" Tai gasped.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That's…pretty cool," Marcus said smirking.

"You aint seen nothing yet," Koji said as he as he got his D-Tector ready. He then summoned a similar multilayered strip as Takuya. He then slashed his D-Tector agasint it. "Execute, Fusion Evolution!" Koji then began his process of evolution. "Beowulfmon!"

"Okay, again, very cool," Kazu said.

Both Digimon rushed Gallantmon who seemed unimpressed. Gallantmon with great ferocity knocked Aldamon aside and deflected Beowulfmon's attack with his saber. Gallantmon then dove forward pushing past both his opponents. Beowulfmon cut off the knight Digmon and went in head first. However, Gallantmon deflected each attack that was sent his way by Beowulfmon, and without his shield. Aldmon came in to restrain Gallantmon, but the knight was gone so quickly the only thing left was his cape. Aldamon stared agape at the red fabric in his hands.

"Guys watch out!" Tommy called. They both head the warning too late as Gallantmon had fired one of his signature attacks, Lightning Joust. The attack hit home and sent them rolling across the peak. They both growled as they struggled to their feet.

"Whoa, he's really serious," Beowulfmon said surprised.

"Now so are we, Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon exclaimed shooting out a big ball of pure heat energy. Gallantmon however slashed through it effortlessly. "We may need some help here!"

"You got it guys!" Marcus exclaimed. Crowmon then De-Digivloved back to his rookie level.

"DNA Charge, Overdrive!" exclaimed Thoams, Kennan, and Yoshi. The energy released then transferred to their Digimon.

"Lalamon…"

"Goamon…"

"Falcomon…"

"DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…."

"Rosemon!"

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Ravemon!"

The three new mega quickly went in to back up the two fused spirits. Gallantmon still did not falter. "Lightning Joust!" exclaimed shooting forth a burst of energy that all three narrowly dodged.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon exclaimed shooting forth a powerful beam. Gallantmon flipped out of the way of the attack with great elegance. He then flew through the air toward Ravemon. Ravemon defended with his own sword. They both locked swords, but Gallantmon circled around him to throw him away. Gallantmon then raised his shield at MirageGoagamon.

"Shield Of the Just!" He exclaimed shooting out a powerful beam at MirageGaogamon.

"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGoagamon exclaimed shooting back his own attack. It proved to withstand the attack of Gallantmon, but only for a little while as Gallantmon's power overcame him.

"This is nuts, I think we may actually have to step in," Rika said. Though she wouldn't admit it she has serious problems with the idea fighting one of her friends. She didn't like the idea.

"Well then don't sweat it princess," Impmon said walking over. Attention then shifted to the rookie Digimon. "Leave it to me,"

"No way Impmon, we don't know if you'll still be in control if you do Digivolve," Mako said.

"He's right Impmon, it may be too risky," Renamon agreed.

"Okay, which one of use guys has fought this pineapple head before?" Impmon asked. There were no responses. "Alright then, I'm your best bet, so allow me to get the job done," Everyone was still a bit apprehensive.

"Then allow me to assist him, and make sure he doesn't try anything funny," Gatomon spoke up. "I say give him a chance, besides it's either Beezlemon, or MagnaAngemon,"

"Alright, give it a try Impmon, but you won't be going without us," Rika said.

"I'll help out too," Ryo volunteered. Rika looked at him curiously. "Takato seems like he serious," Ryo said gesturing to the fight to see all the fighters being thrown to the ground by a wide spread Lightning Joust. "Might need all the help we can get,"

"MEgaKabuterimon, why don't you help out too," Izzy suggested. MegaKabuterimon nods then reaches up to pick up TK who was on his head. TK was the only one sitting on MegaKabuterimon, he sighed as he realized he had to give up his seat and slid off the giant Digimon's hand.

"Guarudamon, you think you can help?" Sora asked.

"I'll do my best," she responded flying forward,"

"Impmon Warp Digivolve too…"

"Biomerge activate!" Ryo and Rika exclaimed.

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Renamon biomerge to…"

"Cyberdramon biomerge to…"

"Beelzemon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

"Angewoman!"

Gallantmon had just finished pounding Ravemon into the ground then turned to deflect Rosemon's Forbidden Temptaion. Gallantmon then also knocked Aldamon and Beowulfmon aside hard enough to knock them out of spirit form.

"Oh, no Takuya and Koji are down!" Tai exclaimed.

"But Beelzemon is up!" Beelzemon said stepping forward and staring down the Royal Knight Digimon. He wasn't alone either as he was flanked by Sakuyamon, Justimon, Angewoman, Guarudamon, and MegaKabterimon. "Ready for round two?"

"Beelzemon, so this is where you've been hiding and I have no doubt the other two Demon Lords aren't far behind," Gallantmon said looked the huge group over. "They seem to be better at concealing themselves then you are,"

Initially the entire group gasped at what the knight said. "You think one of us is harboring a demon lord crest, besides Beelzemon?" Henry asked.

"No doubt, Beelzemon would not attempt such an endeavor alone, he's not calculating enough for that,"

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Beelzemon yelled as he charged forward. Gallantmon meet him head on and the two clashed. Gallantmon sword was being held back by a metal piece on the back of Beelzemon's hand. It was a power struggle that allowed sparks to fly. Eventually both parties had to break off and regroup. Sakuyamon chose this point to step in. She raised her staff above her head then brought it down, but Gallantmon was quick to bring up his shield.

"Gallantmon, let our friends go," Sakuyamon demanded.

"Then you must overcome me," Gallantmon said pushing the human/Digimon away. "Lightning Joust!" he exclaimed pointing his saber at Sakuyamon. Justimon quickly intervened by performing a _Justi Kick _on the side of the saber throwing off the aim of the blast. The blast went toward the others, so Angewoman quickly intervened by raising a shield of light. It protected everyone, but it was clear it was a great struggle to perform. She then collapsed to the ground to catch her breath for a moment.

Justimon wasn't done with Gallantmon just yet he then raised his mechanical hand then brought it down for a _Thunder Clap_. Gallantmon leaped away from the attack then dove forward with his saber pointed, but was knocked to the ground by Beelzemon.

"Hey your fight is with me!"

"As you wish, _Shield of the Just_!" Gallantmon exclaimed as he raised his shield to Gallantmon's direction and it began charging.

"Fine then, here's my toy," Beelzemon said raising his right arm.

"Digi Modify…" Ai began raising her shared D-Arc.

"Chrona Blaster Activate!" Moko finished swiping the card down the device.

Then suddenly a giant weapon of some kind appeared on Beelzemon's arm. "Fancy aint it, now take this _Carona Blaster_!"

The two attacks charged toward each other and collided in what appeared to be a great power struggle. Beelzemon held his ground, and Gallantmon did the same, it seemed that both attackers were unable to overcome each other…that is until Beelzemon kicked it into high gear. Suddenly the crest of Gluttony appeared on his head, as dark energy began to seep out of it and all over his body. It was obviously having a strange affect on him.

"Great…" TK muttered dryly.

"You can say that again," Tommy agreed. TK looked at Tommy and then looked to Patamon who seemed ready and willing to fight.

"Please, allow us to save the day handsome," Kari said to TK volunteering her and Angewoman to put things right this time. TK shockingly blushed a bit hearing her call him that and looked to the ground. Tommy however caught part of the conversation and had a fit of laughter. Angewomon took to the air to confront the darkness head on. Beelzemon then began to cry out in complete unrivaled joy as he felt his power growing, and as it grew Gallantmon's attack was withering away.

"Hold on Gallantmon while I get this guy under control," Angewoman called to the knight. Angewoman notched an arrow in her bow. "_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon's arrow of light went right through Beezlemon's weapon destroying it in an instant.

"HEY!" Beelzemon barked. He glared at Angewomon. "Whose side are you on, I had him!"

"_Shield of the Just_!" Gallantmon exclaimed reaffirming his attack. Beelzemon however, simply backhanded the attack away. Then The Demon Lord dove toward the Knight.

"Enough!" Angewomon exclaimed landing in between the two opposing fighters. "_Heavens Charm_!" Angewoman surrounded herself in holy energy. She then unleashed a flow of light energy that over powered both parties in an instant. The light was so bright it was overpowering a bit and covered the entire area. Beezlemon however pushed through the attack and moved to Angewoman to remove her out of the way and get to Gallantmon who was down. "Beelzemon, I suggest you calm down!" Angewoman exclaimed leaping out of the way of his _Darkness Claw_.

"Out of the way!" he barked.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Angewomon said crossing her arms. Beelzemon was a bit put off by what she meant, but immediately understood when MagnaAngemon was upon him. MagnaAngemon slashed Beelzemon, but he was only grazed.

"W-w-wait, I'll chill, I'll chill!" Beelzemon yelled as he fell down to ground with MagnaAngemon hovering above. In sudden moment the darkness surrounding Beelzemon vanished and he reverted back to Impmon. MagnaAngemon glared down at him then changed back to Patamon, still glaring. Finally, the light vanished to reveal Impomon panting and trying to catch his breath and Patamon trying to help him. Angewomon still stared down Gallantmon who was still not moving.

"When did Patamon get out there?" Gabumon asked and then looked to TK who didn't notice or didn't care to.

"Sorry about that…I kinda…lost it," Impmon groaned out as Patamon helped him over to his tamers helped the Digimon stand.

"Great, now we just have to worry about Gallantmon, whose still possessed," Kazu said.

"Hey, MarineAngemon, can't you help?" Kenta asked the tiny Mega. MarineAngemon however simply shook his head not having an answer for him.

"Warriors for the Digital World!" Gallantmon exclaimed as he stood again. Angewoman stood on guard. "There is no need to be on guard, I respect you all enough. I have seen your power, and I am convinced that even seeing this fraction of your might you may very well be able to face the Demon Lords," Gallantmon said proudly. "Now then to call forth my brethren," Gallantmon raised his shield into the air, then a beam of light shot out of it. It was however unlike the attack Shield of the Just, but a pure light. Then the light slammed into an invisible wall in the sky. Then everyone understood that this portal was the source of the warmth on this mountain. The portal however and seven crest over the portal. "However, the Demon Lords have sealed us in the Digital Null Zone. We are unable to leave until all the Demon Lords are defeated, or at least until it weakens,"

"Then, how can we talk to these Royal Knights?" Koichi asked helping his brother stand.

"This way," Gallantmon then swung his sword and then slammed it into the ground. Then he raised his hand and a screen appeared before him. Then Gallantmon waved his arm then screens circled around him and then came to the back of him. "Warriors of the Digital World, meet the Royal Knights!" Gallantmon said as figures appeared on all the screens.

"So, these are the Royal Knights huh," Mimi said mystified.

"These are my fellow Knights. Crusadermon, Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon, Omnimon, Magnmon, Leopardmon, Craniamon, Examon, Kentaurosmon, and our leader Alphamon. We are the Royal Knights,"

"Welcome all," the one know as Alphamon greeted. "We wished we could've met you in person, but as Gallantmon explained we are a bit indisposed,"

"We understand, but can we have our friend back now?" Henry asked.

"Ah, Gallantmon, you should probably return their friend to his rightful place," Alphamon said.

"Of course," Gallantmon said and then another screen suddenly appeared with another version of Gallantmon. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am MedievalGallantmon,"

"Oh, what happened," Gallantmon said his regular voice returning and him falling to a knee.

"Gallantmon," came MedievalGallantmon's voice. Gallantmon turned to him. "You are an honorable warrior, and in my stead I wish for you to have this," suddenly a small ball of light floated over to Gallantmon. It touched his chest, and then suddenly Gallantmon shined the light of Digivolution to it dimmed to reveal.

"Gallantmon X!" Gallantmon had completely transformed into a more powerful mode. His entire person was redesigned with red, yellow and blue chromedigizoid metals.

"Whoa, that's incredible!" everyone exclaimed.

"What happened to us?" Gallantmon X asked.

"I infused you with the X-antibody, think of it as a way of me apologizing for hijacking your body,"

"Well you are so forgiven,"

"And he is not the only one that shall receive this gift," Omnimon said staring down Agumon and Gabumon. Both Digimon felt pretty awkward with Omnimon looking at them. Suddenly similar lights shot out of Omnimon's screen to Agumon and Gabumon. The lights consume them both and then both Tai and Matt's Digivices lit up.

"Agumon…"

"Gabumon…"

"Warp DNA Digivolve to… Omnimon X!" Omnimon X was also ready to join the party with his redesigned armor, reinforced with blue and yellow chromedigizoid. "This is incredible!"

"Now, remember my words Omnimon X, the power you have must be used wisely. You have the very power now to destroy the Demon Lords, use it wisely," Omnimon said.

"Yes, we shall!" Omnimon X exclaimed bowing. He then De-Digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon.

"Can you believe it, we're so powerful!" they both exclaimed.

"But, now that the proper gifts have been given out," Magnamon said bringing everyone to attention. "It is time for you to understand, the Demon Lords, that is why you are all here correct?"

"Yeah, we don't know much about them and it would be accentual for you to give us any information that you have," Izzy said.

"The Demon Lords date back to as old as time itself, many times they came close to destroying the world, but many times they were pushed back," Ulforceveedramon began.

"However, there was always a force for good that pushed them back again and again," Omnimon said.

"In the beginning the Demon Lords never existed, however, it all began when the Dark Area was created. A great darkness that not even the purest of heart can resist. It has a way of reaching out to a being and then pulling it in and brings it to darkness, corrupted darkness. That is how the Demon Lords are formed. Some Demon Lords are merely former forces for good, while others were born there from the very evils of fallen Digimon," Leopardmon said.

"That is why our founder, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, formed the Royal Knights, to serve as the ultimate security of the Digital World," Magnamon said.

"Then if that's true how did the Demon Lords seal you guys, and how come they still exist even though they are defeated all the time?" Agumon asked.

"We heard that the Royal Knights were completely unbeatable," Patamon said.

"That is true, but alas we are not," MedievalGallantmon said sadly.

"We are extremely powerful together, but the Seven Great Demon Lords posses almost as much strength as us. I'm afraid even The Olympian 12 will not suffice this time," Crusadermon said.

"Those 12 in my opinion were quite lucky that the Great Demon Lords were having a spat of their own between each other," Craniumon said.

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked.

"The Demon Lords weren't always led by Lucemon," Aplphamon spoke. Everyone looked surprised.

"The very first leader was actually the Demon of Wrath Daemon," Ulforceveedramon said darkly.

"It was his leadership that gave the Demon Lords a semblance of immortal life. Daemon created the seven Sin Crest that was able to seal the minds of the Great Demon Lords, even if their bodies were destroyed. This left them a great opportunity to be able to posses other Digimon and feed off that sin until the Demon Lord comes out. What's worst only a Demon Lord can destroy a Sin Crest," Leopardmon said.

"So even if we beat them this time…" Thomas began.

"They still have a chance to come back all over again," Goamon said.

"Then why is Daemon not in charge anymore?" Kari asked. No one noticed but TK glared at her.

"Daemon came so very close to gaining ultimate power through the Gate of Deadly Sins," Dynasmon said.

"What's that?" everyone questioned.

"No one is sure of what it is, but it is believed that it was the very reason Daemon created the Demon Sin Crest. The Gate opens to the Seven Crest, and somehow through it Daemon gained a substantial amount of power that went even beyond Alphamon," Kentaurosmon said. Everyone gulped at the thought of how the leader of the most powerful group in the Digital World would be Childs play to Daemon.

"However, but luckily, Lucemon had double crossed Daemon interrupting his ceremony. It was at this time Lucemon came to power as he gained power from the gate as well," Examon said.

"More then Daemon, which left Daemon helpless," Omnimon said.

"And then it was Lucemon who was the one who sealed the crest inside each Demon Lord, and he was the one who sealed their minds in it. Daemon only created the crest, Lucemon implanted their minds. It took every single one of us here to bring them both down that day," Magnamon said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Daemon came back for revenge some day," Marcus said aloud. Everyone was bit inclined to agree.

"For all we know that might be Daemon's plan, to overpower Lucemon and return to the Gate of Deadly Sins to reclaim everything," MedievalGallantmon said.

"However, we don't know where the crest of Wrath is or the Crest of Lust. We can only assume they are coincidences," Thomas said.

"I really doubt that, I mean sure they're only done three Demon Lords, but Lucemon knows about the gate too," Yoshi said.

"If Lucemon knows about the gate I'd bet he'd want into real quick," Marcus's Agumon said.

"Right, so he'd definitely want to know where these three Sin crest are," Sora said.

"And if Daemon used to be the leader of the Demon Lords once upon a time…" JP began.

"He would have tactical know how, and probably anticipated this," Koji said. 

"Meaning Daemon has something planned," Matt growled.

"You are all probably correct," Alphamon said nodding. "However, it's best to find proof and get to the bottom of things first. Finding those crests are important,"

"Thanks for everything you guys, we'll be sure we won't let you down," Takuya said giving a thumbs up.

"Good luck to you Digidestined," the Royal Knights all said and then the screens vanished. Takato and Guilomon finally changed back to normal, but they just about collapsed to the ground.

"Gosh, am I tired," Takato groaned.

"Takato do you have any bread?" Guilomon asked.

"Well there still the same," Henry said helping Takato up. Guilomon managed to stand on his own, but with some help from Tai's Agumon.

"Now, we just gotta find these crests, something we already knew," Joe groaned. He felt like this trip was almost a waste.

"Well we won't get anywhere by standing around," TK said. "Maybe we can-," TK was suddenly cut off from a fist hitting his face. Patamon flew into the air surprised then went down to check on his partner. TK was currently rubbing his face was he was struck then glared at the culprit. It was Kennan! "What'd you do that for!" TK yelled standing back up.

"Kennan what's gotten into you?" Marcus exclaimed.

"He's a trader, he's a Demon Lord!" Kennan yelled pointing at TK. Everyone looked absolutely shocked then turned to TK to hear his reply to the accusation.

"Are you out of your mind!" TK yelled. "My Digimon partner is an Angel type Digimon, why would I be a Demon Lord?"

"Daemon was once a Seraphimon!" Kennan yelled pointing a finger at him.

TK huffed at him. "Well in case you hadn't noticed my Patamon can only go to his Ultimate level!"

"Guys, calm down before this gets out of hand!" Matt exclaimed.

"Besides Kennan besides the fact TK has a Patamon what else can pin on him being a Demon Lord?" JP asked.

"Last night…" Kennan growled. At this TK's eyes widened then he glared at Kennan. "TK, Kari, Impmon, Ai, and Mako were talking. The way they were talking was weird, they weren't the same people. "I didn't know then, but I know I do. Your Daemon!" Kennan dove at TK. Kennan tackled TK to the ground, but TK was a bit more prepared this time around. TK was able to get in good punch in Kennan's face and then threw him off.

"You don't want to annoy me," TK growled.

"Why, I didn't think you could get angry that easily," Kennan asked wiping his face.

"Want me to show you?" TK said standing to approach Kennan. Matt then intervened ten.

"TK, that's enough!"

"He started it!" TK pointed a finger at him.

"Well it ends here!" Marcus yelled holding back Kennan. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this later,"

"For now let's all take a big time out," Takuya said trying to fuel the flames of peace.

"My…wasn't that an interesting show…" came a cold voice from above them. TK immediately froze along with everyone else. They then turned with widened eyes. "Please don't allow me to interrupt, go on, I've been looking for Daemon for quite some time. To know he's this close to enemy lines is a little disturbing,"

"Whoa, is that…" Zoe gasped.

"Who's that kid?" Marcus asked.

"That _kid_ is Lucemon," Koji said.

"Yes allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucemon, the arrogant you might say. Keeper of the Crest of Pride," Lucemon said. " And your future Executioner,"


	6. Who Do You Trust?

_**Mark of The Demon Lord part 6**_

"_**Who Do You Trust?"**_

Lucemon began to float down to the ground in front of the giant group. All everyone could do was stare at the angel like Digimon in front of them. Currently Lucemon was in his child form, literally. He looked like a small boy about the youngest of the Digidestined group. His blond hair, and purple eyes glaring in their direction.

"I'm not pleased that I had to come out here myself," Lucemon finally said scanning the crowd again. Clearly he was looking for something, or someone. "Make this easier for yourself, and your punishments won't be too severe,"

"What is he talking about?" Thomas wondered aloud.

"Doesn't matter, we got the leader of the Demon Lords right in front of us. I say we take him down now!" Marcus said charging toward Lucemon head on with his fist pulled back. Instantly all the Digimon who could moved to stop Marcus. However, with a mere twitch of his eye Lucemon sent a shockwave that blew Marcus threw the air. Guarudamon did the honors of catching Marcus and scolding him for such a foolish move.

"Marcus, that's the leader of the Demon Lords, we gotta be smart of how we handle this one," Izzy exclaimed. Izzy was clenching his teeth as he tried to find out what he could on the Digimon. Thomas also following his example, however the Tamers beat them to the punch. Rika held out her Digivice and suddenly LUcemon's profile came up.

"Lucemon, whoa, it's says here that this is his rookie form, his attacks are Grand Cross which fires spheres of light more powerful then Seraphimon's Seven Heavens. And we'd better watch out for his Divine Feet attack," She reported. "Alright, Renamon, let's walk all over him,"

"Right," she responded.

"Wait a sec," Henry said grabbing her attention. "We need to be smart, so of us are still a little beat from that battle with Gallantmon, including you Rika," Rika huffed at him claiming she was fine.

"Well Henry does have a point, so allow those who didn't fight to step up now," Lopmon said.

"Good point," Takato said. Takato turned to look at see the others groups were performing the same thing. Lucemon still not paying them a bit more attention then before he attacked Marcus annoying them greatly.

From the first group, Zudomon, Guarudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon took the fight to Lucemon. Everyone noticed quickly that both TK and Kari pulled back their Digimon. Deciding Lucemon was more important to focus on they focused. For the Tamers they sent out MegaGargomon and Antelamon, while the others hanged back for support. Lucemon finally noticed Impmon and his stare grew fierce.

"Gluttony, get over here!" Lucemon ordered. Impmon was stunned for a moment. His Tamers quickly stood in front of him as a form of protection.

"Leave Impmon alone!" Mako said.

"Yeah, he doesn't wanna work for someone like you," AI agreed.

"Is that so?" Lucemon said with his arms crossed. Guarudamon shot out her_ Wing Blade_ attack at Lucemon. The attack slammed into the ground where Lucemon was.

"Hopefully that did something," Guarudamon said.

"Remember he's in his rookie form, no way that attack did nothing," Zudomon protested.

"But don't forget, that 'rookie' is the leader of the most vile and destructive forces in the Digital World,"

True to Guarudamon's suspicions Lucemon stood unharmed from the attack. Lucemon glanced at the winged Digimon then smirked as he began walking forward. This alerted the Digimon to protect their partners at all cost. One thing you don't do is harm a Digimon's partner, easiest way to see the bad side of a Digimon. Wargreymon went in with his _Great Tornado_. Lucemon actually took to the air in order to dodge the attack.

"_Mega Barrage_!" MegaGargomon exclaimed unloading a mess of ammo at Lucemon.

"Foolish, _Grand Cross_," Suddenly ten spheres of light appeared around Lucemon. Lucemon flung each ball of light at a Digimon. Each ball imploded once they made contact with the Digimon. Only the ultimate levels dropped down to their rookie forms after the smoke cleared. This left Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and MegaGargomon and they seemed to be on their last legs. "_Grand Cross_!" Lucemon launched all the sphere at Ai and Mako.

"NO!" Impmon screamed. **"Impmon warp Digivolve…**_**Beelzemon!**_" Beelzemon placed himself in the path of the attack then crossed his arms. "_Darkness Claw_!" Beelzemon uncrossed his arms at the right time. The lights were deflected away and everyone was out of harm's way.

"How can Impmon Digivolve again like that?" Renamon wondered.

Beelzemon didn't take too kindly to anyone attacking his partners so he moved in to fight. Beelzemon swung another _Darkness Claw_ at Lucemon who narrowly dodged it by flying backward.

"_Double Impact_!" Beelzemon exclaimed pulling out his guns and shooting at Lucemon heavily. Lucemon crossed his arms and folded his wings in. The shots nailed Lucemon heavily as if a storm of rain hitting the pavement. It was clear Lucemon could not handle Beelzemon at the moment. Beelzemon stopped shooting for a moment to charge toward Lucemon. Lucemon was still in his defensive position also leaving him vulnerable. Beelzemon pulled his leg back then smacked Lucemon across the mountain top and over the edge. Beelzemon knew more was to come so he held both his guns forward and pointing toward Lucemon's general location.

Suddenly there was bright light that flashed and then it faded away. Everyone got a lump in their throat. Everyone knew what that light was, the light of Digivolution. The Digimon who could still fight prepared themselves, but it seemed Beelzemon was unfazed still focused. Slowly Lucemon began his ascent back up into the air. Beelzemon didn't immediately fire, but his eyes did narrow. Lucemon had changed. Now, he has four angel wings on one side, and four demon wings on the other. This was Lucemon's new form.

"Lucemon…Chaos Mode…" Takato gulped looking at the profile in front of him. His Digivice just kept blinking warning over and over again.

"Seems like he can Digivolve," Sora said shocked. TK grinds his teeth as he narrows his eyes, while Kari looks extremely fearful.

"Now Beelzemon, it's time to return," Lucemon said calmly. Beelzemon's body began to shake as the crest of Gluttony fades in and out on his head. His eyes undeciding if they want to be red or green.

"Never, _Double Impact_!" Beelzemon shook off his nerves and shooting out his attacks. Lucemon smirked as he vanished in a moment's notice avoiding Beelzemon's attack. Beelzemon was shocked but alerted of his presence in a moment as he turned.

"_Paradise Lost Punch_," Lucemon Chaos Mode said. Beelzemon quickly crossed his arms seeing as he was to late to move. Lucemon began pounding away at Beelzemon wearing him down and crippling his defenses.

"Ai," Mako said quickly getting his sister's attention. She turned him and he held up a Digi-Modify card. Ai smiled brightly at that being just what they needed. They had decided a while ago to get cards ever since they got their Digivice. The older kids were kind enough to teach them how to as well.

"Digi-," Ai began placing the card in the sliding part of the Digivice.

"Modify," Mako said sliding the Digivice to scan the card.

"Defense up!" they both exclaimed as the process finished.

Suddenly while Beelzemon was on his last legs his strength was rejuvenated. When Lucemon pulled back for a moment to try and launch Beelzemon into the air with a mighty kick, Lucemon was surprised to see Beelzemon side step it. Beelzemon jumped back into the air then released another round of his _Double Impact_. Lucemon was caught off guard so he used his demon wings as a shield. Lucemon with his outside hand gathered light from his hand then removed his wings from his path and threw it at Beelzemon. Beelzemon proved to be much more agile as he swung his legs up kicking the ball of light away and at the same time summoning his ultimate weapon on his right arm which he had pointed at an open Lucemon.

"_Carona Blaster_!" Beelzemon exclaimed. The attack nailed Lucemon and then exploded with incredible force that shook the mountain. Everyone voted that they were simply too close to such an instense fight therefore they votes on leaving. MegaGargomon carried as many as he could, Wargreymon carried Tai, Kari, and Gatomon, Metalgarurumon carried Matt, TK, and Patamon, and Crowmon carried the rest. However, a great realization passed over the Tamers.

"Where is Ai and Mako?" Kazu pointed out. The Tamers looked themselves over quickly growing alarmed.

"You guys lost them!" MegaGargomon shouted as he stopped in midair then turned back toward the mountain to locate the children. It didn't take long luckily as he noticed that they were consoling a Beelzemon who was on a knee.

"We'll get them," Kennan volunteered as Crowmon swooped back down. However, before Crowmon could reach the ground began exploding rapidly interfering with the mountains integrity.

"Oh no!" Rika yelled.

"Guys, maybe we're overreacting," Kenta suggested. Everyone there glared daggers at him. "I mean, they're with Beelzemon, he'll make sure they'll be alright,"

"But that's already too much. He has to try not to get overwhelmed with his evil side, fight Lucemon, and make sure Ai and Mako are safe," Zoe said bringing up a good point. "Never send a boy to do a girls job," she said pulling out her D-Tector. "Execute!" She exclaimed as she grinded her D-Tector against the strip of data around her hand. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" She began her transformation becoming a Digimon. She finally finished kicking up a small tornado. "Zephyrmon!"

Zephyrmon flew straight down into the intense smoke to try and locate Beelzemon, and in turn find Ai and Mako. However, she heard something else.

"… convoluted plan?" she caught the person in the middle of their sentence.

"It holds promise, trust me, but if you want me to return-,"

"Do what must be done, however, you three have much to answer for,"

Zephyrmon was at a lost for what was going on. Then she heard a crash, and was even more confused. So she decided to wipe up a wind to clear the dust in the air. "Beelzemon!" she called.

"Right here," came his voice from behind here. She turned to see wings had sprout out his back and he held Ai and Mako underneath his arms. "Come on before he get's his bearings after that last move I did," Beelzemon flapped his wings to leave and Zephyrmon was right behind him still a bit confused. They had caught up with the others were waiting a few miles away from the mountain in the air.

"Oh good, they're alright," Renamon sighed with relief.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean fox face. You think you're the only one who can take care of their tamer!" Beelzemon said sounding quite offended.

"No, it's not that at all,"

"Well here's the proof right here!" Beelzemon said gesturing to Ai and Mako who were smiling. "They aint got a scratch on them, not even a bruise. Heck I even made sure they didn't breathe in that dust cloud, what more could ya ask for from a Digimon,"

"Okay, we get it you protected them, geez," MegaGargomon said turning to fly away. "Some people are just so desperate for attention,"

"Hey!" Beelzemon exclaimed flying after them. Zephyrmon floated behind a bit with her arms crossed. She glanced back to see the dust cloud had lifted and there wasn't any sign of Lucemon. She had experience with Lucemon, and knew that he'd do anything and everything to get what he wanted. Clearly he did not get what he came for, however he still left. So does that mean he left with some form of compensation?

"Zephyrmon!" She turned around to see that MegaGargomon and the others had stopped their flight to turn and see she was lagging far behind.

"Coming!" she called back. She took one last look at the mountain then flew to catch up.

* * *

Since all the current Mega Digimon was already pretty weak they could not fly for very long or very far. Luckily, there was a nice spot on a beach that was close. Feeling the stress of the last few battles get to them they decided to take a rest in this area. They had all pulled out what food they had saved from earlier and any fresh fruit they could find in the forest. It was a good time to relax as the sun began to set in the distance. Impmon was currently quite happy for the moment. He was able to take on Lucemon, protect his partners, and even gain the others's confidence a bit more.

"I just feel really weak," Takuya said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I mean, it took all our sprits combined to beat Lucemon, but here come Beelzemon who goes toe to toe with the guy,"

"And makes it look easy…" Koji groaned.

"Ya know, maybe it's not so bad having a Demon Lord on our side," Tai said.

"Seriously?" Joe asked shocked.

"Well, we've fought alongside Beelzemon and he sure does pack a punch in a pinch," Takato said.

"But that doesn't change the fact he's dangerous," Joe reminded everyone.

"We're all dangerous, what's your point?" Tai said.

"When fighting your enemy it doesn't hurt to also know your enemy," Renamon stated.

"Which means?"

"It helps to know what we're against and understand it so we can overcome it," Gatomon told him.

"Renamon you should save that for a fortune cookie," Takuya said.

"I'm hungry," Guilomon said.

"Are you serious, you just ate!" Terriermon said.

"Man is he a bottomless pit," Marcus's Agumon said. The DATS crew stared at him long and hard. "What?"

"You have no room to talk," Lalamon said.

"Well in this case he does," Goamon said. There was a bit of laughter in the air the converstation continued going from one subject to the next. It wasn't long until the quitest of the group was called upon.

"Z, something bothering you?" JP asked Zoe who seemed to be in his own little world which he pulled her out of.

"Oh, noting, I'm fine,"

"You seem like you we're staring in space," Kari pointed out also.

"I don't want to worry anyone…"

"Worry us with what?" Yoshi asked as she decided to turn Marcus's talking out.

"Well…it's about Lucemon," she said finally. When that name was said the atmosphere grew serious, which is what Zoe didn't want.

"Well if it's about that tacky 80's hairstyle of his I agree he should get it arrested," Mimi said, somewhat lightening the air. Zoe smiled.

"No, nothing like that…it's just…what was he after?" Zoe asked. This was indeed a good question. The entire Demon Lord foundation hadn't been making any moves save the part of finding three vital and high ranking members. "I mean we've dealt with Lucemon before," Zoe said gesturing to her group. "We know that he'd do anything to get what he wants and not care who he steps on to get it,"

"And today he left seemingly empty handed," Thomas said figuring where Zoe was going with this.

"So the question is, why would an extremely powerful Digimon who goes to anything lengths to get what he wants, walk away empty handed?" Henry stated.

"That's what's been bothering me," Zoe said.

"Why not ask him?" Kennan said pointing to TK who looked bored until Kennan gestured to him again.

"Kennan not this again," Yoshi pleaded.

"It true, I mean it's true!" Kennan protested. "He know's something about the Demon Lords he's not telling, I saw him!"

"Which brings us back to this…" Joe muttered.

"TK why not explain to Kennan what's up before this gets out of hand," Tai said to TK. Tai and his group thought Kennan most be going absolute bonkers to accuse TK and Kari of all people of working with the Demon Lords. Tai felt he should just let TK tell his side before Matt says something nasty and then things get really out of control.

"Explain how crazy he is," TK said.

"TK…"

"Fine, we weren't doing anything we weren't supposed to. I saw that everyone was so tired from that fight with Ogudomon that no one realized that nobody was keeping watch," This realization sunk in to everyone and they indeed realized that something bad could've happened. "So, I stayed up to do that since Patamon wasn't that tired and I was fine. I guess Kari, Ai, Mako, and their Digimon decided to join me since they weren't tired either. Since we were all wide awake we saw no point in just sitting around staring at each other so we talked. That's why we we're farther off from the group, so our conversation to wake anyone up,"

Kennan's mouth dropped. If he wasn't so sure on what he heard he would've believed what TK said. It all added up to. All three Digimon hardly fought in the battle with Ogudomon, so it made sense that they would be the least tired. Tai and Matt can vouch for their siblings taking a small nap long before Ogudomon attacked which would explain their lack of drossiness. Kennan clenched his teeth noticing that everyone was indeed buying what TK said. Kennan met eyes with TK for a moment, and he glared even fiercer when TK smirked at him. The lie was indeed devious.

"Well there we go, thanks for covering our backs there. I can't believe we forgot to assign people to keep watch," Tai said surprised at such a bone head move that they made.

"So there you go Kennan, that's what happened," Falcomon said.

"What about the glowing from your chest?" Kennan said. Everyone then stared at TK upon hearing that.

"You mean this," TK said closing his eyes and then a golden glow was seen on his chest. "This is my crest, the Crest of Hope, we all have one," TK said pointing to his group.

"Yes we all do have crest representing a certain key trait that we have," Izzy reinforced TK's argument. Kennan saw that TK's group strongly believe TK of having no connections with the Demon Lords seeing as they are quick to reinforce whatever he says. In order to prove TK guilty they must believe he is. However, seeing as they've known him longer and are very accustomed to how he behaves, that would be difficult. For Digi sake he bears the crest of hope! How can evil come from that? Kennan decided to rest his suspicions allow TK this round.

"Kennan, I think you have something to say…" Yoshi said nudging him. Kennan groaned at this part the most.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said not meeting TK's superior look that was being given to him.

"And…"

"I called you a monstrous evil bent on the total annihilation of all that is good,"

"Good, now we can move on,"

"Glad that's all cleared up, boy what a misunderstanding," Kari said.

"Now we can focus on more important things," Gatomon agreed.

"Like what else is there to eat," Agumon said. Patamon's ear shot up, and Gatomon suddenly crouched down. "Well we don't have to fight for it,"

"No, something is here," Renamon answered for them. Guilomon was let out a fierce growl as his irises turned sharp.

"It's a monster…" Patamon said simply. Suddenly, the waves on the beach began to get fiercer. Something was coming up, something gigantic. It shot to the surface spraying a buckets amount of water on everyone. As it rose the sun went down creating a low visibility, however the creature was so gigantic they didn't need light to find it. It was shocking to see just the jaw of the beast.

"**Damn you**!" it cried let out a loud voice that everyone had to cover their ears. This thing was a monster and they knew it even without Patamon saying anything.

"What is that!" everyone cried.

"Leviamon…The Envious," Patamon said simply.


	7. Whose the Real Bad Guy?

_**Mark of the Demon Lord part 7**_

"_**Who's the Real Bad Guy?"**_

"Who is that!" Mimi exclaimed freaking out at the colossal sized Digimon that towered over everyone. Rika held up her Digivice as it showed the stats of the monster in front of them.

"Leviamon, Demon Lord of Envy, says here he's supposed be very powerful. Better watch out for his Rostrum, those powerful jaws could destroy anything," Rika informed the group. Her Digivice also sputtered out numerous warning signs, even beeping loudly.

"Hello lower lifefroms," Leviamon greeted with a dark chuckle. "I came here wanting to see what was so special about you guys. I see you all, and I am not so impressed. To think Lucemon himself appeared before us empty handed, I had to be the most shocked,"

"Should we…Digivolve?" Agumon asked Tai hoping the answer would be no. Tai looked down at his friend unsure.

"Maybe…" Tai turned back to Leviamon who still towered over the Digidestined as if he was a superior being. "What do you want!" Tai yelled up at the creature. Leviamon hmmed at him. "I mean, Lucemon already paid us a visit, why are you here?"

Leviamon laughed his deep voice ringing in their ears, "Like I have to explain myself to a human child like you. You humans are soft and weak, insignificant, more so then the Digimon your partner with. Allow me to tell you how low you creatures are in comparison to me," Levaimon said.

"Gosh, this guy is full of himself," Zoe muttered dryly.

"I don't understand how he has envy, seems like he thinks we're jealous of him," Thomas said scratching his chin.

"I thought his sin was envy?" Tommy asked.

"Jealousy and envy are basically the same thing, save envy is a step up to where you're so jealous that you're willing to take something away from someone simply because you don't have it," Thomas explained.

"**HEY**!" Leviamon barked the mere sound waves he created blew up a mighty wind that everyone had to brass themselves in order to not be blown away. "**I believe I was speaking, dirty humans, now stay quiet and know your place**,"

"Gosh, sorry, go ahead," Matt said looking up at the beast.

"Yes," Leviamon's tone grew less harsh and less monstrous too. Clearly when he was angry his anger was second maybe to only the demon of wrath himself. "I, Leviamon the Great Demon Lord of Envy, is in fact the most powerful monster in all of the Digital World. This means that all you combined will not have the power to defeat me. I know this to be true,"

"Well that's where you're wrong, you and your little club are gonna be taken down!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yeah, you tell em boss!" Marcus's Agumon agreed.

"You do better to place your bravado elsewhere child," Leviamon said. "Why is it not the Digimon Sovereign, or the great and powerful Royal Knights here to confront us?"

"You guys were the ones who sealed the Royal Knights, weren't you?" Terriermon asked.

"Hmmm…interesting…I suppose I have learned something new after all," Leviamon muttered.

"Leviamon!" called a voice from the Digidestined. Leviamon looked down trying to pin point the origin of the voice. He was assisted when everyone also turned in the direction of the voice. TK was the one staring up at him, with a hint of curiosity in his eyes at the giant. "You guys weren't the ones who sealed the Royal Knights?"

"…" Leviamon stared down at TK neither sides giving any answer. Everyone kept looking between TK and Leviamon who all seemed to be in some sort of staring contest. "…No…" Leviamon finally answered after a long while. "The Demon Lords had no part in the sealing of The Royal Knights," Leviamon continued to stare down at TK even after he had answered the question. "Tell me child," Leviamon addressed TK this time. "Why so interested in that answer? I mean what does it matter who sealed the knights?"

"Because-," Thomas began but was cut off by Leviamon slamming one of his tails harshly into a rock wall.

"I was speaking to that child!" Leviamon growled angrily, but surprisingly much better in control of himself. Everyone winced at his sterness, and confused as to why TK suddenly peaked his interest. It everyone else's minds that was a fair question to ask. Nothing truly spectacular about it. "Answer," Leviamon spoke gazing down at TK who seemed relatively unfazed by the attention or Leviamon.

"I was just curious, I mean, aren't the Demon Lords the cause of the trouble going on?" TK asked. Leviamon huffed at him.

"What is this, trouble, you speak of?" Leviamon challenged.

"The Sovereign summoned us here to stop you all from destroying the Digital World," Leviamon started in a low chuckle when he heard that answer, but then he broke out in a full laugh coming from the throat. "What's so funny?"

"You humans, all the Sovereign needed to tell you was we were the bad guys, now go get em! Like attack dogs!" Leviamon let another spell of laughter flow through his mighty gigantic jaws. The wind he created from the laughter was sizable to shake the ground. The Digimon had to help secure their partners from flying away. "I knew you human creatures were pathetic, but to fall this low, I didn't think it was possible,"

"What do you mean by all that?" Tai's Agumon demanded.

"Have any of you seen this so called, untold tales of destruction," Leviamon laughed as he spoke. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, that village of Patamon," Yoshi brought up. Leviamon huffed.

"One village in comparison to the entire Digital World is nothing," Leviamon said shaking it's giant head. "I pity you weak humans, and human loving Digimon, not knowing anything,"

"So did you just come here to mock us?" Gatomon asked annoyed and uncaring of the conversation Leviamon was having with them.

"I came here to observe," Leviamon clarified. "You all were smart to pull back any attacks, I suggest you carry that wise decision as you come face to face with each Great Demon Lord you face. We may be savage in battle, but we do have some semblance civility. Even the most ravenous of us," Leviamon said and from that comment it was safe to say he was talking about himself.

"You know something," Renamon challenged the giant Digimon. "You know something about the Digimon Sovereign that you're not telling,"

"Maybe I do…" Leviamon said turning back toward the ocean. "Or maybe I don't, I just hope you humans wise up to who the real enemy is," The Demon Lord of Envy left with those words as it submerged itself into the water and then it's giant form swam away.

"Creep," Takuya muttered.

"Discomforting is the more the word I would use," Thomas said. "He obviously knew a lot more then what he's giving off,"

"So what, we still gotta clean his clocks. Only reason we didn't was because most of our Digimon are pretty wiped from all the fighting earlier," Marcus said folding his arms.

"Well, we would definitely need every single one of us to take that monster on," Lalamon said sighing.

"Guardromon was rattling the entire time!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Well I had very good reason to, you can ask any Digimon here, we were rightfully terrified," Guardromon responded.

"I noticed you weren't speaking a lot," Henry said to Terriermon.

"Henry, that would've been rude," Terriermon said motherly.

"Oh it's rude only for Leviamon,"

"I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep after that…" Mimi moaned fanning herself with her hand. "That overgrown handbag was terrifying!"

"I know, I was hoping Tai wouldn't tell us to Digivolve," Tentomon said fluttering in the air.

"Wow, were you guys really that scared of him?" Tai asked.

"Is the sky blue?" Terriermon responded.

"Not everyone has that crest of Courage you know," Sora said. Keenan looked over at TK who stood with a frown on his face and a thoughtful look in his eye. Something was bothering, he noticed that look the very moment Leviamon appeared. Keenan thought it was safe to assume he too was shocked at Leviamon's appearance, but he got over it much faster. TK's eyes narrowed still looking at the way Leviamon had come as if added up a math problem. TK's eyes open wide as saucers, as did his mouth hang loose, as if coming to a shocking realization. Kairi was the first to notice this.

"What's wrong with you?" Kairi asked him. Her question gained the attention of the Adventure Digidestined. TK sent a very subtle glare at Kairi for attracting attention to him.

"Nothing…Leviamon…just freaked me out a little…" TK muttered as an answer.

"Yeah, I would be too, that guy was just going around hollering at everybody," Gommamon agreed. "I'd hate to swim in the same stream as that guy,"

Matt tried to comfort his brother, since in his mind, a gigantic Demon monster just popped out of nowhere and started yelling and barking at him. Surely he would hold some terror. Matt took a knee to get to TK's level then gentlely put a hand on his shoulder. However, TK only glanced at him then shrugged his hand off his shoulder then continued his apparent glare into the direction Leviamon went. Matt's mouth was a bit agape, as a bit petrified. This led him to a question.

"TK, what's really wrong?" Matt asked quietly so the others wouldn't be listening in.

"I said-,"

"That's not what's bothering you," Matt interrupted. TK stared Matt in the eye, sternly. Matt had never in all his life seen TK with such hard eyes, and a certain…hatred they carried. This caused Matt to scrunch his face up not liking the conclusion that was beginning to naw at his mind. "Please tell me what's bothering,"

"Why must I always tell you everything that happens to me?" TK said. "I understand you're my older brother and in our parents absence that you have to look after me. Just don't go overboard into thinking you need to be concerned about every little thing," TK's voice showed great amounts of anger in it. Anger that Matt couldn't understand where it came from, and Matt was the one with anger issues. TK was never angry, not like this, and not for simply no reason. TK turned to walk away, but Matt grabbed the boy sternly by his shoulder.

"TK…" Matt said with a much more serious tone then he may've meant to. "…Are you who you say you are?" TK looked at Matt for a moment. Then turned his head toward the direction Leviamon went again. TK then looked at AI, Mako, and Impmon who were staring at him as they nod. TK then looked over to Kairi and Gatomon who were sitting with Tai at the moment away from the brothers, but was paying attention diligently. Kairi and Gatomon nod. TK then sighs.

"Matt…" TK said slowly removing Matt's hand from his shoulder. His voice was calm, and much softer than before but clearly forced that way. "Do you honestly, truly, want to know who the real TK is?" Matt seemed surprised by the question. "I guarantee, you won't like the answer,"

"Hey Matt, you guys alright?" Tai asked growing concerned with the brothers absence from their circle.

"Your choice," TK said nodding towards him. Matt didn't respond to Tai, and he was growing more worried by the minute. Tai again glanced over to the two.

"What are they talking about?" Tai said.

"Maybe we should just leave them be Tai," Kairi said. "I mean it looks important…" Kairi's voice faded out at the end hinting that she had something on her mind.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked. Agumon leaned in on the conversation but Gatomon poked him with her claw.

"Leave them by mister noisey," She said.

"Well Tai…I know you think I've been acting strange…and I know you think that I'm all light…"

"Well that is your crest," Tai reasoned.

"Yeah…" Kairi spoke while lowering her voice. This signaled that Tai should also. Tai looked around at the others and noticed they were having animated conversations with the other groups.

"Kairi what is it?" Tai asked.

"What if…I'm just as bad…as I am good?" Kairi said intertwining her fingers and looking a little nervous. "Do you think you could handle that darker side?"

"Where is all of this coming from?" Tai asked. "I mean…yeah you've never been demanding of stuff, or so hooked on what you wanted. You definitely were not so forward on TK, I thought you were trying something new,"

"No, I'll let you know there's nothing new about what I was doing," Kairi said chuckling.

"Well what is it you're really trying to say, you can tell me," Tai said reaching out to touch his sister on the shoulder. Kairi's lips rubbed against each other like they were trying to keep the words from just spilling out. However they did loosen a bit, but as she opened her mouth-

"Can I talk to everyone," TK called over all the voices at the camp. Kairi was surprised then sharply turned her head to TK. She had a great bemused look, but TK she gave her a steady glance. She obviously got what he was saying with just his eyes then she smirked.

"What's going on?" JP asked looking at the little kid. "Gotta good ghost story?" TK chuckled.

"The stories I have would give you nightmares for the rest of your natural life," TK said. JP's mood took a nosedive hearing that, and a bit creeped out. Tommy looked concerned for his new friend.

"Did something happen?" Tommy asked.

"Well…no…yes…but no…" TK's answer was unsure, than his eyes laid on Keenan. "Well, with all that's happened I realized that it's time to give you guys the truth you're looking for," TK said. Everyone was confused till everyone saw on his chest a crest. However, everyone gasped upon realizing the symbol was not of the crest of hope. The crest was orange a circle with words around it, and it looked like some type of weapon was the symbol of the crest. "This as I'm sure you've all realized is the Crest of Wrath,"

"Then…then that means…" Yoshi said slowly.

"I'm the Demon Lord you've all been looking for," TK said. Everyone was in shock and complete and honest bewilderment. However, no one was more shocked then the Adventure Digidestined. They instantly went to work to disprove TK's announcement.

"It can't be, he can't have the crest of Wrath, he's too sweet!" Mimi said speaking up and assuring the others who didn't know TK as well. "Tell them it was just a joke TK,"

"Afraid not," TK muttered his eyes down casted. Suddenly Marcus grabbed TK by the scruff of his shirt then hoisted him in the air.

"Now, we know why the Demon Lords have been able to keep tabs on us so well!" Marcus yelled. "That's pretty low, possessing a little kid, don't you have any pride?"

"My sin is Wrath," TK muttered dryly. "Besides, Daemon didn't force himself upon me, I accepted him," At this Marcus was taken aback by the comment.

"At the time I didn't know he was Demon Lord though, I didn't even know what a Demon Lord was," TK added quickly.

"You gotta get rid of that,"

"I can't…" TK said not meeting his gaze.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Marcus, please let him down," Matt said calmly. Marcus looked at Matt surprised, but he assumed Matt must've been taken this the hardest and him giving him a harder time would make it worse. Marcus glared back at TK but sat him back down on his feet. "We want to hear you Daemon," The Crest of Wrath appeared on TK's chest as TK's eyes became a much duller color of blue.

"Present," TK growled, however TK's voice was altered a bit. As if a mixture of two voices.

"Now, tell them everything," Matt said.

"I never agreed to tell all that I know," TK said as his eyes darted to Matt. "And there is no shot in hell that you're gonna make me either. I tell what I want to tell," Matt's fist clenched tightly.

"Fine, but we have an agreement," Matt said.

"That agreement is between you and your brother, and we both now know how _honest_ he can be," TK said turning back around to voice the others with quite the annoyed look on his face.

"So, Daemon had been with us this WHOLE time!" Takuya exclaimed.

"TK, please, this has to be a joke," Sora pleaded.

"TK can't be a Demon Lord," Biyomon protested.

"Yeah, and Patamon either, they've done too much good," Palmon said.

"Shut up!" TK yelled growing angry on the spot and silencing everyone. Everyone stared stunned at his tone. "Damn," TK said letting out a heavily frustrated breath. "Let me speak before I really lose it please," TK spoke much calmer. Everyone was quiet. "I apologize in advance, I may be the bearer of the Crest of Wrath, but I am not in normal situations always angry. I can be quite cheerful at times,"

"Couldn't tell buddy," Takuya groaned earning many stares in his direction for him to not speak.

"Well, with what Leviamon has revealed to me…I am greatly troubled…" TK growled.

"Wait, how could you get anything from the conversation?" Rika asked completely confused.

"That guy was sneering down on us the entire time, and he smlled like raw fish," Kazu whined.

"Yeah, he definitely wasn't nice, but you don't see us yelling at people," Kenta agreed.

"That's because all he said was directed at me. Levaimon is an Envious instigating little bastard," TK growled. No one was quite used to hearing such words come out a young boy's mouth.

"How?" Henry asked.

"Leviamon harbors the trait of Envy well. Lucemon has kept our army from performing any sort of destruction in the Digital World. You see, Lucemon himself is a contradiction," TK began. "A part of him loves all thing, as another part despises them. He plans to destroy the world and create another, that's always been his main goal. As you all noticed it's still relatively peaceful. I know Lucemon, he works fast and diligent to get what he wants,"

"But the battle with him today?"

"I don't know what that was," TK said sounding quite honest in his answer. "He suspects I'm up to something, and I suspect the same of him. Thanks to Leviamon, I have a better hunch. Lucemon has found something that could increase his power at least trifold," This terrified the Fronteir Digidestined the most.

"A more powerful Lucemon, awe man, that's bad…" JP said.

"Exactly, however, in order to gain power from this object, you must have all of the sin crest. The Sin Crest in essence exists so I could obtain this power. I kept it hidden, but Lucemon is very keen on finding Beelzemon, Lillitmon, and I. This leads me to believe that he wants our Sin Crest,"

"What is this object exactly?" Thomas asked. TK looked at him for a moment as if pondering.

"It is called the Gate of Deadly Sins, and with it the power of the Demon Lords can be harnessed into one vessel," TK explained.

"So, this gate again," Tai asked. "What is it exactly?"

"It...basically is the birth place of all Demon Lords. The gate is a pure repesentation of the seven human deadly sins,"

"I get it, Digimon directed by human emotions," Yoshi said. "Like the Digimon we deal with when they come to the human world,"

"Yes, but without a human being to draw out variour emotions. Just one big burst of a negative emotion," Thomas said. "What creates a Demon Lord?"

"You're getting off topic," TK said, and from the sound of his voice, Thomas may've hit a sore spot.

"So Lucemon is gonna use the Gate of Deadly Sins to destroy the world and remake it?" Izzy asked for clarification. "But Lucemon can't use it unless he has all the Sin Crest,"

"Correct,"

"But I still don't get what role Leviamon plays," Ryo asked. "We know he came here to mess with you, but why?"

TK huffed as he rolled his eyes, "What kind of question is that, his sin is Envy. He probably has no idea about the gate, and thinks it's some kind of secret treasure of some sort. He probably hopes that I get super pissed and go at Lucemon. Our fight attracts his attention, since he'll probably be on the lookout for it, delete the victor of the battle and claim the spoils. Which would be useless to him since he wouldn't know how it worked,"

"Wow…your right he is an instigator," Kairi said.

"Can't spell instigator without gator," Takuya pointed out feeling like this was one of his clever moments. Everyone groaned andn ignored him.

"And how do you know that Leviamon wasn't lying to us about sealing the Royal Knights?" Koji asked glaring at TK.

"Leviamon is no lyer," TK said simply. "He feels he's so far above humans that he shouldn't lower himself to their level, none of us are real lyers to be honest..."

"So, what do you plan on doing with us?" Tommy asked. TK looked at him then shook his head.

"Nothing, this new development puts me in a different position. I cannot allow Lucemon to gain that power, and you all don't like him either. So, I propose a team up," he suggested.

"What about Beelzemon and Lillitihmon?" Marcus's Agumon asked.

"Not to worry, they follow my lead," TK said.

"Well now what's the plan since it keeps changing every five minutes?" Rika whined.

"That is a very good question," Renanmon agreed. "Daemon, if you plan on joining our side, then you should be wholliy commited. No half ways,"

"How about a little momentai first," Terriermon groaned. "All these plot twist are making me tired,"

"Well Rika to answer your question, we must defeat the other Four of the Great Demon Lords, and acquire their crest," TK explained. "So, from this point on, I guess I shall be working with you all," Kouji's eyes narrowed at TK. At this point he didn't trust either the Demon or the child. TK's Digimon was already powerful on it's own, now with Daemon's power thrown in the mix, it really doesn't matter what he decides they don't have the strength to beat him. "And this brings me to a very important thing I want to point out," TK began back into his pure TK voice instead of Daemon in the mix. He turned to Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gommamon, Gatomon, and his Digimon Patamon. "We need to get you guys to the mega level,"

"Really!" they exclaimed.


	8. Make A Mega Out of You

_**Mark of The Demon Lord part 8**_

"_**Make a Mega Out of You!"**_

"Are you sure about this?" Tentomon asked nervously as the huge group of Digital Warriors was journeying through the undergrowth on foot. They had no real destination, or rather Daemon refused to reveal any information of what they're doing or where they're going. Last night after Leviamon had showed up Daemon had revealed himself to the others, along with the other Demon Lord Lillithmon. Daemon later suggested that the Adventure Digimon other then Agumon and Gabumon achieve their mega forms. "I mean, this seems a little farfetched,"

"Ultimate Digimon are powerful, but you won't be of much use or help if you're not at the mega level," Daemon said spear heading the group. Still in control of TK's body as his eyes glanced back dangerously. "The Demon Lords barley classify into the Mega level,"

"What does that mean?" Palmon asked.

"They are far above any regular mega, and some of us can go even farther," Daemon stated placing a hand on his chest and gripping the shirt tightly.

"But how do you know if we even have Mega forms?" Gommamon asked.

"I've been alive for thousands of years," Daemon said turning his head to face them. "I think I know the limits of pretty much every Digimon alive, and I've seen almost every evolution there is,"

"Wow, I can hardly wait, us, megas!" Biyomon exclaimed excitedly.

"But where are we going?" Rika demanded. "Wouldn't it make more sense to find some Digimon for them to fight to get stronger?"

"You're suggesting they load data?" Renamon asked.

"Load….data?" Thomas asked confused. "What does that mean?" Daemon let out a chuckle.

"Ah, the good old days when things were done right," Daemon said.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Well, you know how when a Digimon is defeated and turns into data?" Takato said. Everyone nods. "Well Digimon are able to absorb that data to become stronger, but it's kinda barbaric,"

"How will the Digimon be reborn?" Sora asked.

"They aren't…" Takato said dryly. Everyone was a bit surprised to hear that. Digimon normally didn't just die for good, but be reborn. So it was awfully sad to hear such a thing happen. Impmon looked slightly uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"Hey that's how our Digital World worked back home, you either get stronger, or become a stepping stone," Impmon said.

"That's awful, your Digital World sounds harsh…" Lalamon said.

"Did you guys load data too?" Agumon asked the Tamer Digimon. All the Digimon looked at each other a bit, but then they all nod. "Huh, but you're supposed to be the good guys!"

"Hey it's not like we do it anymore!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"It was when we were starting out," Takato said as he pet Guilomon gently on the head.

"We no longer need to, since we've realized what's really important," Rennamon said gazing down at her tamer.

"But now back to how we're gonna get our Digimon to digivolve to the mega level," Sora said not enjoying the talk about the killing of Digimon. "How are we gonna do it?"

"You're Digimon are not only seasoned Ultimates, but very powerful Ultimates. All they need is one little push to kick them into overdrive," Daemon said. "So, therefore, we are going to see Belphemon,"

"Belphemon!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Oh man, not him again!" Marcus's Agumon complained. "It took so much to beat him before…"

"Belphemon is pretty powerful, but we a few more Digimon it may not be so bad," Thomas mused.

"You guys dealt with Belphemon before?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, a man named Kurata awakened Belphemon in order to conquer the human world and destroy the Digital world. He caused a lot of destruction, and thanks to him Digimon really hated humans," Yoshi said with arms crossed.

"Yeah, but how did Belphemon come back so soon?" Lalamon asked.

"You did beat Belphemon, but that wasn't his proper time of awakening anyway. I'm a little shocked this Kurata person was able to wake him," Daemon muttered.

"Which one is he anyway?" Tai asked.

"The Demon Lord of Sloth," Kairi answered. Tai looked down at Kairi with a slight blank expression. "I know you're not too fond of having your sister so involved with us, but trust me, we're on the level,"

"How come Gatomon and Patamon don't talk?" Agumon suddenly asked poking the cat like Digimon. Gatomon glanced at Agumon annoyed.

"We do talk," Gatomon groaned.

"It's just Daemon and Litllitmon has strengthen our connection with TK and Kairi, so we really don't have much to say," Patamon said.

"Doesn't that mean, that they can control you guys too?" Gabumon asked.

"Well, to be more exact, I can't assume my true form in TK's body, so of course I have to use Patamon to regain my form," Daemon explained.

"Okay, I am not taking one more step till someone explains things!" Mimi yelled. Everyone stared at the girl surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Zoe asked.

"No, I'm not," Mimi whined. "I'm tired, my feet hurt, but the worst is we're going after some monster, I have to put Palmon in danger, TK and Kairi are possessed, and nothing in the entire Digital World looks familiar!"

"Oh Mimi…" Palmon said trying to comfort her partner. "Don't worry everything will be okay,"

"How?" Mimi whined.

"Well…it just will you'll see, maybe things won't be so bad," Palmon said. Mimi smiled at her partner thanking her for the kind words. Daemon stared the two down intently studying them. Not a fierce angry look, but one of contemplation, intrigue, and confusion. Daemon then tilted his head watching the two partners interact.

"You know what Mimi…." Izzy suddenly said gaining everyone's attention. He was looking at his laptop trying to get a fix on their location with a program Gennai had given him. "You're right,"

"About what?" she asked confused.

"This Digital World…doesn't seem familiar to us, because it's not the one we know," Izzy said.

"Really, I thought you guys knew this place better, because this is nothing like our Digital World," Terriermon said.

"We thought you guys knew where we were going," Marcus's Agumon said.

"Oh man, than where in the universe are we?" Joe panicked.

"We are in the Digital World," Kairi said.

"Just…a sort of different variation, or maybe the proper term would be a Prime Digital World," Daemon said.

"Prime Digital World?" Kennan asked.

"Everything has it's origins, and the origins of every Digital World that exist within the multiverse, stems back here, the very root of it all,"

"Okay, and how is this Belphemon gonna help us again?" Henry asked.

"Belphemon is still probably asleep, so it shouldn't be too hard to deal with him. Overpowering his sleeping form should be a task that could help the Ultimate Digimon achieve their mega forms. However…." Daemon turned toward Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and Joe. "I hope you guys are ready, because obtaining this power is no simple task,"

"I guess so…" Joe said.

"We can handle this," Sora said.

"I'll try," Mimi said.

"As long as we know what we're getting into," Izzy said.

"Good," Daemon said facing forward as his gaze turned downwards as he began walking forward again. Kairi noticed his strange behavior and jogged to catch up to him. Kairi's chest let out a green glow as the crest of lust appeared. Her eyes began glowing a dark purple in exchange for her . "What do you want?"

"I haven't seen that look on you before in a real long time, what's the problem?"

"Nothing,"

"I thought Demon Lords don't make it a habit to lie,"

"…." Daemon's eyes casted away from her as his eye lids fell half way over his eyes.

"Well?" Kairi said sternly.

"…What…what do you suppose a heart is?" Lillithmon was rightfully quite put off with the sudden question and it's origin.

"A heart?"

"Yeah, like…Demon Lords don't have hearts, we just have sins," Daemon returned his attention to Lillithmon then shook his head. "Never mind, it was just a stupid thought,"

"No," Lillithmon said grabbing Daemon's hand. Surprisingly, the Demon Lord of Wrath did not pull his hand away, in fact, he gripped her hand back. "If that were true, then we wouldn't be able to feel anything else,"

"We can't Lillithmon…" Daemon said sadly and at that his firm grip on her hand begrudgingly loosened until finally he released it all together. "That life no longer exists for us…there is no going back on…we just can't. We Demons filled with sin…"

"How do you know?" Lillithmon said sternly. "How can you be so sure that there is no way out?"

"Surely, we would've found a way by now,"

"Maybe, or maybe not, but I think we shouldn't just surrender,"

"Lillithmon, you are letting the girls emotions get a hold of you as well. We cannot allow them to influence us,"

"I'm afraid it's a bit late for that…." She muttered.

"Yo Daemon," came Impmon's voice. Daemon sighed then turned to the Digimon with his human partners behind him.

"What?"

"Some of us are getting pretty tired and thirsty, so we could use a break. I mean we don't wanna be tired when we reach the temple, especially with the off chance that Belphemon is awake,"

Daemon glanced back at the group behind him then sighed. "Sure, whatever," He said walking away from them a bit.

"What's with him?" Impmon asked Lillithmon. When he looked at her he saw tears falling down one of her eyes and then she turns to walk the opposite direction Daemon did. "Lilly?"

"Something must be wrong," Ai said sadly as she glanced at both Demon Lords walking away.

Lilltihmon sniffled a bit as she sat on a rock. She wiped away her tears then sighed. Gatomon instantly noticed her distressed partner and went over to join her. The Digimon said nothing as Gatomon's presence alone somewhat lifted her spirits as the cat like Digimon curled up onto her lap. She had a slight smile on her face, "Wow…how long has it been since I cried…"

"Are you okay?" asked a voice above her. Lillithmon turned to look up and see Yoshi standing over her with Lalamon floating over her shoulder.

"I'm fine…" Lillithmon responded.

"Well even if you're Kairi or Lillithmon, I can tell something is bothering you, what is it?" Yoshi said kneeling down to look the little girl in the eyes. "I might be able to help,"

"I doubt anyone can help…this strange feeling inside of me…I don't know what it is…but it hurts…a lot…"

"A feeling?" Lalamon asked.

"Yeah, it's…something I haven't felt in…gosh I don't even remember,"

"Describe it,"

"…When I look at Daemon…I feel some longing deep inside of me…a longing that I'm not sure of, or even why I have it," she said.

"I'm not an expert on these matters…but I think you might love him," Yoshi cooing a bit with a smile at her. She felt somewhat weird to be having this type of conversation. Lalamon suddenly floated off unnoticed by either Lillithmon or Yoshino.

"Love?" Lillitmon asked shocked, then huffed blowing a strand of her brown locks out her face. "That's ridiculous,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Demon Lord of Lust, not Love,"

"Lust is simply misguided love ya know. Maybe now you're starting to have some direction,"

"I don't think you know what you're talking about child," Lillithmon said reaffirming that it was her who was the eldest and not the other way around. Despite the roles of they played in the conversation.

"Then maybe we can help you," came Sora walking over. Along with her are Mimi, Palmon, Zoe, an uninterested Rika, and Renamon. Lillithmon looked past the girls to see all the boys looking at them curiously. "I think this should be a girl's conversation,"

"I doubt any of you can help me," Lillithmon said now growing annoyed with the attention and wishing to be left alone.

"Well love is my specialty," Sora said.

"So why am I here?" Rika asked.

"Because we need to help her sort this out," Lalamon said.

"Why should it be our problem?"

"She's right," Lillithmon stated. "This isn't anything to do with any of you," And with that she stood up making Gatomon slide off her lap.

"Wait a second," Gatomon said halting her.

"Move," Lillithomon ordered as a dangerous dark aura appeared around her hands. "I'm in no mood to be-,"

"They can help you if you let them, that is, if you want to understand so the pain can go away," Gatomon interrupted.

"I haven't felt this way until I merged with the girl,"

"I know it keeps gnawing at you every moment doesn't it," Gatomon said sternly. "Reject us, and you may never find what you truly want…" Gatomon trailed off as her gaze went over to Daemon, in TK's body, who was sitting against a tree with his eyes glued to the ground. "I can feel them too Lillithmon, these feelings are too strong to be ignored," Lillithmon glanced at Daemon but then glared at Gatomon. Her glare then began to grow less intense until they started to become watery. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Oh damn it!" Lillithmon cried as she fell back on the rock and tears began falling anew. "I don't know why I feel this way!"

"Maybe your bond with Kairi is resurfacing buried emotions that you locked away many years ago," Renamon stated.

"All those times of being reincarnated must've done something to you," Rika added.

"Girls…" Lillithmon began. She opened her eyes to check and see if she had everyone's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Mimi said softly as she bended down to hold the girls/Demon Lord's hands.

"What is a heart?"

* * *

"Wonder what the girls are talking about," Takato wondered.

"Yeah, never took Rika for one who enjoys girl talk," Kazu commented.

"Let's not say anything too loud okay Kazu," Kenta warned. "She is right there,"

"Sounds like a good conversation," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon…"

"Well I can't help how big my ears are,"

"I think we should see what's wrong," Takato stated.

"Probably not the best thing to do Takato," Tai said. "They might get hostile," Tai felt odd at the moment. He saw his sister crying and on instinct he wanted to go fight his way through the female Digital Warriors, but the fact that Lillithmon also lived inside her. It threw him off to a great degree. Tai looked over at the small group then sighed. He glanced over to Daemon who sat all alone, away from everyone else.

"Why aren't you acten all depressed?" Terriermon asked Impmon who just shrugged.

"I'm not like them, remember?" Impmon said.

"What does that mean?" Kenta asked.

"It means," Ai said stepping in. "Those two are lost, on a ginormous rollercoaster,"

"Yeah, and it's maken them all sick inside," Mako added.

"What they are trying to say," Impmon began. "I've been through my pains and struggles already. I've laid to rest my Demons, it just so happens that old habits are starting to come back up is all," Impmon said taking a bite out of the fruit that was gathered from the trees earlier. "Basically, I've gone through my depression stage,"

"Is that our Impmon talking, or the evil Beelzemon?" Henry asked.

"A little of both," he answered.

"It's a bit harder to tell us apart aint it," Mako said smirking.

"Hey, stop forcing yourself on my tamers!" Impmon growled.

"Oh calm down," Mako said waving him off. "I aint hurten them, besides, some thinking sounds good,"

"What does that mean?" JP asked.

"It means, well, it really don't concern you guys. We just so happen to hit a little snag we didn't see coming,"

"And what was that?" Koji asked.

"Emotions…" Ai groaned.

"Virtues are yucky," Mako said in agreement.

"Well Impmon does have his plus sides…sometimes," Takato said.

"Well you'll really see how much you need us when we face Belphemon. You DATS guys thought you had a hard time before, whew, you aint seen nothing yet,"

"What, you tryna scare us, well it won't work. We beat him before, and we can do it again," Marcus said with none waning confidence.

"Tell me, did you see a crest on him, I mean a Demon Crest anywhere on him?" Ai asked. Marcus thought for a moment.

"No, we didn't," Thomas answered for him earning a glare for Marcus.

"Is that bad?" Falcomon asked.

Ai let out a chuckle, "Oh no it's not, that just means you weren't really dealing with Belphemon when he gets serious,"

"…What?" Marcus's Agumon asked.

"Well, whenever a Great Demon Lord gets serious that means he's drawing out all his power. In order to do that, the crest must be visible. If you didn't see any crest then that may mean Belphemon was using only half of his power. When a Demon Lord access their full power a Demon Crest appears," The group paled at that thought. "Don't let the sin fool you, he is the Demon Lord of Sloth to a tee. Just when he wakes up, well, he's physically the strongest and fastest of us,"

"Oh crap…" Marcus muttered layout on the ground. "Oh…crap…"

"It took everything we had, but that was only half power," Kennan said with disbelief.

"Probably," Mako said. "Or that human Kurata was holding him back or something,"

"Which does explain why Daemon wants those guys as Megas, an Ultimate no matter how many come against Belphemon, could possibly be deleted with just his roar," Ai said.

"Oh…" Tentomon wasn't so sure if he wanted to become a Mega Digimon anymore.

"I wonder what kind of power we need to use in order to get you guys to become Megas," Izzy said looking at his Digimon. "I can't seem to find anything on here though," Izzy added as he was looking through his laptop.

"Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Takuya said with a wide grin. Izzy hummed in thought as glanced at his Digimon.

* * *

Daemon sat with his head in his hands. Patamon stared up at him sadly. "You can't just sit there,"

"Go away," Daemon growled.

"Come on, I can feel your emotions, remember?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you know what I'm thinking about," Daemon said glaring at Patamon. "I also have a feeling you know what will happen if you continue you to annoy me,"

"You know you can ask for help," Patamon said flapping his wings to perch himself on top of Daemon's head, or more accurately TK's. "Maybe if you explained the others would be willing to-,"

"I just want to be left alone…" Daemon said sternly. "I don't want that life anymore, I don't want these feelings anymore…I'm done striving for them…"

"That's why you're the Demon Lord of Wrath, you can't let these flames of hate make you push aside what's really important. Besides, I can't Digivolve to Mega either, so I'm gonna need to Digivolve too," Daemon cringed at that.

"Just…thinking about that…I don't think I can…that power…" Daemon's eyes casted down even lower as he buried his face in his arms.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice from above him. Daemon tilted his head just for his eye to slip out enough for him to look up. He saw that it was the young boy Tommy looking down at him.

"Go away…" Daemon groaned as he returned to his former position. Tommy looked at Patamon to see the small Digimon to look back at him a bit pleadingly.

"Well…we were just wondering if you were okay," Tommy said kneeling down next to the other boy/Demon Lord.

"Why, I'm a monster remember," from the sound of things it sounded like TK was taking full control now. Tommy felt a bit at ease that he was speaking to TK now instead of Daemon. He supposed the Demon Lord didn't even want to entertain a conversation with him.

"Well, it's not like we hate you," Tommy said. TK looked up at Tommy a bit of disbelief on his face. "We don't," he added sternly.

"Tommy….Kennan said it himself. I am a traitor, I can't do this…I just think maybe…I can't handle this,"

"Why don't you just get rid of the crest?"

"I can't," TK said looking at Tommy. Tommy tilted his head in confusion not understanding why, so TK elaborated. "I can't because, if I do, Daemon won't be able to stand up to Lucemon anymore, and then I won't be able to help him," Tommy looked at TK like he had grown a second head. "I know it's weird, but…I feel like he's just as much my partner as Patamon is,"

"But he isn't," Tommy reasoned. TK looked at Tommy and then sighed. TK knew that Tommy couldn't possibly fully understand, main reason being that he didn't have a real Digimon partner. Sure the spirit of Kumamon could count as a partner, but it's obviously not the same. "Just be careful," Tommy said finally after the moment of silence. Tommy stood up to leave.

"Tommy," TK said, but with Daemon's voice mixed in. Tommy turned to look and see that TK's eyes changed and the Crest of Wrath was visible. Tommy faced Daemon. "Why…do you show concern toward TK?"

"Because he's my friend,"

"But…you hardly know him that well…and you found out he's harboring a Demon Lord that he kept secret. Why trust him?" Tommy shrugged. "That's not the answer I'm looking for,"

"Well it just like this, I don't know TK well, but I feel like I can trust him. I can tell he's a good person, and that's it,"

"Is…that what…having a heart is like?"

"I guess,"

"What is a heart?"

"…I don't know…something that…a good thing to have when your head's all confused,"

"Because?"

"Because, well, you can know what to do when you don't know what to do,"

"You're logic is very confusing," Daemon groaned.

"If it was so simple then everyone could figure it out," Patamon said.

"I know I may not be good at this…but I know that if you do follow your heart, things turn out okay!" Tommy exclaimed with a smile.

"Follow your heart…"Daemon muttered looking at Tommy a bit mystified.

"Hey Daemon!" Impmon called out. Daemon turned his head to see Impmon looking at him while all the others seemed to be growing eager for something. "You ready or what?" Daemon just remembered that they had a destination to reach.

"Yeah," Daemon said standing to his feet. Daemon looked at Tommy. "Uh…Thank you…Tommy," Tommy smiled at him. Daemon walked back over to rejoin the group. Patamon gave Tommy a look of appreciation as he joined Daemon. "Alright, we ready?"

"We we're waiting on you!" Impmon exclaimed.

"Let's just go," Daemon said.

"Well again, I ask, where are we going?" Izzy asked.

"Belphemon's Temple, it's where he resides in his sleep mode, which he is still in hopefully,"

"Maybe we should fly there," Sora suggested.

"Probably not a good idea," Impmon said. "Even if we catch him in sleep mode, his senses are heightened to unbelievable levels,"

"He'd hear us coming, and there goes our element of surprise," Daemon stated. "It lays deep within a canyon a few miles in that direction," He pointed ahead of them toward an opening in the dense woods.

With no other options they all decided to pick up the pace toward their destination. Daemon led them toward the opening of the forest area to come on to a flat dessert area. It's a barren land filled with rocky cliffs, dry land, and now without the cover of the forest trees the hot sun was felt with full force. Daemon looked up at the sky then frowned. He informed the others that they didn't have much time. Daemon led them for about half an hour of walking, but it felt like hours with Mimi's whining. There was even quite a dispute between the Demon Lords about directions.

"I'm telling you his temple is this way," Lillithmon insisted pointing West.

"And I'm telling you, that you have no sense of direction, his temple is that way," Daemon argued pointing North.

"You've gotten lost in your own castle!"

"Obviously you have not seen my castle,"

"And obviously you haven't seen most of it,"

"And this coming from you who was dumb enough to take directions from Leviamon,"

"At least I ask for directions!"

"And that dictates that you have a better sense of direction. Please, allow me to lead the way to Belphemon's temple,"

"You've only been there twice!"

"So?"

"You've never been given the job of waking up that over grown belphegor!"

"So, get over it!"

"Guys!" Impmon, Ai, and Mako exclaimed.

"What!" both Demon Lords exclaimed.

"First of all, both of you are wrong, Belphemon's Temple is in that gorge over there in the East," Impmon began.

"And you guys sound like an old married couple," Ai added snickering. Daemon and Lillithmon huffed at him.

"Okay, that's interesting," JP said offhandedly as everyone began walking over to the gorge. It took only a few minutes to arrive at the edge of the gorge and look down it to see a giant structure of some kind. A strange indigo sphere incased the building. On the center it bore a crest that could be recognized as the Demon Crest of Sloth.

"What is that?" Koichi asked.

"A seal, make sure no one snuck up on Belphemon while he was sleeping. Only a Great Demon Lord can open it," Lillithmon said. "After all I had to open it up most of the time!" she said glaring at Daemon who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but it's at the bottom of a gorge since we can't evolve, how do you suppose we get down there?" Koji asked. Daemon simply snapped his fingers and suddenly small portion of the the barrier around the building opened up as well as a stairway jetting out of the sphere. "Oh,"

"When did we get this?" Lillithmon asked.

"We been had it, you just neglected to use it," Daemon said taking the first step downward. Lillithmon, Impmon, Ai, and Mako. They all turned once they noticed the lack of the others following. "Well?"

"Is it safe?" Suzi asked staring at the staircase waveringly as she drew close to Henry while holding Lomon.

"Naturally, just don't slip and fall," Mako said.

"Yeah, lots of sharp stuff down below if you're not careful," Ai added. Suzi cringed hearing that.

"Don't worry Suzi it'll be alright," Lopmon comforted her Tamer. She grabbed Suzi's hand leading here toward the staircase. "Just don't look down for too long, and place on foot in front of the other," Daemon turned his head to watch both Tamer and partner interact. A curious thought passed through his brain. Lillithmon noticed his gaze and smiled. Daemon simply returned his attention back in front of him then began to walk.

"Alright Lilly, what's up with you and Daemon?" Impmon asked.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"You guys have been acten weirder than usual, and I know weird,"

"Let's just focus on the task at hand,"

"Boy this is weird," Tai muttered.

"You'd think nothing in the multiverse could surprise us at this point," Tentomon said.

"Life isn't much fun without it's surprises!" Terriermon commented.

"Wow, that's oddly mature of you to say Terriermon," Renamon said.

"Well someone has to be around here. It won't be Guilomon,"

"Hey!" Guilomon cried.

"Now lets settle down, we don't want to wake the sleeping giant," Thomas warned.

"This guy sleeps all the time and wakes up every once in a few thousand years, and of course the odds are that he wakes up right when we're at his doorstep," Joe whined.

"Chill Joe, we know our enemy thanks to these guys," Gommamon said.

"You're actually okay with your friends harboring Demon Lord spirits?" Goamon asked.

"No, but so far they haven't done much harm," Biyomon said flapping her wings above the group.

"Yet,"

"Well we trust that Patamon and Gatomon will prevent the Demons from achieving their true form," Tentomon said.

"That's a lot of trust," Marcus's Agumon said.

"But let's not forget that you guys are the stars of this show," Patamon said to his friends.

"But you and Gatomon hadn't achieve your Mega forms either," Palmon pointed out.

"Yeah…well…there are some…things we gotta work out before we can do that," Gatomon said.

"I would think it would be simple, after all, Daemon and Lillithmon are only fallen down forms of your true Mega forms," Takuya said.

"Yeah, but think Takuya," Koji said annoyed with his lack of understanding. "Those guys haven't used that power in eons, I'd doubt they'd suddenly remember how to use it now,"

"Good point,"

"We are the last ones you need to worry about Koji," TK said his voice breaking through now.

"Yeah, it's just a little bit of a conflict is all," Kairi sated also now in control of her body.

"Here we are," Mako said grabbing everyone's attention. They landed at the doorstep of the giant temple doors. "Okay, now that we're close up we can Digivolve,"

"Wait, he can sense us coming miles away, but he can't tell where we are when we're three feet in front of him?" Yoshino asked in disbelief.

"Well that the Demon Lord of Sloth for ya," Impmon said.

"Takes too much effort to concentrate and sense ALL of his surroundings," Mako said.

"I'd wish you'd at least give my Tamers a break," Impmon growled at the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"Remember, I'm Gluttony," Ai said.

"So, should we Digivolve now?" Biyomon asked.

"Well they said we should," Sora said giving Biyomon the go ahead.

"Alright guys, spotlight!" Mimi exclaimed.

"**Biyomon, Digivolve to…Birdramon! Birdramon, Digivolve to…Garudamon!"**

"**Palmon, Digivolve to…Togemon! Togemon, Digivolve to…Lillymon!"**

"Us next?" Gommamon asked.

"Yeah," Joe answered.

"Mission accepted!" Tentomon cheered.

"Good luck," Izzy said.

"**Gommamon, Digivolve to…Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…Zudomon!"**

"**Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, Digivovle to…MegaKabuterimon!"**

Four powerful Ultimate level Digimon stood before the group. Two Ultimates to each door began pushing as the entered the temple. Once inside they all saw that there was only another room with another set of doors on the other side. The room was gigantic, possibly to compensate for Belphemon or other Great Demon Lords that visit. It's has stone floors with a red carpet that runs down the middle of the room. The room is lit only with torches that line the eastern and western walls. It has a cold dark rank feeling that had the ability to chill ones bones.

"I think it's safe to guess Belphemon is in there," MegaKabuterimon said.

"But you shall never get a chance of meeting with him," came a voice. Suddenly a strange vortex appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly a strange being appeared before them. Daemon gasped as he glared up at the new arrival.

"W-Who is that?" Suzi gasped.

"Bagramon," Daemon said with distaste.

The being floats down to the cold stand. The being is odd in all sorts of proportions. Two arms, two legs, and a head showing he was a humanoid Digimon. However, that was where normalcy ended. It has five horns on it's head two long ones on the side, on in the front, and two small ones in the back. A white cloak giving him a slightly angelic look, silver white hair, golden chest plate, and a golden cup around his private area. Small stubby angel wings on his back could be seen, but they seemed more grey then the usually angelic white. The more striking features were the fact he had only one eye, the other eye looked to be some kind of ruby. The worst of him is the right half of his body. His right arm and leg are grotesque and beastly. His right arm is three times longer and bigger than his normal sized one with a red object protruding out of his elbow. The arm has a pale dull color of gray. His leg wasn't covered by his pants, but it was at least the same size as his other leg. However, it too was grotesque as it was the same color only with three claw like toes at the end of the foot.

"Ew, what is that thing!" Mimi cried.

"It's gross," Zoe agreed.

"Looks like Frakenstein didn't quite run out of ideas yet," Matt commented.

"Hello, children, I am your executioner," the evil Digimon said with an odd bit of justice in his voice.

"Bagramon, you're a full to go against your master!" Daemon barked.

"Master?" Bagramon thought out loud then huffed. "You are no master of mine, no longer, I've seen your resolve and the path you've chosen,"

"Spying on me have you?"

"Well you were my master, and I thought it my job to follow orders. Barbamon decided that since you weren't using my services that he'd make me do something useful and keep an eye on you threw,"

"So he knew?" Lillithmon asked.

"He is the most cunning of all of us," Mako said.

"I think it's time that you returned to your proper place," Bagramon said raising his claw.

"Izzy, info, please," MegaKabuterimon called to his partner. However Henry beat him to it.

"Bagramon, oh boy, he's a mega and Fallen Down Angel Digimon. He's also known as the "Sage of Death". He can see anywhere in the Digital World with that ruby eye of his. His attacks are Astral Snatcher that can rip a person's soul right out of their body, and he can open up dimensional storms to attack his opponent no matter where they are," Henry was a bit paniced as he read off the Digimon's profile. While Izzy and Thomas really wished they had D-Arcs.

"Clearly he doesn't lack range of any kind," Thomas said.

"Patamon," TK said taking over. "You may need to step in,"

"You too Gatomon,"

"This guy sounds dangerous," Gabumon said.

"Maybe we should help too," Agumon agreed.

"If you can't reach your Mega form feel free to join in the battle," Patamon called.

"Well I guess I'm up," Guardramon said.

"W-what b-but Guardramon, you're only a champion!" Kazu protested.

"So, I must fight if I want to become strong enough to protect you properly Kazu," and the cyrbord Digimon left it at that as he stomped forward toward the frontlines. Kazu had a brief flash of what happened with Leomon. The Tamers had already seen when a brave champion take on a mega Digimon, and it didn't end well. The Tamers watched their friend Kazu practically have a breakdown as he watched his partner go. They all understood that he felt that he would possibly never see him again.

"I will help out too," Lopmon said standing firm.

"No, Lopmon, not you too!" Suzi exclaimed holding her Digimon.

"I have to Suzi like Guardramon said, it's the best way to protect you all,"

"But you know how crazy that sounds?" Terriermon asked.

"It doesn't matter, I must try," Lopmon said. She pulled away from her partner and moved to join Guardramon at his side.

"Then let us help too at least," Takuya said.

"The less fighting Bagramon the better!" Gatomon yelled back.

"Alight guys Digivolve!" TK exclaimed.

"**Lopmon Digivolve to…Antelamon!"**

"**Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"**

"**Gatomon, Digivolve to…Angewomon!"**

"Hmph, if you want to throw your lives away, fine," Bagramon raised his clawed hand.

MagnaAngemon charged first head on. Bagramon raised his disfigured to block MagnaAngemon's blade. Bagramon tossed MagnaAngemon aside and flew in the air dodging Angewomon's _Celestial Arrow_. Bagramon waved his arm let out a powerful dimensional shockwave that blew the Digimon away. Garudamon reovered in the air, but soared high above Bagramon.

"_Wing Blade!"_ Garudamon exclaimed shooting out a bird made of flames. Bagramon vanished in midair avoiding the fire bird. Bagramon reappeared behind Garudamon.

"_Astreal Snatcher!"_ Bagramon exclaimed reaching out with his clawed hand. Luckily MagnaAngemon suddenly flew in swinging his sword deflecting Bagramon's hand.

"_Soul Vanisher!" _MagnaAngemon fired a powerful beam of holy energy at Bagramon. Bagramon grunted in pain as he went flying through the air and into a wall. Angewomon stepped in with an arrow notched and ready.

"_Celestial Arrow!"_ she exclaimed shooting out the arrow of light. Bagramon was quick to react though as he the arrow shattered when it hit his mechanized arm. MegaKabuterimon charged forward.

"_Rhino Charge!"_ MegaKabuterimon exclaimed rushing forward with it's horn pointed forward. His horn slammed into Bagramon and slamming him into the wall. The wall exploded in a cloud of dust and smoke. When the dust did clear Bagramon was holding back the horn with his mechanized arm. Bagramon pushed back MegaKabuterimon.

"_Super Dimensional Strom!" _Bagramon reached his arm out and it slammed into MegaKabuterimon making the Ultimate go flying into a thick layer of brick.

MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy called.

"_Flower Cannon!"_ Lillymon exclaimed. Bagramon slashed the attack to pieces and then grabbed Lillymon by the throat. He flew up to the ceiling slamming her into the ceiling.

"_Guardian's Barrage_!" Guardramon's cry had came as he shot missiles at Bagramon. The attack exploded on contact bringing up a thick layer of smoke. Bagramon looked over his shoulder, luckily MagnaAngemon used the cover of the smoke to perform a sneak attack to slash Bagramon. Bagramon released Lillymon as he fell back. MagnaAngemon allowed Lillymon to remove herself from the way as he pressed the attack. Bagramon growled as he slammed MagnaAngemon into the ceiling then turned to throw him to the ground. Antelamon quickly dashed up the side of the vertical wall then jumped at Bagramon.

"_Bunny Blaze!"_ Antelamon's hands became axes as he she slashed at Bagramon as he flinched at the attack.

"_Scarlet Blood Wine!" _Bagramon exclaimed as the blood objects in his elbow shot out toward the Ultimate. Antelamon yelled out in pain as she went flying through the air and into a wall. Bagramon reached into a portal and his arm came out to grab Guardromon. He pulled the champion through then flew forward to slam the metal champion into Antelamon. He smirked madly as he madly pummeled Antelamon with Guardramon.

"Stop it!" Suzi said beginning to cry.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK yelled.

"_Soul Vanisher!" _MagnaAngemon exclaimed swinging his sword unleashing a thick wave of holy energy. Bagramon vanished in midair dodging the attack as it was now directed at Ankylomon.

"NO!" Suzi cried as the attack hit Ankylomon head on. When the dust cleared Lopmon collapsed to the ground. "LOPMON!" Suzi cried running over to her Digimon.

"SUZI!" Henry grabbed after her sister only to miss. Suzi's panic had already got her all the way to Lopmon.

"Lillymon!" Mimi cried to gain her attention to the girl. Lillymon gasped and moved to do just that.

"Death is natural allow it to happen naturally," Bagramon said as his hand suddenly appeared before Lillymon. His hand grabbed her throat then pulled her through the portal.

"_Vulcan's Hammer!"_ Zudomon brought down on his hammer to send out energy at Bagramon. Bagramon smirked as he used Lillymon as a shield letting her take the brunt of the attack. "Lillymon!"

"Angewomon!" Kairi cried to her Digimon. Angewomon growled in rage as she drew close to Bagramon. She launched her _Celestial Arrow _at Bagramon. Bagramon twisted his body out of the way then swung his giant arm at Angewomon. Angewomon skillfully dodged the attack then swung her leg into Bagramon's face. She quickly about faced to release her _Heaven's Charm_. The attack hit Bagramon hard as he was sent into the floor. The Ultimates and Guardramon moved in to confront the downed opponent, but he was not out.

"_Super Dimensional Storm!" _Bagramon exclaimed sending out a powerful storm of energy that sent waves through the air sending every Ultimate, Digimon, Digidestined, and Tamer go flying. Bagramon slashed his claws against Guardramon scrapes of his metal shell flying every which direction.

"Guardramon!" Kazu cried out.

"That's it we're stepping in!" Agumon said having enough of seeing his friends hurt.

"No, he's gonna pay for that, Zudomon!" Joe growled.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy yelled.

"_Horn Buster!" _

"_Vulcan's Hammer!"_

"_Scarlet Blood Wine!" _Bagramon exclaimed shooting out red shards from his elbow. The attacks collided with Bagramon's which the attacks canceled each other out to Bagramon's surprise. TK glanced down at his chest filling this intense burning sensation.

"Garudamon, you gotta protect everyone!" Sora exclaimed watching as her partner was struggling to defend against Bagramon's next form of attacks.

"Lillymon, get Suzi, Suzi is still in danger!" Mimi yelled.

"_Wing Blade!"_

"_Flower Cannon!"_

The two attacks slammed into Bagramonover powering the Mega and sending him all the way into a wall. Kairi looked down as she felt a powerful burning in her chest.

"It's time…" TK and Kairi said at the same time. MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Zudomon, and Lillymon all stood in front of the Mega Digimon ready with fierce glares on their faces.

"DIGIVOLVE!" everyone yelled.

"**MegaKabuterimon Digivolve to…" **MegaKabuterimon's body began glowing as he started to grow, his shell opened up to reveal insect like wings, giant pincer like insizors. MegaKabuterimon grew another pair of arms and he became fiercer and much more dangerous looking. "**HerculeKabuterimon!"**

"**Garudamon Digivolve to…" **Garudamon began shifting shapes as she lost her humanoid look for her original bird like look. She was however twice the size of her champion form. Her feathers turning a dark golden shade of color. **"Phoniexmon!"**

"**Zudomon Digivolve to…" **Zudomon lost his shell and his walrus like look. He gained a more sea serpent form. "**Plesiomon!"**

"**Lillymon Digivolve to…" **Lillymon sprouted into a brand new form as he she bloomed fully. She developed a more adult female human form as a flower now covered her eyes. Pink roses fluttered in the breeze. "**Rosemon!"**

"Whoa…" everyone muttered at once.


	9. Overwhelming Power

**Mark of The Demon Lord part 9**

"**Overwhelming Power,"**

"Whoa, now those are some mega Digimon…" Tai muttered to which everyone promptly agreed. Badgramon stood strong despite the clear bead of sweat on his brow. The new mega Digimon were definitely intimidating, but he felt he had enough strength to deal with whatever they could throw at him. How wrong he truly was.

Phoniexmon struck first with her speed and power she was Harold as the most powerful bird Digimon in the digital world. "_Crimoson Flame!"_ She called out. Suddenly her golden feathers turned read as she flapped her wings to unleash a rushing storm of fire at Badgramon who was overwhelmed with it and thrown into a wall.

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed in delight.

Next up to bat is Plesiomon the water dragon Digimon. He pulled his head back. "_Hydro Impact Crusher_," He exclaimed as a rush of super concentrated water came rushing out his mouth. The water was sent out at such pressure that Badgramon mechanized arm began to crack.

"Well now I'll never hear the end of his chatter," Joe muttered.

Next up is the beautiful temptress Rosemon herself. Rosemon unlike Lalamon's mega form, has a pink flower petal head and a pink body. She smiles sweetly as she appears before Badgramon. "You look a little worn out, how about a _Ivy Hug!"_ At her statement Badgramon was surrounded in vines with thorns that took hold. They tightened around Badgramon making him whine with pain.

"Oh, I just love your new look!" Mimi cooed in joy.

"I feel like I've just been ripped off," Lalamon muttered.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Yoshino responded.

And last, but not least of the group stepped forward, HurculesKabuteriomon. The insect Digimon towered over the fallen down angel Digimon. "Here comes the big one, _Mega Electro Shocker!_" HerculesKabuterimon gathered a large amount of electrical energy in all of his hands. Then put it together in on spot in front of him then threw the large blast at Badgramon making him wail out in pain. Badgramon collapsed to the ground as it seemed that he had no energy left.

"Prodigous!" Izzy exclaimed rather loudly and childlike, which was very unlike his nature.

"Now, this is large and in charge!"

"Well they've certainly gotten the hang of this pretty fast," Angewomon stated with crossed arms.

"It would seem so," MagnaAngemon said in agreement.

"Alright mega forms, go us!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Fools…" groaned Badgramon climbing to his feet while leaning on a wall. "All of your power combined could not defeat Belphemon. You stand no chance,"

"Please, that no longer matters," MagnaAngemon said.

"You will not be-,"

Angewomon positions an arrow pointed straight toward Badgramon's chest. "You're done talking now," she said as she unleashed an arrow of light into Badgramon's chest. Then he burst into an explosion of data. "I hate when people over stay their welcome,"

"Alright, this is awesome, four new mega Digimon!" Tai marveled at the size and power the four new megas displayed.

"Alright, let's see…Phoniexmon, holy beast type Digimon. This Digimon is supposed to be hailed as the strongest bird Digimon, and ruler of the skies. Be careful of her Crimson Fire attack cause it'll burn all evil doers, for lack of a better term. Next is Plesiomon, the water dragon Digimon. He's supposed to be a powerful water oriented Digimon, his Hydro Crusher Cannon is powerful enough to pierce even the thickest of metals. Next up is Rosemon, a powerful fairy type Digimon known as the queen of flowers she has a multitude of plant like attacks like Ivy Hug, Rose velvet, or Rosy Cradle. Finally, and my personal favorite, HerculesKabuterimon…hmm seems here that your data is mixed with a Kuwagamon and that makes up for the weaknesses you gained when you became MegaKabuterimon, improving overall. And it seems like there's more to unlock here…" Izzy pondered on the last part but gave a brief description of all four new mega Digimon.

"Alright, more mega Digimon on our team means, the Demon Lords has some serious thinking to do before they step to us!" Marcus stated confidently.

"But we still have Belphmon to deal with," Gaomon reminded.

"He should still be in his sleeping state," TK said.

"Is that what Daemon said?" Tommy asked to which TK nods.

"Really, all that commotion and he's still sleeping?" Rika asked incredulously. "Sounds to me he's being a cocky-,"

"He's the demon of sloth, he knows we're here, just doesn't care enough to do anything about it," Angewomon interrupted.

"Not until he's threatened anyway," MagnaAngemon added.

"Lillithmon says the three of us should go in first," Kari stated.

"What?" Tai asked surprised.

"Maybe they want to talk," she suggested.

"If it's Belphemon I'm sure we'd be doing most of the talking," Angewomon groaned with crossed arms. "However, even so we should go first. Test the waters per say,"

"But you guys didn't Digivolve, how will you be able to defend against him?" Henry asked.

"We know Belphemon better than any of you. We've been around Belphemon for eons, I think we can handle whatever it is that he has in stored," Lillithmon spoke up through Kari.

"And besides, I have a mega form already," Impmon said puffing out his chest.

"I'm still confused are Lillithmon and Daemon in TK and Kari, or MagnaAngemon and Angewomon?" Yoshi asked.

"It's a little of both," Mako answered.

"The link between partner and Digimon allows us to influence both. The more power we put towards one is where our consciousness is since spreading ourselves too thin would make us crazy and possibly give us multiple personalities," MagnaAngemon answered with a hint of Daemon's voice. "Since it takes a large amount of power to be ultimate let alone a MagnaAngemon, Daemon mostly resides within me,"

"How do we know we can trust you three?" Rika asked.

"Your just gonna have to try sister!" Ai stated with the hint of Beelezemon influencing her speech. This made Rika flinch at the little girl's terminology.

"Despite what you may think or feel, the children are our partners. We will protect them," Angewomon stated with the upmost seriousness. "If things get bad, we'll make sure they can get back here but I doubt we will need your help,"

"Alright, so let's stop wasting time and go already," Impmon whined as he strode ahead toward the large doors. The angel Digimon follow and soon their partners did also. Despite the others discomfort they allowed this. The door seemed to react to the Demon crest inside the children as the door opened slightly to allow them entrance and then closed behind them before any could have second ideas. The small Demon controlled group journeyed deeper into the dark room until they came to a space with a large throne/bed. It was lavished and looked quite softy and comfortable. Enough so one could fall asleep on it. On the throne yawned a Belphemon, surprisingly in rage mode.

"You're awake!" Kari exclaimed surprised. It's at this point Lillitmon takes control of Kari's body. "Surprise, surprise,"

Belphmon groaned as his eyes glanced downward toward his guest, and then a low snarl leaves his throat. "You three…of course…"

"What up with the lousy greeting Belphemon, we're all friends here!" Impmon said passively.

Belphemon huffed at the statement. "A gluttonous fool following along with the lustful, and wrathful how amusing yet bothersome as well. This showing is truly unusual, you three woke me up from my slumber the moment you walked through the door by the way…"

"I thought that might happen," Daemon stated from TK's body. "You reacted to our Sin Crest,"

"Unusual, how so?" Lillithmon asked referring to Belphemon's earlier statement.

"The fact you're pairing up with your opposites, in a sad attempt to use these children to obtain more power..." Beelzemon and Lillithmon were quite surprised that Belphemon had deduced this so quickly.

"You could be quite a force to be feared Belphemon, if you actually applied yourself," Daemon stated not the least bit phased. This somewhat stumped Belpemon since he was sure he'd get some stronger reaction then that from the Demon of Wrath.

"The lengths you're willing to go to is somewhat startling, and pitiable. To what ends I wonder…"

"Ends that don't concern you, so how about you make this easy on everyone present. Just hand over your crest huh?" Impmon prompted with an outstretched hand.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into…"

"Are you serious?" Lillitmon almost burst out with laughter. "You must be joking, Belphemon we've seen you at your best, and your worst. What could you have that we didn't know about already?"

It's at this moment Belphmon stands up at the same time unleashing a mighty wind that almost blew the children away if not being anchored down by their partners. Impmon immediately stepped into his mega from of Beelzemon Blaster Mode. "I am Belphemon, the holder of the crest of Sloth. My power far exceeds your own, or did you forget that?!"

"No we didn't forget you are powerful brother. You're powerful enough to challenge even Lucemon. However, your downfall is your sin. You can shout and holler all you like, it means nothing to us. We don't fear you Belphemon. We know your power is vast, but due to your personality unreachable. Give it up, you wouldn't win between the three of us, let alone the small army we have outside," Daemon stated rather calmly.

"So that's your game…?" Belphemon growled as he seemed to simmer down.

"Your call, hand over your crest, or else you get to see what real fury is like," Daemon then stifled a laugh. "Rage mode, that name makes little sense to me since all that is, is a small tantrum,"

"You want my crest…" Belphemon growled as a low light began to shine from his head until a green symbol appeared on his forehead and Belphmon's eyes shined blood red. "TAKE IT!"

A strong rush of air exploded from Belphemon forcing the three Digimon to lift up their partners to shield them from the intense wind. Belphemon lunged forward stabbing his hand forward for his claws to tear them apart. All three Digimon moved to avoid the attack as it destroyed a large portion of the floor. Beelzemon and Angewomon decided to hold their ground from afar in order to create a safe area for the kids. MagnaAngemon dropped TK off next to them and went in for close quarter combat. Belphemon meet MagnaAngemon head on as they exchanged a rapid exchange of blows. The angel's single sword was able to fend off both of the energy claws on Belphemon's wrist. This annoyed the demon greatly as he moved to extend the claws. MagnaAngemon fell back avoiding it just as an arrow of light was fired at Belphemon. Belphemon moved faster though as he dodged the arrow quickly making Angewomon grits her teeth.

"He's getting serious," she muttered annoyed.

"So, let him get serious, than he'll just get seriously hurt!" Beelzemon exclaimed as he rushed forward. Angewomon sighed as she notched another arrow of light to let it fly again. Belphemon easily evaded as he summoned black flames around his claws.

"_Gift of Darkness!"_

MagnaAngemon swung his sword and Beelzemon rushed fired his blaster. Both attacks managed to only cushion the full blows of the attacks. Both Digimon slam against the ground with the heat of the attack left steam around them. Both Digimon were mostly unharmed but were startled to hear their partners let out a sharp cry. They turned to see their partners react to slight pains similar to their own.

"What's going on?" MagnaAngemon demanded.

"F-Figure it out later, just get the crest!" TK exclaimed. MagnaAngemon was inclined to do just that as he rushed forward again meeting Belphmeon's _Gift of Darkness_ head on. Belphemon bared his teeth as the two exchanged rapid blows with one another. Belphemon quickly grew tired of this pattern, which allowed MagnaAngemon to read Belphemon's next move perfectly as he unleashed a sword beam into the Demon Lord's chest. He staggered back a bit as he took flight to avoid another sword beam.

"_Lightning Horn!"_ he called as his horns suddenly stood up straight on top of his head and began to rain down bolts of lightning. MagnaAngemon fell back while raising his beam shield to protect himself and inadvertently protect TK.

"_Corona Blaster!"_

"_Celestial Arrow!"_

The two attacks went soaring toward Belphemon who crossed his arms to defend against them as they explode on impact. "Did that do it?" Kari asked.

"Not even close girly," Beelzemon growled as a monstrous roar created a powerful shockwave that was able to clear the smoke and uproot parts of the floor and shake the ceiling. "Someone shut him up!"

"_Celestial Arrow!" _Angewomon called as she let an arrow fly toward the monster. However, his vocal chords shattered the light arrow before it could get to him. "Darn it…" Angewomon growled as she stuck close to Kari as it seemed like the entire room would cave in on them. In order to stop the sound vibrations MagnaAngemon used his _Soul Vanisher_ multiple times to knock Belphemon down from the air. Angewomon sighed as she looked to Kari with a green crest on her forehead. "Kari, this is Lillithmon right now, I need you to try that thing I told you about before,"

"You sure I'm ready for that?" Kari asked. She nods.

"It has to be you, you're more in touch with your abilities then the others," she said. Kari nods as she bows her head and closes her eyes. Suddenly the crest of Lust appears on her chest along with the crest of light.

"Lillithmon?" MagnaAngemon questioned as he turned his head only to be slammed into the floor by Belphemon.

"_Double Impact!"_ Beelzemon exclaimed unloading a mess of bullets onto Belphemon making the Demon Lord fall back. "I don't know about you guys, but this is getting downright embarrassing that this is taking so long,"

"Agreed," MagnaAngemon said rising to his feet.

"Then allow me boys," Angewomon said flying overhead. "_Celestial Arrow!"_

"Pointless!" Belphemon growled slashing it to pieces. "_Lampranthus!"_ he called as black flames surrounded his chains around his body and shot out at the three Digimon. Beelzemon used his _Darkness Claw,_ while MagnaAngemon used his sword to fight through the chains that was rising against them.

"_Celestial Arrow!" _another arrow of light comes flying through the chaos but is avoided again.

"No offense but that's starting to annoy me, and you aint even shooting at me. I don't care if ya hit a falling rock, but hit something!" Beelzemon called back.

"Watch out!" Ai screamed at Beelzemon. The Digimon was struck harshly by a _Gift of Darkness_ attack that through him straight into a wall with rubble falling all over him. This made Ai and Mako cringed as they both fell to their knees in pain.

"Beelzemon don't be so reckless!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed leaping away from another attack of Belphemon's.

"_Celestial Arrow!"_ another arrow of light is shot out by the archest. Belphemon caught the arrow in his fist then crushed it though the holy energy the arrow was made of stung his hand a bit as he shook it to relieve the pain. He turned his attention to Angewomon wanting to put an end to the fruitless yet annoying arrow shots. However, she was gone. "_Celestial Arrow!" _This time above him, and though he was surprised he was able to glide out of the way. But toward MagnaAngemon who pulled back his sword charged with large amounts of power shown from the glowing crest of Wrath.

"_Soul Vanisher!"_

"_Gift of Darkness!"_

The two attacks clashed with one another in a brilliant show of force. They appeared as two crescent waves pushing against each other.

"Give me strength Kari!" Angewomon called as she began glowing. Everyone was startled by the glow. "_Celestial Arrow!"_

She called as she fired another arrow, this time she aimed for the weakest point of Belphemon's attack. When she did that her arrow took in the holy energy of MagnaAngemon's and pierced through Belphemon's in a brilliant showing of force. Belphemon was no slouch though barely having any time to react but somehow the Demon of Sloth was quick enough to remove his head from the path of the deadly arrow. However, the arrow nicked his shoulder. Despite the flesh wound the holy pure energy burned to his flesh as it felt like the pain seeped throughout his entire body. He took one step back to re-gather himself. "Lillithmon!" he exclaimed as he glared toward her, but noticed her absence in the air.

"Looking for me sweety?" questioned a sweet voice. Belphemon's eyes casted to the side to see Angewomon had another arrow notched and ready to fire. At point blank range, and the stunning effect of that last arrow there was nothing he could do.

"No…don't-,"

She let the arrow fly as it went straight through his bottom jaw and out the top of his head. In the process something hit the ground creating a pinging sound. Belphemon's eyes ventured over to it and they widened in panic. There it was, the Crest of Sloth, lying right there on the ground. Belphemon felt all his strength leave him as he fell to a knee. He looked to Angewomon in total horror.

"Remember guys, we made a deal whoever beats them gets to keep their crest," Angewomon said. This made MagnaAngemon pout as if he was a small boy who had to be assured by TK who pat the angel on the leg claiming that he'd get it next time. Ai and Mako were tending to Beelzemon who was still getting his bearings.

"Why…." Belphemon gasped as he began to collapse to the floor. "What purpose…does this serve?"

"I lost something…a really long time ago. I would've tried to explain, but you wouldn't have understood Belphemon,"

"You didn't try explaining…"

"Because words carry no meaning for you Belphemon…I am truly sorry it had to come to this," she said as bowed her head to the Demon Lord. She walked around to pick up a circular object that was an indigo color. "The Crest of Sloth, ranked 4th," She gave a shrill laughed. "It must be very demeaning to have lost to me, the supposed weakest member of the group,"

"You…will pay…"Belphemon moaned.

"I know," She said as she held up the crest and suddenly all of Belphmon's data was sucked right into the crest as the demon lord was no more. After that the crest began to glow a bright indigo color showing that its power was full. She floats over to Kari. "I would be honored if you held onto this for me Kari,"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm positive and I'll make sure to keep it in check. You won't have to worry about a thing,"

"Okay," she said as she took the crest from Angewomon, currently controlled by Lillithmon. Kari stared down at the crest in her hands. She felt this tremendous power inside of it, but felt it was too deep to be worth the effort to bring out. She supposed this is what plagued Belphemon. Possibly the most powerful member of the Demon Lords, who could not access his full powers because of his sin, a double edge sword.

"We should get back to the others," MagnaAngemon said. Everyone agreed as they dragged themselves from the room. Beelzemon returned to Impmon while walking with a bit of a limp. He glanced back at the other Digimon.

"What happened in there, we don't talk about alright? That whole lousy fights stays between us, agreed?"

"Agreed," the Digimon responded wholeheartedly.

"I don't understand, why are you guys so embarrassed?" TK asked.

"Belphemon is a lazy fighter. The fact we had to try while he was basically going through the motion is pretty insulting even if we weren't using our full power, we were very close to our old full power," MagnaAngemon said.

"Whose full power are you referring to?" Angewomon asked.

"Lillithmon and Beelzemon of course since Belphemon does outrank you two,"

"Sure whatever third seat…" Impmon muttered. The group arrived back to the door and thanks to the sin crest Kari had the door opened for them to be greeted by the nervous faces of all their friends. The Digimon had all returned to their default states possibly to save energy so exhausted mega level Digimon don't come to their rescue. As soon as they stepped out the entire group went rushing towards them with great relief.

"Holy cow, we heard this crazy battle going on and we were freaked we couldn't get to you!" Tai exclaimed wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Are you two okay?" Takato asked Ai and Mako. Both kids nod, but they sure seemed to be sore for some reason.

"What happened in there?" Matt asked TK.

"It was a really big fight…I thought we were in trouble for a second," Patamon unhappily poked in the forehead. "What?"

"Hey what did we just talk about, what happened in there we don't talk about!" Impmon exclaimed waving his fist.

"Geez you guys are really sensitive," Terrerimon said.

"Well how did it go?" Takuya asked. Kari held up the Sin Crest of Sloth for everyone to see. "So, that's what a Sin Crest looks like…"

"Their circular in comparison to our crest that were more rectangular," Izzy observed. He moved to touch it but Kari retracted her hand.

"Lillithmon says it's best no one touches it, especially Tai and the others. She says that it might have some weird effects on you,"

"Then what about you?" Tai asked.

"She says that she can keep the Sloth crest in check because I have a Sin Crest,"

"What do we do with it now though?"

Lillithmon spoke up through Kari this time. "I'm going to use it to access more power. I can prevent any serious side effects on Kari. Daemon and Beelzemon will be able to do the same so everything should be fine,"

"Which does leave a good question of what will happen when they get all of the crests…?" Koji muttered to himself. Koichi glanced at his brother hearing his words but not saying anything.

"Speaking of side effects, Daemon do you know what was happening with us?" Lilltimon turned toward TK. "Ya know when we started to access our power and the kids were feeling our pain,"

Daemon spoke through TK. "I suspect it is a side of effect of our joined alliance being so deeply rooted. After all we do reside in their bodies so as they are an extension of us, as we are an extension of them. So when we pool a certain amount of power that might create a connection,"

"Is that why Ai and Mako look so beat up?" Henry said bent down tending to the children.

"Hey!" they both cried incredulously.

"You guys know what I mean,"

"Can't we limit it or something?" Impmon asked.

"The best we can do is not delve too deep into our true power unless it's absolutely necessary,"

"Okay, to sum everything up. You beat Belphemon, you got the sin crest, and everyone's okay?" Yoshi said with her hands on her hips.

"Yep," the three Demon Lords said unanimously. Yoshino admitted that she felt somewhat worried that these three little kids took out Belphemon with little to no trouble. Were they really that powerful?

"What do we do now?" Lopmon asked.

"We still need a few of you to get to mega still, but I guess we can manage with what we have for now. Our next target is Barbamon. He's considerably weaker then Belphemon, but much more shrewd. We should regain our strength before we continue further," Daemon explained.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tentomon cheered.

"We can stay here in Belphemon's castle for the moment. With the crest of Sloth in my possession this place shall recognize me as its master but please be careful," Lillithmon explained.

"Now I'm going to take a nap," Impmon sighed as he held his hands behind his head as he walked toward a door to the right. The group, not knowing where else to go, simply unanimously decided to follow the passage that Impmon went. The only one who didn't follow was TK and Patamon. TK's eyes looked after the others for a moment before he went down another passage. He went almost seemingly unnoticed by everyone.

TK journeyed down a dimly lit corridor for some time in total silence. The only noise made was the flapping of Patamon's wings as he followed wordlessly. Patamon though would often shoot TK concerned looks that went unheeded by TK. He was suddenly so distant from everyone and Patamon couldn't fully understand why. Patamon was not fond of being possessed by Daemon and the fact that his personality rarely came out anymore. However, he knew Daemon would protect TK, as strange as it seems, and it was beginning to make Patamon curious. Daemon and the other Demon Lords are pretty indifferent with the others. He knew for a fact Daemon wouldn't bat an eye or hesitate to destroy the others. He even went so far as to have a plan of attack for when he does eventually attack them. However, those plans were tossed aside, and though his willingness to destroy them hasn't wavered he won't only because TK doesn't want him too. It was so weird. It seemed like both TK and Daemon was changing, but he was unable to tell if that was a good thing or not.

"Patamon?" TK finally said his voice sounding so small and frail. Patamon was even more worried as he gazed at TK in concern. "I know you don't like it…but…can I talk to Daemon?"

Patamon was confused. What could TK want to talk to Daemon about, and why not just speak to him now since Daemon resides in him? "Sure," Patamon said relenting despite his own thoughts. In a moment's notice Patamon was gone as the crest of wrath shined on Patamon's forehead as his eyes changed. "What is it?" came Daemon's voice mixed with Patamon's.

"What are you gonna do when you get all the crests?" TK asked being straight forward.

"You doubt me?"

"No," TK said shaking his head slowly. "I just would like to know…"

"Why does that matter to me?" Daemon responded.

"Because…I can stop giving you power at any time," TK said sternly.

"A backbone, that's cute didn't think you had one," Despite Daemon's willingness to protect TK and respect his wishes that does not particularly mean he likes the boy. "I hope you are aware that I allow you to control your body, and I allowed myself to be revealed to them. There is a lot of pain I could cause with your hands,"

"Stop it Daemon," TK said sternly.

"You're a pawn kid, get over yourself,"

"JUST ANSER MY QUESTION!" TK yelled finally having enough with the Digimon's attitude. Daemon seemed so taken aback he had made Patamon's body touch back down to the ground to look up at TK's angry visage. "Out of everybody I deserve to know…"

Daemon chuckled. "I see why you wanted this conversation face to face…alright child. I will tell you what I plan to do. I will acquire all of the Sin Crest, claim ultimate power, warp the Digital world into my image, and burn all of my enemies," TK sat against a wall with a sigh seemingly disappointed. "Please don't tell me you thought I was turning over a new leaf,"

"No I never thought that, I just can't believe you won't be honest," This statement seemed to surprise Daemon.

"What, that is what I plan to do!"

"Maybe in the beginning it was…but not anymore…"

"You know nothing child,"

"I know you used to be a good guy a Seraphimon," At this name Daemon was silent. "But something happened to you, something that made you bad. What was it?"

"What does it matter?"

"A lot," Daemon was silent after TK's words. He glanced to the floor then his eyes glared off to the side and TK's eyes following. They were being spied on since the beginning of the conversation. TK was sure Daemon would not be willing to reveal anything to anyone except himself, and that was pushing it. TK stood up from the ground then motioned for Daemon to stay put. Daemon surprisingly obeyed as TK ventured around the corner. He came to face to face with Kennan and Falcomon who were startled that they were discovered. "Please leave, I'm trying to talk to him,"

"Well we want to know what's going on too. You enemy or not?"

"I'm not your enemy," TK said sternly. "You just don't understand…"

"What don't we understand TK?" Falcomon asked trying the sympathetic approach. "Why won't you give up the Demon Crest and why do you choose to work with Daemon?"

"Because…Daemon has done something to me…and I've done something to him too. He's bringing out parts of me I had no idea existed. And I think I'm bringing out things in him he thought weren't there anymore,"

"Well what does that mean?" Kennan said annoyed with TK's behavior. TK looked the slightly older boy in the eye sternly with a sharp glare fitting for the Demon of Wrath. This made both pair on guard.

"IT MEANS LEAVE ME ALONE!" TK yelled as the crest of Wrath appeared on his chest. TK grabbed his head as he fell against the wall. Seeing his pained expression Kennan's face grew worried as he walked over to help TK. At first he rejected the offer but he relented leaning on Kennan. TK was surprised just how strong this kid was.

"What's happening to you?" Kennan asked.

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain…" Falcomon said with concern.

TK managed to get his feet back under him again as he looked at the pair. "I-I'll be fine just worn out from the battle is all. Please Kennan, Falcomon, no one really likes me and my friends probably don't trust me either. I can't deal with so much at one time. Just please…leave so I can sort this out for myself…" TK said turning to walk back.

"TK," Kennan said before TK could turn the corner again. "I'm…sorry…. But we can be friends because I trust you and Kari said you're nice,"

"…Thanks Kennan…" TK muttered as he walked away. This new sight of TK was making Kennan and Falcomon feeling extremely worried for the carrier of hope. However, as much as they wanted to stay and help or at least listen in they decided to respect his wishes as they turned to leave.

"Kennan, what should we do now?" Falcomon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Marcus could help…" Kennan suggested.

TK took his seat again where Daemon was still waiting patiently. Noticing the boy's condition Daemon grew closer until he was next to TK. "The crest of Wrath seems to be taking a toll on you. Not surprising,"

"Why…" TK muttered.

"The crest is literally your opposite. When you tapped into more of its power against Belphemon it was starting to conflict with you crest of Hope. These two great powers of Wrath and Hope are conflict, and your being is the battlefield,"

"How is Wrath the opposite of Hope, I thought that was…Despair?"

"Ah yes that is a common misconception. Despair is merely the absence of Hope. When you have on you can't have the other. Wrath…is fury…a fury that cannot be tamed or controlled. Basically so you can understand what I mean. The power of Hope given feelings since you should know Hope is not an emotion it is an action. You can't feel hope, you can feel hopeful, but the crest is the Crest of Hope not hopeful. The hope of the crest wielder Digidestined is personified through you. The stronger they hope the more powerful you can become. That is the main root of the problem, the incredible power. Imagine not just the Digidestined, but the entire Digital World resting their hopes and dreams on you imagine the immense power such wishes can bring upon you. Now imagine dark forces tainting these wishes making them impure, some may call it righteous fury, but it's really the same. Different wording same meaning," Daemon was deep in his explanation and TK dare not interrupt him. However, TK had a nagging question.

"But if all that's true…where does Wrath come in?"

"Wrath is more than anger or rage. It is total intolerance for certain things. Wrath has no direction as it is a fire that can consume any and everything. It's unlike the other Sins that are more geared to having reasons, or involving others. What I mean by that is like having Pride in oneself, or being Envious of someone above you. The other sins portray an emotion toward certain things or people. Wrath cares not for who you are or what you represent. That is why it is the most dangerous of sins because of its indifference. That is what Hope is, indifference,"

"What do you mean?"

Daemon sighed trying to figure out a way to explain this to a child. "You can hope right?" TK nods at the question. "Why can't someone like say…Devimon hope too?" TK seemed taken aback by the question and the name used. TK was silent as he pondered the question. He supposed Devimon had hoped to destroy them…but that can't be the same thing…could it? Daemon smirked seeing the look of surprise on TK's face. "Yes TK, it is the same thing. Even evil can have hopes and dreams. So one indifferent action, and one indifferent emotion, do you not see the complete puzzle yet?"

"So…Hope is connected to Wrath because they complete each other. The fury to never let anyone take away what you want most…is Hope and Wrath?"

Daemon smirked. "You got it kid. Someone who can personify this balance could possibly either be the most dangerous enemy you could make, or the greatest ally you could have. That is why you must learn to control both crest…otherwise they will destroy you," Daemon said gravely. "I can imagine Kari going through the same exact thing you are. However, Lust is a less intense emotion then Wrath. Lillithmon for the most part wanes the effects on her, but I cannot do as much. In order to control them you must feel both, be unafraid to unleash the emotions that swell up inside you. If you've ever heard that bottling emotions is bad for your health, then allow me to press that it would be even more dangerous for your health now. I will allow you control of your body still,"

"So…did you use to have Hope and Wrath?" TK asked.

"…Yes,"

"What happened?"

Daemon met eyes with TK and TK for the first time saw actual sadness in Daemon's eyes. "…I was stripped of all my Hope,"


	10. The Roads We Take

_**Mark of The Demon Lord part 10**_

"_**The Roads We Take,"**_

The Team of Heroes had decided to spend the rest of the day resting in Belphemon's castle. Since they had no idea when they'd have such luxury available to them they had to take full advantage of it. At least that is what the female opinion was. Being the demon of Sloth there was plenty of areas to sleep for everyone with a ridiculous amount of beds actually. But it was something that no a single person was going to complain about. With the barrier also up around the castle the only ones able to enter in and out of the area were actual Demon Lords. The moment anyone did show up Kari would sense it and alert everyone.

"Well I think this all worked out beautifully," Zoe said with a smile.

"Man this is crazy there must be at least dozens upon dozens of beds. Some of them are even too small for Belphemon though," Koji said looking into a particular room with a large assortment of different types of beds.

"Well I can honestly say I've never had this type a problem before. It's kinda cool," Takuya said. Currently the Frontier Warriors were planning to take up residence in one of the rooms like the other groups that split off.

"I feel kinda bad, don't you think we should integrate with the others," Koichi suggested.

"Stick with what ya know I say. I'm already used to sleeping around you guys, especially with Taky's snoring," JP said getting a slight glare from Takuya. "I don't know if I'd be able to deal with a whole new pack of sleepers,"

"Still if we're all going to be fighting together,"

"Well we can't get too attached. Who knows what other secrets the other so called '_good_' guys may have," Koji said.

"Why did you say it like that?" Takuya asked.

"All I'm saying is we have Three Demon Lords on this team. We thought we were teaming up with other good guys, not a Demon Lord fan club. Those three guys have their own agenda and are just using us. It ticks me off that everyone seems totally alright with that,"

"They're own our side-,"

"For the moment," Koji cut in.

"So I say we deal with it when the moment is over,"

"It can't be that simple Takuya and you can't seriously be this naïve. It makes me so annoyed that girl who is supposed to represent the same element as me be sucked into her own darkness,"

"Well nobody is perfect Koji, and don't talk about that sweet little girl. She's obviously being used by Lillithmon, I see why she has an angel Digimon and her friends see here in such a good light. No pun intended," Zoe spoke up.

"Okay then what about Ai, Mako, and Impomon?"

"Apparently according to the Tamers, Impmon basically already had a battle with his inner demons and is pretty much at peace with himself. The evil side of him has a lot more influence now, but Impmon is able to control it. But with their personalities so similar I can't tell when the other Beelzemon is in control or the good Beelzemon is," Koichi said. "It helps to actually talk to them to try and understand Koji instead of just labeling,"

"Well then what about TK?" Takuya's eyes wondered over to Tommy. He noticed the boy was being rather uncharacteristically quiet. JP and Zoey shot Tommy a fleeting glance when Koji mentioned TK and noticed the boy's shoulders stiffen a bit. Koichi looked at his brother begging him with his eyes not to press this topic further. "Out of all three of them I trust him the least,"

"Koji, maybe we should leave the subject alone," Takuya suggested as Takuya was hinting to Tommy with his eyes and nodding while the younger boy wasn't looking. Koji either didn't see the obvious signal, or didn't care. It was probably the latter knowing him.

"I've been quiet about this for awhile I need to make sure I'm not the only one thinking this. You can't say I haven't been quiet about all this," Koichi had to agree to that vehemently. He actually fooled himself into thinking that maybe Koji actually won't jump on anyone. "If anyone one of those guys would turn on us, it would be him,"

That pulled Tommy out of his silence as he turned to Koji with a stern stare of disbelief. "How can you say that?!"

"Look Tommy, you need to hear this out of everyone. I know you think he's your friend, but he's not. Daemon revealed himself to us, we didn't find him out. He was actually totally in the clear, no one believed that Kennan kid, and as much as I hate to say it I didn't find the kid odd myself. So it shocked me just as much as everyone else to find out the truth. But don't you get it? That was a calculated move. As in he did it for a reason,"

"Maybe he thought his cover was already blown with the two Demon Lords that basically fingered him already," Takuya suggested seeing as they were going to talk about this now.

"But he's still my friend Koji!" Tommy exclaimed. "I can tell when it's Daemon and when it's TK,"

"That's because Daemon isn't trying to hide himself. You have no idea who you first met, if it was TK or Daemon, do you?" Tommy bit his lip as he couldn't really come up with a response for this. "Look, all I'm saying is just be prepared for when you fight your 'friend'. See how much of a friend he is then when he tries to waste you,"

"That's enough!" Zoe snapped stepping in front of Tommy and glaring at Koji. "I get that you're trying to help him in your odd way Koji I really do. But you're so going about it the wrong way. Those kids aren't evil Koji and The Demon Lords themselves aren't as cut and dry as we believe," her stare intensified. "Even with two Sin Crest and a Demon Lord inside her, Kari represents light a whole lot better than you do," Koji cringed at the brutal blow to his pride in his element. JP walked over to Tommy to place a hand on the kid's shoulder to lead him away as tears peeked out his eyes. Takuya and Zoe continued to stare down Koji with displeased looks.

"Why am I the bad guy?"

"It's not what you said, it's more how you said it," Koichi said.

"No it was both," Zoe corrected.

"The thing is Koji, Tommy and Zoe talked to Lillitmon and Daemon directly. Those guys…they are damaged pretty badly. It seems like the Demon Lords are being affected by them just as much as their being affected by the Demons," Takuya explained. "I was close by Tommy when he went to talk to Daemon so I heard bits and pieces of what they were talking about,"

"So I should feel sorry for them?"

"You can feel whatever you want, but you can't force it down our throats especially Tommy's. If you want to get an idea of who these guys are, try talking to them," Zoe said as she whipped around to walk off to catch up with JP and Tommy.

"Talk to him?" Koji repeated.

"Their not unapproachable. Daemon made time to give Tommy conversation. If you drop the tude I bet he might do the same for you," Takuya said as he also turned. Koji put on a look of displeasure as he looked down.

"Wanna go find him?" Koichi suggested to his brother. Koji looked at him curiously. "I'll admit, I'm curious too and I agree with a lot of the things you said Koji. But Zoe's right it's not as obvious as to who the bad guy is,"

"And you don't think I could talk to him alone without a referee,"

"You said it not me,"

Koji rolled his eyes at his brother with a small smirk. He nods as they decided to try and find out where Daemon went. Koji had noticed when TK broke off with the rest of the group, but didn't say anything. So he supposed he'd go back to where they first entered and go down the passageway he saw the kid go. Koji and Koichi kept walking until they actually turned the corner to see Kennan and Falcomon walking down the hall. Kennan was looking back with a slight air of concern until he faced forward to see the two twins in front of him.

"Hey Kennan," Koichi greeted the boy. The boy in response simply looked at them as his eyes moved from one to the other.

"Yeah, we're twins," Koji said with tone that said 'well obviously'.

"I knew that," Kennan said. "I just find it weird….Koichi you have darkness….and Koji has light. But Koichi is way nicer then Koji,"

This made a vein pop on Koji's head as Koichi smirked while snickering, "Our friends say that all the time," Koichi said. He looked toward Koji who was simply trying to blow off the comment. "Kennan have you seen TK?" Koichi thought he may as well ask since it appeared to them that Kennan may've been exploring. His group must really trust him to let him wonder on his own in such a place. Tommy couldn't take five steps without someone at least within seeing distance of him, at least in a place such as this.

Kennan's face lit up with surprise as he and Falcomon shared a look, "Why are you looking for TK?"

"We wanted to-,"

"Why are you asking?" Koji countered cutting off his brother. Kennan was easy to read he had obviously seen TK and possibly had spoken to him.

"Well there's no need to be rude, we were just curious. Just like you?" Falcomon stated undignified.

Koichi decided to take command of the situation. He pushed his brother aside then hunch over a bit to meet eyes with Kennan, "We just wanted to talk to him about some things. And hopefully get some words from Daemon," Kennan nods understanding but then his eyes glance off to the side.

"I…don't know if it's a good idea to talk to him right now,"

"Why is that?"

"When we left him TK was talking to Daemon and it sounded pretty serious. Also TK looked quite sick and he almost collapsed," Falcomon explained further.

"Collapsed?" Koichi reiterated with concern. Koji fixed his face into a concerned look also. Koichi looked back at his brother who simply nods.

"Interrogation may have to wait if that's the case. Where is he now?" Kennan hesitated slightly. "If he's hurt he should be looked at,"

"He is down the opposite corridor that everyone took. If you keep walking you'll eventually bump into him," Falcomon spoke up. Koji nods his thanks before walking the way Kennan came from.

"Anything we should know?" Koichi asked over his shoulder noting that Kennan may've been holding something back. Kennan looked at Koichi with resolve.

"He's in pain and he might lash out. Don't hurt him okay. TK and I are friends now so you hurt my friend you hurt me, got it!"

Koichi was pretty surprised at Kennan's tone and his words. He'd thought the boy would be the last person in the universe to give TK the benefit of the doubt, but apparently he one upped that assumption by becoming friends. Kennan had the same look Tommy did, the only difference being that Kennan's was much fiercer and wilder. Crossing him would be dangerous Koichi gathered from the look. However Koichi smiled all the same. "Don't worry I'll make sure Koji doesn't go overboard and we'll bring him back especially if he's worse," And with that Koichi left the wild boy with his Digimon. Koji and Koichi continued down the hall following Falcomon's directions. They eventually turn a corner to see TK leaning against the wall with Patamon at his side. TK's face was covered in sweat as his breaths were coming out in an irregular fashion. Koji and Koichi assumed the torch above TK's head was not helping him either. Patamon turned toward them sharply.

"What do you two want?" he asked. Judging by the tone and mixture of two voices they were able to tell that Daemon had control of Patamon.

"We wanted some words, what are you doing to him?" Koji demanded.

"He'll be fine…but he'll need some time before he can move,"

"Is he sick?" Koichi asked stepping forward. Daemon hunched close to the ground in a threatening position poised to strike if Koichi got any closer to TK. Koichi and Koji were surprised by the instinct of protection Daemon had over TK. "We're not gonna hurt him I promise,"

"You best not…" Daemon warned as he relaxed allowing Koichi to get closer but motioning for Koji to stay back. Koichi checked on TK while Koji saw this as a good moment to ask some questions.

"You certainly are protective of him, why is that?" Koji asked.

"If that's your subtle way of asking what's in it for me, nothing much, just an excellent power boost…and the fact he's my partner,"

"Your partner?"

"Yes, you Legendary Warriors don't get that ideal seeing as the Digimon you traveled with are quite pathetic, and your spirit forms are only extensions of yourselves. Partner Digimon, Digimon like the Chosen specifically, were born to protect and keep their partner safe. It is an innate sense of duty that comes with being a partner Digimon, almost written into their DNA. They must protect their child, and the mutual affection allows the Digimon to grow stronger,"

"What about the Tamers then?"

"Well that process is a little different. The Digimon in that situation get to choose, or vice versa. It's a selection process, less about honor, more about growing stronger. Since it is based off the ideals of a partnership like that of the Crest Wielders. It is much more natural in my opinion since that bond is forged much more naturally instead of the Digimon just being born to protect their specific child,"

"So TK is like your Tamer?"

"No, at least not exactly, I chose TK and he accepted me and all my baggage. I must fuse with his Digimon in order to one day acquire my true form, but in order to do that TK must unlock his true power. Until then I'm stuck in a powered up MagnaAngemon form. While fused with his Digimon I'm at the mercy of the overbearing feeling to protect him, which is rather annoying. But unlike his Digimon I can choose to ignore that feeling all together and it isn't difficult to either, I just choose not to,"

"Well it still sounds to me you're just protecting your interest. What are you planning on doing to him, and those other kids?"

Daemon scoffed, "And why shall I reveal such information to you? You are no threat to me, and you dare not harm TK otherwise my wrath will not be the only ones' you face," Daemon smirked at Koji's frowning face. "I will admit though, I like you boy, you and your brother," Daemon glanced over to Koichi who was trying to talk TK through his episode. "You represent your elements well,"

"People find that hard to believe though. Everyone can't understand how Kari represents light and how I represent it are so different,"

"Kari's burden….is a lot heavier than yours I'm afraid since your lights are different. Kari is the representation of light itself, basically light given form if that makes sense. You are a warrior of light, you are empowered by it, it gives you strength. You could say Kari is the source of your power, and you're only borrowing it. In that instant your burden becomes dramatically different. You are bold, bright, and illuminate the darkness and imperfections of others. Kari's is simply pure, gentle, and never fading. You understand don't you, you represent a much harsher view of the light, just as your brother embodies a much softer view of darkness,"

"You really know a whole lot," Koji said in a bit of astonishment.

"I was once the law of the world, of the highest ranks for good. It was my business to know all these things,"

"Yeah I see…but you still dance around the topic at hand, what are you going to do with us? I want answers, not lessons,"

"Well in order to have one, you have to get the other my boy," Daemon said fondly with a cheeky smirk.

"Daemon, what's wrong with TK?" Koichi asked from his place next to the child.

"Warring emotions on a plane of existence deep within his soul," Daemon said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Koji asked.

"You ask questions Koji, but you how much of the answers do you actually want. And do you really think you can handle the pressure these answers place on you," Daemon spat rather annoyed at this point.

"What happened to giving me my lesson?" Koji teased.

"Your lesson will come and I shall teach it to you. But when I so choose it. I want to protect TK and I wish no harm to him. He wants to honor our agreement and work with me to make my wishes come true. In return I will follow his wishes as well. He wishes no harm to come to any of you, so no harm shall come to you," Daemon waddled over to TK to sit next to him. "I will not strike out against any of you, unless provoked to defend myself or my partner. You don't need to know anything more than that,"

"I guess we have no choice but to be satisfied with that answer then," Koichi said picking up TK into his arms. Daemon stared at Koichi sternly not allowing such an action to take place. "He should at least be comfortable while he battles with whatever it is he's fighting. I'm taking him to one of the beds closer to the others,"

"Fine," Daemon agreed as he suddenly faded out and making Patamon blink a few times. "Koji, Koichi, what are you guys doing here?"

"Get in a few words with Daemon, and take TK somewhere to rest," Koichi said as they walk down the hall. Patamon flaps his wings to follow closely behind them. They journeyed toward where the majority of the others occupied a hallway with each group able to get their own room. Koichi carried TK into the room he saw the Crest Wielders occupy. He saw that they all were awake except for Kari who was sleeping rather distressfully. Matt turned to Koichi alarmed at seeing TK being carried. "He's not feeling too well,"

"Thanks K-Koichi," Matt said taking his brother from Koichi grasp, slightly hasty to remove his brother from his grasp. "Uh…sorry about that, we're not used to someone like you, I mean sorry not like that its just…"

Koichi nods. "I get it. It's a little weird to be around someone who wields darkness,"

"Thanks," Matt said taking his brother over to a single bed with Patamon following.

"What happened to him?" Sora asked as Matt asked Joe to come take a look.

"Not sure, Daemon explained it in a really weird way," Koji answered.

That's when Gatomon made her voice heard, "Did he say something like a 'a battle on another plane of existence in his soul'?" Koji and Koichi turn to the catlike Digimon. They noticed that her voice and her posture was more like Gatomon then Lillithmon so they assumed it was really Gatomon who asked. They both nod which made her take on a face of realization. "Yeah, Kari was dealing with the same thing. We had Thomas come and look at Kari and he said that physical there isn't anything really wrong with her. It's all in her head," Gatomon explained as she ran a paw over Kari's sweaty brow, but she seemed much more relaxed then TK. "Kari managed to get through the worst of it though, I think she'll be okay,"

"Well that's good," Koichi voiced hearing that as he glanced over to where TK laid. Koichi turned to his brother. "You feel better now?"

"Not really," Koji said with crossed arms as he fully entered the room. "But I think I know where I can get more direct answers from," Koji turned toward Gatomon and walked over to the cat Digimon. Gatomon stared up at Koji slightly annoyed at his sudden intruding on them and the air he brought with him, an almost demanding persona she didn't like.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want to speak to Lilithmon," Koji demanded. The other Digidestined and Digimon seemed to freeze and turn toward him when they heard this. Koji knew he could never grill Kari directly, especially with her older brother present. The same could be said about that with TK and the other Demon Lord in Impmon. But the Digimon were much more grillable for lack of a better term.

"Why?" Gatomon asked.

"I wanted to ask some questions, put my mind at ease about a few things,"

"Well what do you need to ask?" Tai asked frowning. Agumon took on a similar disposition as Tai seeing his teammate was being challenged in such a way.

"Ya know, the usual, knowing what they want and how they're using us," Koji stared sternly at Gatomon but the stern stare was ignored by the Digimon who found more interest looking at her claws.

"Well it's not up to me if Lillithmon talks or not. She can hear you as clearly as I can. If she hasn't come out yet that might mean she has no interest in talking to you,"

"Well in that case then I'll be direct. Lillithmon why would such a self-centered Demon Lord who commits herself to using others and focusing on her own wants be concerned about others? Especially when you must have a inferiority complex against Ophanimon,"

"Excuse you!" exclaimed Lillithmon who came to life in Gatomon making the cat Digimon stand up. Lillithmon seemed to realize her hasty action as she lied back down next to Kari and to get her to relax. "You should watch who you talk to boy…"

Koji smirked knowing the Demon Lord of Lust would take the bait. "Well inform me, who am I talking to you?"

"You're talking to the empress of darkness. A power unlike anything you've encountered,"

"A power you take from Kari,"

"She shares her power with me," She corrected. Koji seemed to notice a pattern here.

"So, TK, Kari, and those two other kids share their power with you guys willingly. You don't take it?"

"We could force ourselves on them you see. When the power is shared willingly, we can accomplish a lot more then it simply being forced. That would mean in order to get stronger we'd have to drag the power out kicking and screaming,"

"So it's more for convenience for you then on their well-being,"

Lillithmon sent a harsh glare at Koji. "Are you insinuating that I'm using Kari as a stepping stone?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, I must say you have quite a tongue on you," However suddenly Lillithmon smirked throwing Koji off. "But I can read you better than you THINK you can read me,"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about what you plan on doing with these kids. What you plan on doing with us, and what you plan on doing with all the Sin Crest,"

"Guys maybe this isn't the best time to discuss this," Sora suggested hesitantly.

"Kari and TK need rest," Biyomon added.

"No, he came here wanting a conversation, I'll give it to him. But be careful what you lust for Koji Minamoto," Koji flinched at Lillithmon using his full name. "You used to be a lone wolf, that's where you felt the most comfortable. You're used to being alone aren't you? Always focused on yourself more than others, you think what you're doing is looking out for the others but that's not true. You're so deluded you can't even tell the difference between selflessness and pure selfish desires. You're looking out for yourself, because you're confused right now. You're a warrior who doesn't know who your enemy is, and so you're trying to create one. We Demon Lords mean our partners no harm, and I'm sure Daemon must've told you this when you questioned him as well," Koji gasped a little surprised. "Don't look so shocked, it was rather obvious you had a conversation with him when you walked in which is why I didn't feel the need to entertain you,"

"Alright fine you're smarter than me," Koji said almost tripping over his words totally blown away that the Demon of Lust, who seemed so out to lunch, was so astute and observant.

"I'm just wiser and yes smarter. It comes with experience and knowing a few things. Manipulation is easy but a tactic I rarely stoop to since I'd rather get something done myself then someone incompetent to do it,"

"You still didn't answer any questions though Lillitmon," Tai pointed out.

"That's true and you know what that says after all that chatter I spouted?" she questioned to all those present.

"You don't know," Mimi suggested with a tilt of her head. Eyes casted in her direction.

"Well glad to see someone has a functioning brain in here," Lillithmon said. This made everyone bug out in confusion either because that Mimi knew that, or being called dumber then Mimi! "Usually when someone doesn't have an answer to give they spout off a whole bunch of nonsense that has nothing to do with the question and direct your attention elsewhere," Koji looked at Lillithmon shocked at the Demon of Lust who only gave a small wink. "So here's your answer, we'll stick with you guys no halfways,"

Koji scoffed, but still a smirk was on his face, "Alright, I guess that does it," Everyone was confused at Koji's sudden ease at this peculiar answer, especially Koichi who almost fell over at his response. "Well sorry to bother you guys, goodnight and I hope TK and Kari feel better, come on Koichi," Koji said walking out the room with Koichi barely trailing behind as he gave a confused look to his brother and then to Lillithmon. Lillithmon gave him a wave as Koichi finally followed.

"Was there parts of that conversation that didn't make sense to anyone else?" Izzy asked which made all the Digidestined and Digimon almost fall over to the floor. The Digidestined knew that if Izzy didn't get it, they may as well just call it a night and think on it no longer. Matt turned his attention back to his brother to see he hadn't calmed like Kari had yet.

"Joe what's going on?" Matt asked.

"His heart is still racing, if he gets worse I think we should get Thomas since he's more certified then I am," Joe explained. "But his heart isn't getting any faster so he's somewhat stable, but I wish we had a heart monitor that way we wouldn't have to stop and take his pulse every few minutes,"

"I shall watch over him," Daemon said suddenly from Patamon's mouth surprising Matt and Joe.

"You?" Gommamon questioned.

"Yes, me, I can watch TK's vitals better. The second his heart beat increases, I'll know,"

"Thanks Daemon," Matt said choosing not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Daemon only grunted as he sat next to TK leaning against his chest. Agumon noticed this action then looked to Lillithmon who brushed a few hairs out of Kari's face and smiled down at her then lied next to her.

"Hey Tai," Agumon whispered to his partner. Tai tore his eyes from Kari to his Digimon. "Their safe," Those two words seemed to put Tai at such ease it was visible. Tai had asked Agumon to watch Daemon and Lillithmon closely and observe them. He wasn't a Digimon so he thought a Digimon's opinion would be more valued here. The Digimon want to protect their child, and he figured they would be the best at detecting if the Demon Lords' feelings were genuine or not. At Agumon's verdict he concluded that they could be trusted with the safety of TK and Kari.

"Now I can actually get some sleep," Tai said lying in his bed.

"Hey Tai leave room for me!" Agumon whined. With Koji and Koichi they strolled down the hall of the castle again passing by a window that showed the outside and showing the shining stars. Koichi looked at his brother's back not sure what information he could have possibly gained from what Lillithmon said. Finally Koichi decided he'd ask since he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"So, you're not concerned anymore?"

"I am, but I think we should relax for now,"

"Why is that?"

Koji stopped to glance at his brother. "Those demons aren't really the ones who are in as much control as we think they are," Koji responded as he placed his hands in his pockets and continued to walk toward the room where the Legendary Warriors claimed. Koichi watched after him for a moment then nods before following again. Of course with that thought in his mind now and the Demon Lords nullified as threats for now, and the other Demon Lords haven't actually done much anything it begs a very good question.

Who is the real enemy here?


End file.
